True Colors
by Foolish Heart Masquerade
Summary: His breath was hot against my lips. "Look at me. This is real." His eyes had been taken over with a deep, burning gold. AU. Sora/Kairi/AntiSora. High school fic with a fantasy twist.
1. Into the Blue

Title: True Colors

Story Type: Alternate Universe/Story (AU)

Rating: M for Adult Situations/Sexual Content

Genres: Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery

Summary: Tossed into a world with no recollection of her past, Kairi must face the mysterious pursuits of ghost-like Heartless, a curse that threatens to transform her into a monster, and the test of finding true love in the tainted heart of a certain golden-eyed AntiSora.

Pairings: Sora/Kairi/AntiSora

* * *

It was only a week ago that I woke up on an island - in a world - I've never heard of before; my limp body was carried away to a house where I could rest in bed and be cared for by a nurse. When I woke up, I couldn't remember certain things about myself. I remembered my name, my age… but I couldn't remember where I came from. I knew nothing about my home, but somehow I was sure that I'd never seen this world before or even heard of it for that matter. I was told that a spell had been cast on my memories called a Curse Mantra, and the only way to break the spell is to find true love. When I asked "Why love?" I was told that love is the strongest power of all. It can even tear apart the darkness and triumph over the greatest evils of all the worlds. Love conquers all. The Curse Mantra brings about hate and bitterness as it works in one's mind, then it targets the heart. After a while, it takes away one's ability to love and remember cherished times - important events that have since passed. It takes away one's ability to feel and be human, and so the heart dissipates and allows darkness to take its place.

In some cases, the process can create monsters more terrifying than the most sinister of darkness' allies. Regardless of what I was told, I'm not scared. I'm not giving up. I'm here, and though I don't know much about anything at this point, I going to make the best of it all. I won't let myself become a monster.

I'm staying in a mansion now with a rich family: a woman who insists I call her "Asa" without using any formal titles; her son Sora stays in the room across from mine, and even though he acts a little strange around me (as if there's something about me that bothers him), I think there's much more to him than meets the eye. And now it's been a week since I arrived. Summer's nearing an end and school's about to start; since I need to make new friends before I can even begin to_ think _about finding true love, Asa thought it'd be a good idea if she enrolled me in high school (and so that I don't fall behind in my education) and acted as my guardian - not parent. I wouldn't really mind thinking of her as my mother, though; my parents are probably in another world right now looking for me. Until they find me (unless I find them first once I break the Curse Mantra), it would be nice to have a sort of motherly figure around.

The sooner I find love, the sooner I can find out who I am and where I really belong. Right now, my name is the only thing I was left with. Oh, not to mention a fleet of monsters called "Heartless" that followed me here to this island.

Who am I? And why are the Heartless after me?

* * *

_True Colors_

_Chapter One_

_Into the Blue_

* * *

I hadn't expected to wake up in the same place. I was being torn from dream to dream, nightmare to nightmare. Which was reality?

It started out the same as always; deep, amber eyes pierced into my skin as I lied there helpless and paralyzed, wanting to call for help but not having a voice. Its body stood tall like a person's, but it was black and smoke rose from the faint outline of a body. And as I lied there, unmoving, its gaze never lifted. I could only watch and hope that it wouldn't harm me. That's when it stepped forward, then again. Soon, it was so close I could feel a strong heat rising from the surface of its body; its hand grazed softly over me, always starting with my cheek, sweeping over my lips… It took its time tracing the outline of every curve on my body. Finally, it leant in close so that I can practically taste the warmth of its breath; it stared long and hard, and then hungrily closed the space between us.

That's when I woke up.

I never have the slightest inkling if I'm really awake at this point, but something about this morning felt so different. There was a soft shimmer coming in through an open window, and a warm, salty breeze drifted in and brushed past the whishing curtains. The sunrise was beautiful, and I took in a deep, refreshing breath. I couldn't be dreaming anymore. Everything was just far too perfect - not like those strange nightmares I've been having.

Destiny Islands. That's what they call this strange little island. As I sat there comfortably in bed, I tried to remember if I had ever even heard of it before. Of course, my efforts were useless. I only ended up with a slight headache. I guess the Curse Mantra had taken away _that _memory, too.

My name, Kairi, really was the only thing I could remember about myself (besides a select few other tidbits of useless info).

I slipped out of the covers and noticed that a school uniform had been lain out at the edge of the king-sized bed I had slept in, so I wasn't surprised to see that it hadn't gotten wound up in the sheets (my feet weren't even close to the end of the bed!). I studied it: there was a white, button-up shirt and a blue and white plaid, pleated skirt with it. It was beautiful; I let my fingers run lightly over the silk that complimented the luxurious bed sheets the uniform lied on, and noticed a pretty heart insignia on the backside of the shirt for "Kokoro." There were also two keys criss-crossing in front of the heart, though I wasn't quite sure what they stood for. I made a mental note to ask Sora about it. That should start up some kind of conversation.

I didn't know much about Kokoro Academy, to be honest. From what I gathered, Asa implied that it was _mostly _a school full of extremely well-to-do teens. It was a school packed with wealth, intellect, talent… Anything and everything amazing. Oh, and variety! Odds were, I was bound to make a few friends. It's a huge school; the senior class alone had nearly two thousand students. For such a small island, that's pretty impressive.

I happily shimmied into my uniform, tidied myself up a bit, and peeked quietly out my door. Directly across from me was Sora's room, and his door was closed. With only about fifteen minutes left to get to school, that worried me. Was he still sleeping? Should I knock on the door and check?

Probably.

So slipped out of my room and pressed my ear to his door and shivered. It was strangely cold. I squinted my eyes and listened hard for any kind of sound. No snoring or anything… So I lifted my hand and went in for the knock.

"What are you doing?"

I froze. Oh, Sora's awake. "Err, I thought you were still sleeping, so I was gonna wake you up." I smiled sheepishly, stepping back from the door. My cheek was cold from where it was pressed.

"Oh," was all he said as he brushed past me and entered his room. I caught a glimmer of irritation in his impressive blue eyes, and suddenly I kinda felt like a bug that nobody wanted around.

"Yeah…" I rubbed my cheek and watched as he shut the door - more like _slammed_ the door, actually. Boy, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!

"Be out in a sec!" He shouted from the other side; then I heard some shuffling. I sighed.

This was how Sora was; he never said more to me than he absolutely had to, no matter how much I'd try to talk to him. Asa would always tell me, _"Oh, Sora's just shy around pretty girls!" _I was flattered, but then I started to wonder if she actually meant to say "bitter" or "spiteful." That would make more sense in this case. I brushed off the thought and decided to walk down the hall to the stairs and down to the dining room where I found Asa sitting at the table (it reminded me of one of those long tables you'd sit at in a bar). She was watching T.V. from a suspended flat screen up in the far left corner of the kitchen. Some cooking channel.

"Oh, hey there!" she chirped, looking over her shoulder with that bright smile of hers. Sora was pretty much a spitting image of her, only not so girly. They had the same goofy, infectious smile (I saw him smile at her _once_); I couldn't help but flash a smile of my own.

"Good morning!" I took a seat next to her and crossed one leg over the other, suddenly noticing how short my skirt was when it revealed the porcelain of my upper thigh.

"Wow, that uniform looks great on you! Ya know, I wore that when I was about your age. We were the same size then… And then Sora happened, and well…" She glanced down at her body and chuckled. I rolled my eyes; she was very thin for her age, and as far as I could see, she had no room to complain.

"Oh, you are _not _fat, Asa."

She sighed thoughtfully, casually glancing at the T.V. then glancing back at me.

"You really think so?" She asked after a moment, catching me off guard.

I nodded quickly. How could someone so pretty be so self conscious?

My heart leapt when I heard thumping coming from the stairs. Sora appeared with a black messenger bag on his shoulder, and he too was clad in a silky, expensive, and very stunning uniform. I stared like an idiot because the boy wearing it was even more stunning. Asa chuckled; she must've noticed my gaping.

Sora seemed impatient, so I stood up from my seat and smiled, letting him know that I was ready to leave. Asa pulled us both into a brief hug. "Sora, you take good care of Kairi. Don't let her get lost. Kokoro's pretty big!"

I gulped; hopefully, Sora wouldn't mind me following him around like a lost puppy. For one, quick moment, he sent me ice-cold daggers as if he could somehow hear my thoughts. This went unnoticed by Asa, who pecked him on the cheek and ruffled his spiky hair. I tried my best to hold back a laugh.

"Whatever." Without another word, he headed straight for the door. It made me uneasy… He didn't even say bye to his mother. What's going on here?

"Bye, ma'am!" I said cheerfully before following after Mr. Grumpy. "And thanks so much for lending me this uniform!"

"No problem at all. I'm just glad it fits." She waved. "Have a great day, Kairi! And don't worry about a thing. I'm sure they'll love you!"

Butterflies welled up in my stomach. This was my new beginning: new school, new friends… new world. I was practically a stranger to myself, and I could thank the Curse Mantra for that. Who could I love enough to break the spell?

* * *

I had to run in order to catch up to Sora, who was already starting to look like an ant from where I was standing.

"Hey, wait up!"

I thought I heard a growl, but it could've been my imagination. Nonetheless, Sora kinda slowed down. I jogged over to him, struggling to keep up with his pace. He was probably worried about being late.

After a minute or so of awkward silence had come and gone, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to say something. "So…" I wracked my mind for a topic. What could I do to make him lighten up?

He stopped dead in his tracks and regrettably looked me in the eye. I froze, but I was too stubborn to look away. What was this guy's problem? I needed to know.

Suddenly, he snatched my wrists and forcefully tugged me forward so that my face was almost touching his; the shock of it kept me from reacting, at least physically. My mind was reeling, and my stomach was doing somersaults; my voice decided to betray me and disappear without a trace.

"Listen carefully," His voice came out in an icy hiss. "Saving you was a mistake. I'm sorry that I even brought you into my household!" His grip tightened to a painful extent. "So whatever it takes to break that curse of yours and get your memories back, I hope you do it fast."

He leant in so close that his lips hovered over my own; only then did I realize that I was trembling.

"Or you'll regret it."

He released me then and continued walking on as if I was a vile sickness he wished to avoid. I rubbed my aching wrists, but nothing seemed to rid me of the strange burning sensation. There were even red slits from his fingernails.

I followed in his path but was sure to keep my distance; there were so many questions flooding my head. I wish I could retaliate, give him a piece of my mind, but all in all, I felt empty. Nothing I could do would fill me up again - not unless I kept trying to break the barrier Sora had put up to block me out. What in the world could I have done to make him hate me so much? I really needed to know, but something told me that now wasn't exactly the time to ask him. It was probably the throbbing in my wrists.

As I was walking, I took a deep breath and steadied my shaking hands. I focused on things like the trees, how the bright blue sky hovered far above their lush green canopy. I could hear the swishing waves of the ocean in the distance. Rays from the sun reached down through various spaces and warmed my skin comfortably, and just like that, I was taken away to a different place - a place where my fears were chased away with promises of happiness. The beauty of this little world stood out to me in that moment in a way it hadn't since I had arrived.

Then something struck me like the bullet of a gun, and I was frozen in place - back where I started - where the pain in my wrists resurfaced and the haze of tears that threatened to slip from my eyes wasn't just from gazing into the bright, sun-brimmed sky. The late summer's warmth had completely abandoned me, and I felt _cold_. A bone-chilling wisp of air crept around me, and it was as if I was being watched by the eyes of a murderer.

_'Princess…' _

* * *

I couldn't tell if it was out of excitement or fear, but his long beard amused me. It was gray and pointed at the end where it fell at the very base of his torso, reminding me of a wizard - especially the way his large, dark eyes peered into my own as if they were merely windows to the forgotten story of my life. His voice was worn with the struggles of time, but his words were wise and stern.

His name was Yen Sid - _Master _Yen Sid - and he was the principal of Kokoro. He was the one responsible for keeping order, and he was tall and _very _intimidating, even for a man of his years. I would be utterly shocked and amazed if anyone had ever dared to go against his authority.

He cleared his throat, pleading that I say more after introducing myself. Problem was… the Curse Mantra was still in full effect, and I felt as senile as an elderly woman. I tried to think of something – anything - about myself and my family, but a headache threatened to arise and rebel against my attempts.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Master. I honestly can't recall much of anything." My face felt hot with frustration, and I started to wonder if he would believe me.

After a short moment and the steady rhythm of a ticking grandfather clock, his eyes somewhat softened. "Ah, I knew there was something _different _about you from the moment you stepped into my office."

My heart leapt. How…? Maybe this old man actually was some sort of wizard.

"A Curse Mantra," he stated harshly, stepping around his desk and coming to a stop in front of me. "And a nasty one, at that."

I nodded once briskly. "I was told that I needed…" Suddenly, I felt silly. I folded my hands over my stomach and peered down at my fingers, not quite certain if I had been told the truth.

"Yes?" The master clasped his hands behind his back, studying me curiously.

"That I needed to find true love." I was too stubborn to let my voice sound with anything but pride.

To my surprise, the wise old man chuckled. "Most definitely. And even for someone with no memories, what you require to break the spell is not impossible." He cleared his throat, then continued to peer into my eyes as if he could see something beyond that of violet irises.

I smiled. Maybe my predicament wasn't so silly after all.

"I can see that your heart contains an untainted light, and the shadow of doubt never dwells there for long." He closed his eyes thoughtfully before making his way around his office desk. "You will make friends easily here - no doubt."

He snapped his fingers, and a small card appeared in my hands with the names of my classes. My mouth gaped.

"I was asked to overlap your schedule with Master Sora's. Surely, he won't mind showing you around until you get used to this Academy."

_Master_ Sora?

"Th-Thank you very much, Master!" I nearly laughed. My excitement was hardly containable. I held onto the card tightly as if it would fade as quickly as it had appeared.

He nodded sternly. "Take care. I have confidence that you will break the spell."

* * *

I was told to keep my distance - to give us space so that no one mistook us for friends. So I walked idly behind, pretending that it was of my own accord and that I had no care in the world that I was alone. Several students approached him, and my heart leapt when I heard Sora's laugh for the first time. From what it seemed, he was completely at ease around them.

"Who's the girl?" I heard a silver-haired boy ask, and so I toyed with my fingers, pretending that I was busy and hadn't noticed his question.

"Hell if I know!" Sora chuckled carelessly.

"Well, she's pretty," I heard someone else say. My face felt flushed, and I was very tempted to stick my fingers in my ears. Out of all the conversations going on around us - there were tons of students in the hall - why did theirs have to stand out the most?

"So what? There's a whole bunch of pretty girls here. Besides, red heads aren't my type." He sounded slightly aggravated.

I wasn't the least bit surprised.

"News flash, _jerks _aren't my type," I snapped under my breath.

I got the nerve to look up; Sora had paused for some reason, so I stopped as well, praying that I wasn't too close. I distracted myself with a bulletin board beside me and read some of Destiny Island's highlights.

"What's going on, man?" I heard another voice ask.

My stomach grumbled nervously. There's absolutely no way he could've heard me…

Right?

"It's nothing."

Phew. Relief!

When they started moving again, I followed suit, looking down at my card and reading the first row carefully.

**Period One Room 507 Magic Arts Merlin**

My eyes widened, and my heart began to thump so heavily against my chest, I could've sworn that the students walking past me could hear it. Magic? I was gonna learn how to use magic?

I was so caught up in my own excitement that I walked into someone. When I looked up, I took in a sharp breath of air and stepped back, only to be met with that familiar icy pair of daggers: a trademark of Sora's.

"_Sorry_," I mouthed.

He simply looked away (his friends were laughing at me) and walked into room 507 without a single word. I rolled my eyes and looked in another direction, waiting until everyone else had stepped into the classroom.

I would probably regret not paying attention later, but until then, I wasn't going to worry about the consequences.

* * *

I walked into the room, which turned out to be a lot larger than I had imagined. It was more like a miniature gymnasium, and there were actually stands instead of old-fashioned table-chair desks. There were several students piling into them, all talking and laughing and carrying on about their summers. There was only one person who seemed to keep to herself: a petite girl sitting by a diamond shaped window on the far left of the room (from the direction I was facing), allowing the light of the world outside to illuminate the sketchbook resting in her lap.

I made my way up the stands, receiving a lot of stares which I easily answered with a smile. My eyes wandered over to Sora, where he was sitting beside that silver-haired boy and a few others from before. From a safe distance, he looked happy. And for a moment, I felt like I was losing my marbles. Maybe I made up everything about this morning - how he had snatched me by the wrists and had said all those hateful things.

Nobody said anything about the Curse Mantra causing hallucinations, though. At least, not at this point. The curse was still pretty fresh. Master Yen Sid probably would've noticed if I was capable of experiencing such side effects.

Sora looked in my direction, and in the instant our eyes met, that happiness I noticed in him was gone. His eyes grew harsh and questioning, and before I had the chance to react, he had already turned away, focusing on the lively conversation next to him.

That's when I made up my mind. I was going to ask him (after school) why exactly he hated me so much. This whole situation was entirely immature and seemingly unreasonable (as far as I knew), and according to everyone I had come into contact with, I was a stranger. I had never been to Destiny Islands before. In other words, I had never met Sora before. What could I have done?

"Excuse me," a soft voice interrupted my storming thoughts.

The girl with the sketchbook was in front of me now; her lips curled into a delicate smile, and her soft blue-gray eyes slanted slightly. "Are you new here?"

"Yes," I nodded with a smile in return. "My name's Kairi."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Naminé." Her voice was nothing short of sincere. "You looked troubled, so I thought I'd help you to a seat."

I followed her up to the top of the stands, where she took her spot by the window as I sat to her left. "This general spot's usually free," she chirped. "Or _not crowded_, I should say."

"Fine by me. I was planning on sitting over here, anyways," I giggled.

"Oh, are you a new student?" a girl with chestnut hair and bright emerald eyes asked from the row in front of me; the girl sitting beside her turned around as well, looking just as excited.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm Kairi."

"Sweet! My name's Selphie."

"And I'm Olette," the girl sitting next to her also had green eyes, though they were a tad bit lighter. "So what brings you here to Kokoro?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Selphie stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "She's a Keyblade wielder, like us! And she wants to train under the greatest masters of all the worlds, right?" she asked with a knowing grin.

My heart thudded. "What's a… '_Keyblade wielder'_?"

Selphie gasped. "Huh? Whaddya mean _'What's a Keyblade wielder_?' Everybody knows _that._"

"Apparently not." Olette snapped before she looked at me with concern.

Naminé placed a hand over her mouth; it seemed as if she saw something terrifying.

"Kairi, a Keyblade is an extension of one's heart. Its true purpose is to defend the light, or what we see as the light. Our friends, family… Our homes. There are many people with the potential to summon one, but it takes a true Keyblade wielder to become a master," Olette explained.

"We still have lots to learn about our Keyblades before we can even _think _about becoming masters," Selphie sighed, twirling her hair.

Naminé placed her hands in her lap. "Kairi…" Her voice was full of concern. "You don't know if you're a wielder, do you?"

I shook my head. It couldn't hurt to tell them about the curse, right? Perhaps that would clear some things up.

"I came to the academy for another reason," I replied after a moment. "Have you ever heard of a Curse Mantra?"

Naminé nodded. "Yes. I can sense one right now. So, you came here looking for a way to get rid of it," she concluded.

"Yeah."

"Ya know, not just anyone can be accepted into Kokoro. Master Yen Sid is _very _choosey. There must be something about you that he really, _really _appreciates." Selphie thought for a moment. "Are you a genius? Smarts like that would probably win the old man over."

I chuckled. "No, I'm definitely not a genius."

"Selphie's right. Master Yen Sid has turned down many students, simply because they lacked the potential as wielders. So, maybe you _do _have the potential. You just don't know it yet." Olette smiled.

"Maybe." I felt nervous. A Keyblade wielder? Me?

"About that curse of yours…" Olette continued. "You just need to battle it with true love, right? I learned about it in my studies last year."

"Oh, we can help you there!" Selphie cooed. "There are so many hunks in this school I can hook you up with. Hmm…" She looked around the classroom.

"_True _love, Selphie. Not lust," Olette huffed.

"True love," Naminé repeated in deep thought, peering down at her unfinished drawing.

* * *

It was, for the most part, an introduction day and an overview of the class study plans. It came and went, and in the time it took from bell to bell, my excitement had gathered immensely. I had even made three new friends in the first class of the day, so I was overjoyed with my progress. I would not only battle the curse with true love, but with true friendship as well. I felt something good in their hearts - in Selphie, Olette, and Naminé. Maybe their lights were strong as well.

I followed Sora to each of my classes but from a distance, of course, so that I didn't anger him any further than I already had (if that was possible). And in each class, I had introduced myself to smiling faces; it seemed as if I wasn't a burden to anyone else. Selphie, Olette, and Naminé had even appeared in a few of my other classes as well, so I sat with them and talked about all sorts of things. Selphie found it funny that I could recall absolutely nothing from my past - not even my home world. On the other hand, Naminé seemed perpetually worried; she had even assured me that I would find love and that she would help me do so to the best of her ability.

By the end of the day, after the final bell, we said our goodbyes; I headed to the bathroom. When I came out, the halls were completely deserted. I hadn't expected Sora to wait around for me, so I had already been mapping out my trip to the mansion in my head. I found my locker with some luck and a little patience and stacked the books I had collected throughout the day inside, making sure that everything was neat and organized before I closed the door.

Then, for the second time that day, a freezing wisp of air hit me, bringing with it an array of distant whispers.

_'Princess…'_ It taunted its nickname for me as it had this morning; I looked all around me, hoping to find whatever the voices belonged to standing somewhere in the hallway.

It turned to screaming - thunderous screaming - as I lost the ability to stand, searing pain ripping through my head. I felt the cold tiles of the floor smash against my fallen knees and the way the ice of the air around me crept over my skin; my voice had been stolen, and though I wanted to call for help with every nerve in my body, my efforts were useless.

Through the blur of my vision, I saw something; its black body crept closer, and then there were more that followed, reaching for me over the screaming of their voices.

_'Light!' _They roared; I braced myself for the slashing and tearing that was bound to come, and yet, I felt nothing but a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Kairi!" Naminé cried out, placing her hands on my damp cheeks as if she was trying to wake me from a nightmare.

"Nami?" I panted. "Can you see them, too?"

"It's the Curse Mantra, Kairi. I can see it in your eyes. It's only making you _think_ that it was the Heartless!"

I wiped my nose and noticed a deep red smear on the back of my hand. "Heartless?" So that's what those black things were supposed to be?

"Yes. Thank goodness I decided to come back. I left my sketchbook in my last period class on accident," she nearly laughed. Her voice was shaky.

"Here, take this." She helped me to my feet and handed me a tissue for my nose. "I'll walk to the mansion with you, Kairi. It's not safe for you to be alone."

"So if something like that starts to happen again…?"

"I'll snap you out of it," she smiled confidently.

Suddenly, I found myself wondering if she was a hallucination, too. After all, what I had just witnessed was proof that my curse was more severe than most Curse Mantras. Of course the bad stuff was gonna start happening sooner than later.

Unless I had never even crawled out of bed in the first place, and this was just another one of those nightmares.

If that's the case, when will I wake up?

* * *

When I walked through the door (it had been left unlocked), it seemed as if no one was home. I had a feeling that Asa had to work late; Sora was probably upstairs in his room taking a snooze. In the short time I've been here, two things were certain: Sora loved naps, and he hated me.

Oh, right. I was going to ask him about that, wasn't I?

I started my journey upstairs once I cut through the kitchen, noticing a dim light in the hallway above me. So I walked faster, my heart pounding with anticipation; when I made it all the way up, I didn't notice anyone. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind me, and I was met with a familiar pair of sky-blue eyes.

"Oh, hey!" I greeted him cheerfully, only to be ignored as he brushed past me with ease.

What a predictable response.

My frustration got the better of me. "What is your problem?" I snapped. I was scared, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

He froze momentarily, glancing over his shoulder in a sort of carefree manner. "That's rhetorical," he stated bitterly, smirking as if he somehow enjoyed upsetting me.

I groaned. Was that going to be his new favorite response?

"You have been treating me with nothing but disrespect ever since I got to this _stupid_ island," I snarled with as much venom as I could. "Trust me, if I had a choice, I would _not _have come here knowing that I would have to meet someone as shallow and heartless as you!" I was shouting now; my hands were shaking, and I wanted nothing more than to get to the root of this.

He turned around completely, and for the first time (though it was only for an impossibly brief moment) there was something of regret in his eyes.

"I need you to hate me," he whispered with emotion I couldn't recognize.

Before he turned around and stormed away, I caught a glimmer of gold in his normally blue orbs.

Who was Sora, really?

* * *

The shower was my favorite thinking place, besides lying in a fluffy, comfy bed late at night when the whole world was sleeping. The hot steam left a screen of fog on the mirror in the shower; my silhouette made me appear as a ghost in the midst of the bathroom, barely visible to my tired eyes. I took in the intoxicating smell of fruits as I lathered myself in exotic soaps, focusing on the wet locks of my hair when I turned my attention to shampoo instead. It was all so heavenly that I feared I would soon fall asleep in the safety of the shower - where my privacy was secured by the locked door.

I thought about everything - how I had reacted with Sora when I had gotten back from school. I felt guilty, and I was certainly capable of handling my red-headed temper much better. Why did I let Sora get under my skin so much? We were practically strangers, and yet, if felt as if his opinion of me mattered. It didn't, did it?

Even though Sora had been so hateful, I could feel something good about him, too. Something that he certainly didn't want me to see, for whatever reason.

He needed me to hate him… but why? What was his reasoning?

The more I pondered, the more restless I became, and not even the warmth of the shower water could soothe me anymore. I climbed out wearily and wrapped myself in a towel before cracking the door open and peeking into the hallway. I caught a glimpse of him - of Sora resting against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked like he was thinking, too.

I closed the door quickly and quietly before he could catch me peeking, reasoning with myself.

I felt the incentive to apologize, even though I was completely certain that Sora didn't. So I made sure the towel was wrapped tightly around me before pressing the door open once more and creeping into a much cooler hall.

Sora drew his attention to me immediately as I shut the bathroom door behind me.

I took in a deep breath before meeting his eyes with my own.

"Sora?" I asked hesitantly before he pushed himself off the wall and stood up straight.

That's when I noticed it; his eyes were completely consumed with the gold I had noticed before. My brow furrowed in confusion.

In one swift movement, my wrists were collected and drawn up above my head, and the heat of his body was pressed closely against my own, only allowing hardly enough space to let my towel fall to my feet. I shivered and panted; my face grew flushed as I watched his golden orbs glaze over my chest, down over my torso, to a place where he had proceeded to place his knee and force my legs apart.

A heat foreign to me began to spread slowly from where we made contact, and my legs seemed to part on sheer need and instinct. Sora closed what little space that was left between us, nipping at my neck with his lips and his teeth.

"Sora, please stop it. I don't want this!" I nearly sobbed.

He groaned, bringing his eyes up to take in mine.

"Sora isn't here," he whispered in the hint of a snicker.

A black, hazy smoke began to rise like vapors from his body.

"What are you?" I spat, trying desperately to wiggle myself from his dominating grasp.

I felt something long and hard grind into the space between my legs, and his eyes closed in bliss; he returned to the softness of my neck, to that place just below my ear, and I heard his bubbling growls and pants for more. So he pursued just what he wanted, harder and faster until the heat had spread up through my stomach; my body was conjuring something explosive, and though the pleasure was immense, my heart knew it was wrong. I needed to escape - run to a place where I could lock the door and separate myself from this lustful monster.

He took in my lips with the softness of his own, hungrily rummaging my mouth with his needy tongue; that's when I gathered my senses and bit him so hard, I could taste his blood in my mouth. He hissed in pain, releasing my hands to place his own at his bleeding lips.

I took the chance I had and ran with full speed to my bedroom, making sure to lock my door. Only once had I dared to look back, and the color blue met my worried, instantaneous glance.

I had hurt the monster, but I had also hurt Sora.

As I fell on top of my bed, panting and sobbing from the shock of what had happened, only then did I realize that I wasn't the only one with a curse to fight.

Sora had a curse too, and it was one that could consume him completely at any given moment.

That night, I lied awake in the darkness of my room, peering out into the moonlit sky, wondering - worrying - about the tortured boy in the room across from me.

* * *

A/N: I have a severe case of writer's block for my other stories, so in the midst of taking a hiatus, my mind conjured up yet another story. I apologize for having not updated in so long. I'm starting out fresh with a new story, and I have plenty of ideas for this, so I can't imagine arriving at any dead ends.

I wanted this to be as original as possible without being too strange and/or cliché (I'm so tired of reading the same storylines over and over again), and the fantasy genre leaves a great deal of room to be creative. This chapter was a heck of a lot of fun to write, though it had its challenges as well. I had deleted and rewritten it a few times before I was even at ease with the introduction paragraph/s.

I'm open to reviews, so please let me know what you think of it so far!

Since the title of the story is "True Colors," each chapter is going to have a color theme (since everyone probably knows that different colors have different meanings). If anyone out there has any ideas, just let me know. :)


	2. Shades of Yellow

Title: True Colors

Story Type: Alternate Universe/Story (AU)

Rating: M for Adult Situations/Sexual Content

Genres: Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery

Summary: Tossed into a world with no recollection of her past, Kairi must face the mysterious pursuits of ghost-like Heartless, a curse that threatens to transform her into a monster, and the test of finding true love in the tainted heart of a certain golden-eyed AntiSora.

Pairings: Sora/Kairi/AntiSora

* * *

_True Colors_

_Chapter Two_

_Shades of Yellow_

* * *

If pain was a color, then I imagine it would be bright and intrusive - or perhaps, even, a variety of colors for a variety of pains. Searing reds, toxic purples, revolting greens…. They all filled my essence to the core. Down a long, dark corridor, I ran and ran ceaselessly from those bright yellow eyes, bearing the unbearable as a trudged through yet another hazy dream. I was cold; my body shook viciously, and I could feel ice work its way through my veins into my pounding heart. The mystery licking at my heels - he laughed menacingly like a witch conspiring great evil. I looked over my shoulder again for what felt like the hundredth time. He was closing in. _He was too fast_.

Then I felt him as his hands grasped my shoulders and shook me with so much force, it sent my head into a dizzy spell. "Wake up!" He snarled.

My chest convulsed as I took a fresh sweep of air; I sat up quickly, though my head pounded and I nearly fainted back onto the mattress.

"Kairi, are you all right?" A soft voice asked me after a moment. I looked up begrudgingly; the pounding in my head was only worsening by the second. Asa sat at my side on the bed, watching me with great concern. After a moment, I still hadn't found my voice. The woman placed a warm hand on the surface of my head, and her eyes squinted with the furrow of her brow. "You're awfully cold!" Her voice regarded an unusual amount of disbelief.

"Curse…" Was all I managed to say.

A minute or so passed of complete silence. "Stay home today and rest. I'll find someone who can -"

"N-No, that's okay." The window was open; as I took a few deep, steady breaths of the fresh island air, the aching slowly receded and relief washed over me like an oceanic cradle, cleansing me from all the colors I had been stained with. "The fresh air helps. I need to get out." I let a slight smile tug at the corners of my lips.

She looked at me funny. "You sure? Ya know, you could have this whole place to yourself for a day. It would be nice and quiet," she urged.

"I'm fine. Really," I chuckled now. "Besides, it's only the second day of school. I don't want to be absent so early in the year."

"Ehh, what kind of kid are you, anyways?" She smirked. "Most wouldn't pass up an opportunity to miss school. Especially if they're sick… or cursed, in your case."

"Well, I suppose I'm just a freak then," I joked with a proud sort of voice. "I happen to like school."

She snorted. "In that case, you might wanna take a look at the clock."

* * *

I had gotten ready for school in record time - flying back and forth between my bedroom and the bathroom as I prepared myself for the day ahead, careful not to run into Sora.

_Sora. _All of last night flashed through my mind, and I shivered as I stared at the pale girl in my reflection. There, along the softness of my jaw line - right below my earlobe - was a bruise. My first instinct was to reach for it and stroke it, just to see if it was real and not some silly mind trick. When it didn't fade away, the weight of reality hit me like a train; what had nearly taken complete advantage of me last night wasn't Sora. It was a cruel, heartless monster, and for some reason, it seemed to hate _me _in particular. Deep down in my heart, I knew that Sora was trapped - much like I was - in some twisted spell that could only be lifted by some unlikely happening. I didn't know much about anything. I hardly even knew anything of myself, but one thing was certain.

Yesterday, I saw a light in Sora's heart - a strong one hiding behind parasitic shadow.

Looking at the mark on my neck, I wanted to be angry. In any normal circumstance, I probably _would _be; nonetheless, I felt nothing but pity. To be so easily consumed by something - by a monster like the one I witnessed last night - must be scary. Or maybe that's a farfetched understatement. It must be horrifying, to say the least.

I dressed myself and concealed anything that would draw negative attention; after all, I couldn't think of a good excuse for the mark on my neck. I had a feeling that Naminé knew a great deal of things about curses, so perhaps she would know something of Sora's. There was light in her heart too - a lot of it - so I had no doubt in my mind that I could trust her to keep my concerns a secret for Sora's sake.

When I was ready, I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sora's mother was sitting in the kitchen watching T.V. like she had been yesterday morning. She turned to me with a smile. "You better hurry. Sora's already headed out. He's so impatient," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

I was relieved. For now, it's probably better that I keep my distance. For _both_ our sakes. I said my hasty goodbye's before I sprinted outside, a burst of air brushing over my skin and rinsing over the very last bit of pain left in my body. The comforting sensation came as a surprise; in the midst of my thoughts, I had completely forgotten about my own curse: the whole reason why I was even feeling ill in the first place.

Was it foolish for me to place Sora before myself… in the face of death?

* * *

By the time I finally made it to the fifth floor and into the proper classroom, I was a sweaty, panting mess. The late bell rang as I stepped in through the doorway; I didn't hesitate for a second and headed straight to my seat by Naminé. The joyfulness in her eyes withered as she watched me, almost as if she saw something the others couldn't. My eyes flickered to her open sketchpad where I caught a glimpse of a black expanse, but she shifted and placed her forearms over her drawing; I couldn't see any more.

"Why were you so late?" Selphie perked up curiously, turning around in her place on the bleachers just to study my response. "For a second, I thought you were gonna bail out on us! And today's supposed to be awesome." She smiled confidently, and Olette gave her an odd look. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ehh, why is that, Selphie? Did I miss something?" Olette asked suspiciously.

"Well, we're actually using our Keyblades today in class, right? I'm pretty sure Teach said something along those lines." Selphie placed a finger at her chin in thought. "Hmm…"

I felt someone poke my shoulder. Naminé slid her sketchbook closer to me so that I could read the note she had scribbled: 'You okay?'

That's when the teacher, Merlin, howled out "Now, quiet down class!" I looked at Naminé and mouthed 'Talk to you later.' She nodded before recollecting her sketchbook.

"Here goes!" I heard Selphie whisper excitedly.

I shivered at the thought of the "Keyblade." What if I couldn't wield one? Would Master Yen Sid change his mind about my acceptance into Kokoro? My stomach twisted into nervous knots.

Merlin waited until everyone fell silent, and for a moment, I felt that the pounding in my chest could be heard across the room. His kind eyes scanned over us all, landing on me; he smiled generously before adding, "There's no need to be nervous. Today, we're going to study cure spells." Was that directed at _me _or everyone?

"It's very important that we learn how to cure before anything else. That way, mistakes made with the following spells can be easily fixed." He flicked his wand, and suddenly a brilliant flash escaped from its tip, flickering like lightening. "Thunder." Then he angled his wand in a different direction, letting a ribbon of orange fire rush from the wand's extension. "Fire." Then there was a flurry of ice soaring in all directions, stirring the most response from the crowd watching. "Blizzard!" He lowered his wand, focusing his attention back to his pupils. "Though these spells are equally as important, they are far more dangerous. Rather, cure spells aren't dangerous at all," he chuckled. "Only helpful."

"So then…" He continued. "Let's begin, shall we?"

He began twirling his wand, starting off with small circles; like ripples in water, the circles grew larger as he carried on. The room began to morph and distort, and after only a moment, I found myself standing in a large, circular room.

"Neat, isn't it?" Olette smiled, somewhat calming my nerves.

I nodded. "Yeah."

The room reminded me of an image from a fairy tale - a magician's study. There were book shelves along every curve of the wall with tons of books stacked on their old wooden shelves. I saw tables and desks and chairs of all sorts around the room, even a dresser or two; the only source of light in this mysterious room came from the candles sitting in clusters on nearly every flat surface.

The class stood in a jumbled crowd around Merlin, who had taken the initiative to quiet everyone down once more. "Now, I need everyone's attention. Sora, can you please come to the center?"

My heart leapt at the mention of his name.

I watched curiously as Sora made his way through the silent crowd, greeting Merlin with a light smile who in turn chuckled. "As sharp as ever! There are several who are new to magic this year, so I was wondering if you could perhaps give us a demonstration."

Sora nodded. "Okay. No problem." I wondered if I was the only person who noticed the smugness in the curved corners of his lips.

Selphie clasped her hands in front of her chest like a young girl watching her favorite boy band. "Oh, I _knew _today was gonna be awesome! Sora's the highest ranking Keyblade wielder in Kokoro, right below Masters Yen Sid and Mickey. _He's amazing,_" She gushed.

So _that's _why Sora's referred to as a master. Impressive. I began to feel oddly competitive, even going so far as picturing myself standing in Sora's place and demonstrating an array of beautifully carried out techniques to a large cluster of awed faces. I hadn't even realized that I had zoned out until I felt Naminé nudge my shoulder.

"Kairi?"

"Hm?" I peeled my eyes away from the center of the room to a pair of worried eyes.

"Oh, let her be, Nami!" Selphie chirped. "Sora's adorable. Just admit it."

"Shh! He's about to start," Olette warned by placing a finger to her lips before turning around to face Sora, who withdrew this so-called "Keyblade" in a quick flash of white light; a glow emerged and extended from the security of his hand, where the light faded and revealed an intricate sort of blade shaped like a key.

"Now, for those of you who are unfamiliar with magic, pay close attention!" Merlin suggested, raising his wand as he spoke. "There is a lot that can be learned by watching a master."

Outstretching his arm and handling his blade as if it was merely a weightless extension of his own body, Sora closed his eyes for a brief moment, planning out his course of action. I watched with great anticipation, wondering what the boy who had so coldly snatched my wrists, warning me stay away from him or else I'd regret it, was truly capable of.

Like the crackle of a fired gun, he began to act out his plan, spinning his blade around in a vortex and twisting himself so that he could follow up with a bright green flash of light - what I assumed to be the cure spell. It was beautiful - far more so than I had imagined. Then he continued effortlessly, sprinting in one direction and taking on a back flip from the wall, shooting blasts of flames and chasing them with the green light from before, quickly consuming the bright fiery bursts.

Again, he took to mid air, leaping and bounding off of surfaces in the most awing patterns, spurting every spell he could think of - spells I didn't even know existed, washing them all away with cure spells. It was as if he was battling something that no one else could see, taking them on with every ounce of his strength.

It was as if he was battling his demons, and we were there watching - waiting for him to triumph. No. Expecting him to.

He brought forth a bright array of healing spells from a spot on the floor, following each one with another in a loose circle. They began to change and become brighter the longer he continued this, forming stronger and more effective spells. Still, it was beautiful, and I was entranced and intimidated by his displays. He could easily be rid of me if he really wanted. Of course, I wouldn't last long facing someone like him in battle. I didn't even know if I had the potential to wield a Keyblade.

"Curaga!" He commanded for one final time, as a great source of green light sprawled from the tip of his Keyblade; the magic became a flower for a short moment before it faded away and the room fell dim again.

Applause quickly filled the expanse of the room over Sora's panting; Merlin placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, giving him an approving smile. "I expected nothing less!"

My blood ran cold and, for a brief instant, Sora's eyes met mine - his normally blue eyes eclipsed with gold. My head seared with pain, and I was brought back to the dream that revisited me each night - of the yellow-eyed monster that chased me through endless expanses of shadow and fear. My legs gave out, and my knees met the floor. I felt like I was slipping through a mirage, and the voices around me became distant and hollow.

I heard the echoes of maniacal laughter somewhere far in the distance, searching for me.

"Yoohoo! Kairi? Sora's cute and all, but you can't stare all day. That's just plain creepy!" Selphie waved her hand in front of my face.

I flinched - everything that had just happened (what I _thought _had just happened) wasn't real. Naminé, Olette, and Selphie were eyeing me now, wondering if I was beginning to lose my sanity. I was wondering the same thing.

Everyone had their Keyblades out, and Sora was standing over by his friends, laughing and casting spells.

Maybe Asa was right about me staying home today…

* * *

Once the bell rang, I stuck by Naminé while Olette and Selphie took off to the restroom; Selphie had explained that she needed a "Buddy System." We were the last ones in the classroom; Naminé was sure to grab her sketchbook, nestling it safely against her chest.

"Naminé?" I hesitated.

"Hm?"

"What did you do to summon your Keyblade?" I asked awkwardly. It seemed like a strange question, especially coming from me.

I thought back to before, in the study, when she had so effortlessly called to a beautiful white blade adorned with little pink and black roses. For a blade, it was classy; despite how girly a blade with flowers may seem at first, it was actually very elegant. Fitting for Naminé, I think.

She smiled sweetly. "When you're a beginner, it helps to focus on the things that make you the happiest."

I thought for a moment. That's easy enough: at this moment, my happiness was my friends - even Asa, who had taken me under her wing. If not for her, who knows where I'd be?

"Clear your mind of any negative emotion. That'll keep you from ever being able to call to the Keyblade," she warned. "Keyblades exist to protect the light, so focusing on the darkness won't help. It's very rare when a Keyblade will answer to crisis and fear. Those things are usually selfish: when most people worry, it's usually about themselves."

"Makes sense. So… that's all?"

She nodded. "We have time. Why don't you give it a try?"

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and trying my best to drift away and detach myself from my worries. When I thought of how Asa had cared for me as if she was my own mother, my heart lightened up and the knots of fear loosened in my heart. I thought of Naminé, who was quiet, but very kind and perceptive; Selphie, who was energetic, bubbly, and somewhat childish, though her upbeat spirit was always a joy to be around; Olette, who was rather serious, but sweet and motherly and someone I could surely count on watching out for me.

Sora's face came to mind, and my heart leapt painfully; I pictured the morning he had dug his nails into my wrists, how he had resorted to treating me like I was a sickness, and how… he was struggling, much like me.

He was struggling, and I wanted to help him.

"K-Kairi?"

My eyes snapped open.

"Your nose is bleeding!"

* * *

At the end of the day - and believe me when I tell you that the day was long and surprisingly solemn - I stood at my open locker, rummaging through books and collecting the ones I needed for my homework. For the most part, all was quiet except for the footsteps of students who had lingered to chat before heading out over the quad. Curiosity tugged at my eyes, so I let them follow the voices back.

_Odd. There's no one there. I could've sworn…_

I jumped; a locker opened and slammed shut somewhere close, and by the time I had turned around, I realized that it was only my own. I shivered, feeling as if an icy breeze had passed through from a winter storm outside. And now - even though every part of my body was struck with a horrible sense of fear - something reached from behind the closed door of my locker and cradled my heart with its lullaby.

A song… from my locker? I reached for the latch, entranced by the music-box lullaby that echoed so tenderly. With it followed whispers… What they were saying, specifically, I couldn't decipher. They merely accompanied the strange lullaby as a piano would accomplice a solo player in a concerto.

Noisily, the locker door screeched as I tugged it open gently, half afraid. What was all of this?

Blood. It covered every aspect of the inside, dripping in noisy patters. I stepped back instinctively; the sight of red made my heart pound faster than usual, so much that my breathing hitched.

'Princess…' The vile whispered icily. 'Death awaits your presence, but she will not wait forever.'

"Kairi, snap out of it!"

I was being shaken; my sight blackened, and for a moment, I wondered if I had been drowning. I drew air into my lungs as if I had gone an eternity without it. When the light around me - the sun that persisted to nipping at my skin in the gentlest of ways resurfaced, my eyes met with the soft blue of a knowing friend. Naminé. I was certain she could see everything.

I was still on my feet, surprisingly.

"Kairi," Her voice was grave, yet soft. "My sketchpad. I need to show you something - something important." She then flipped through the pages of the pad held in her hands, stopping on a heavily colored page - mostly black, I noted, as I took the pad into my own hands and studied the drawing. "I have Sight, but it's not very strong yet. I can mostly see things from the future, and I usually get these visions in dreams, but… this one comes to mind often, even when I'm not asleep."

"Yellow eyes…" I didn't mean for my voice to sound afraid, but it did. "My nightmares. You can see them, too."

She nodded. "Yes. I can, but this isn't about a nightmare. I believe that _this _is about an answer. One that you need urgently."

"To my curse?" I suppose the doubt arose from desperation. After what I had just witnessed, I was more than willing for an answer.

"Yes."

The drawing was mostly black, but now I know why. It was a precipice of fear, and there I was, fragile and terrified, running to a hope that called faintly in the distance. She drew me beneath those eyes where they chased me from somewhere in the darkness behind. One was yellow, as it should be, but strangely, the other was a cold, sky blue. This didn't fit the image at all…

"Why?" I trailed off; she knew what I wondering about.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself. My visions - I always try to depict them in my drawings as clearly as possible, but sometimes they take time to understand completely."

One gold eye and one blue. Two sides to one soul. I knew who he was - the mysterious face in the drawing, but…

For me, there was only a hidden answer begetting countless questions.

Naminé placed a hand on my shoulder, smiling as a ray of hope shone in the afternoon sunlight. "I'll help you figure out what it means, Kairi."

I smiled back, my heart finally steadying to a more normal pace. "Thank you."

* * *

"Naminé, can you keep a secret?"

We walked home together. Naminé still insisted that I shouldn't be alone, and I agreed fully. In the meantime, I took the chance to explain to her why I hadn't slept much - about Sora, and what had taken place in the dead of night. It took awhile (there was a lot I had to say about it all); our walking pace had even slowed so that we could stay a safe proximity away from Sora's house while I explained everything to the one person who would be able to comprehend it all - or so I had hoped. Even now, I could still see a strong light inside her heart (I wasn't sure of how I could see this), so I was certain that she would handle it well. It encouraged me to continue and to not hold anything back.

She was quiet for a moment, even halting in our slow-paced stroll. I stopped with her, watching as her eyes perceived something beyond my vision. Then she looked at me directly. "Either Sora's cursed, or your own curse is making it seem that way."

"But… Look, my wrists." My cuts were still there, so I held out my wrists and let her look at them closely. "He did that a couple days ago. Oh, and my neck. I had to cover a hickey with makeup." I licked my finger and rubbed it across the soft skin beneath my ear and alongside my jaw, wiping away the foundation. "That's from last night! It was all so real. I _felt _everything."

Naminé looked stressfully confused, her brow scrunching beneath her thoughts. "I can see the curse in you, but strangely I can only see how it affects _you_. I can't tell if it's really affecting Sora, as well. I-I'm at a loss," She closed her eyes warily. "But I do know for a fact that the Curse Mantra can harm you physically - not just mentally. It'll attempt to destroy from every aspect."

"So there's a chance that Sora's not cursed, after all." It was a statement, one that drifted freely and without my permission. "Maybe it's all in my head. The cuts on my wrists and the bruise on my neck… They're because of the curse." I was relieved somewhat. If the curse could make me see things that weren't really there, hear things that weren't ever sounded, feel things that weren't really carried out, then it wouldn't make sense for that to be limited to the icy air. The voices. It would make me feel pain as well, and put the blame on others - toying with my sense of security.

"You wanted to help him." Naminé smiled. "Even though there are so many things weighing down on your heart."

I nodded with a smile of my own.

We continued past a quiet neighborhood of island villas and toward the mass of trees Sora and I had to pass through every morning. It was beautiful the way the evening sun reached through the open cracks in the forest's density, creating dark little silhouettes at our feet that followed us like mischievous children.

"Come to think of it, I've never felt a curse in Sora." Naminé added to the faint echo of the shore. "But maybe that's because I've never been close to him in any way. I've never had reason to be."

"You can see things through emotional connection." I concluded.

She looked to be happy with that response. "Yes. First-hand emotional connection. Empathy doesn't count because it doesn't necessarily require actual contact with another."

"Hmm… I wonder what you'd see if you were to get close to him." My questions were killing me. So many unanswered, yet so many that just couldn't be. Not yet.

"My guess is as good as yours." There was a brief pause. "I'm not sure if it would be wise for you to put yourself around Sora, but I'm also not sure it would be wise for you to avoid him. I wish I knew what to do about him."

"So do I. Maybe I should leave and stay somewhere else. Asa would probably understand if I explained to her in private what was going on. She knows that I'm cursed. That way, Sora won't ever have to be alone with me. We could focus on becoming friends around other people - in a school environment."

"Hmm…" She swallowed dryly. "Have you tried explaining any of this to Sora? I mean, does he know about your curse?"

"He knows that I'm cursed. But I'm not sure if he knows anything _about_ it."

"The Curse Mantra is rarely spoken of, only because it hasn't been sung to anyone in over a thousand years. So, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. You should talk to him at least." She took in a shaky breath. "This may not be the wisest advice, but love rewards those who are brave. In other words, maybe good will come out of risking a moment to talk to him about what you've experienced. Ask for his side of the story and see if that was _him _attacking you or your curse. This will be your biggest challenge: discerning fantasy from reality. You have to try."

"I… I know." I looked ahead; the house was surprisingly close. It seemed as if we had walked so far in such a short amount of time. "Okay. I'll talk to him."

I was scared, and I knew that Naminé could feel it, too. But she was right. I had to try.

What was real… and what was not? Was Sora cursed, or was I just imagining things the whole time?

"I promise," Naminé whispered once we reached the veranda's steps. "I'll do my best to help you. And if you decide to talk to him, then _please_ be careful."

I pulled her into a quick hug before taking off towards the door. I needed time to think. I was sure to hide Namine's drawing in my shirt before opening the door and stepping timidly inside.

* * *

'Death awaits your presence, but she will not wait forever.'

I was hindered, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Is Sora home? Probably, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to speak to him just yet. I hadn't prepared myself in the least. If I was to look into a mirror right now, I'd look like a wreck. No doubt.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven.

I counted as I climbed, hoping to ease my mind with childlike antics. Nonetheless, the top came much too quickly, and I was in the dark hall, breaking into a sprint for my bedroom.

With the slam of the cold door against my back, I panted heavily, certain that my shortness of breath came from more than just my running. I was feeling faint, and black spots were beginning to take over my vision.

In truth, I was completely overwhelmed.

* * *

For once, the cold was comforting. My mind was cloudy, but I was awake enough to register the dark of night outside, how the only light source in my room seemed to be the desk lamp beside my bed. I shifted uneasily on the cool surface of the quilt. How long had I been asleep?

I wiped the back of my hand against the wet sensation under my nose. Another random nosebleed… Before it started trickling all over the place, I hitched myself off the bed and straight into the bathroom - nearly running into the one person my fears ached to avoid. My heart leapt painfully from the thrill, but I was in a rut. I couldn't exactly jolt back to my bedroom with a bleeding nose. Not when it bled like this.

I leaned over the sink, nearly choking on the crimson that pooled forth and splattered the normal white. My hands shook terribly from the stress of it all; I reached for the faucet, letting the water run ice cold. It seemed to help somehow. I coughed and sputtered, taking in mouthfuls of the water and spitting it back out in a bloody mess.

Finally, when the bleeding and the choking came to an end, I grabbed several tissues and wiped away the remaining mess on my face. My eyes fixated on a shadowed form in the doorway; I turned and noticed Sora, to my chagrin. He had his arms crossed, and he was leaning against the frame of the door, thinking I supposed.

"Why did you come back?" I had expected him to hiss and snarl, but his voice was soft - almost a husky sort of whisper. It startled me.

My heart thudded. Unbeknown to the reason why, I was stung by the question. "I need to talk to you about something important," I blurted.

His widened eyes caught mine.

"I came back because I don't know what to do." My voice quivered helplessly, and I supposed that, too, was from being overwhelmed. The stress was immense, and I hadn't the first idea how to dispel it. "I have a very dangerous curse, Sora. It's hurting me, but more importantly, I think it can hurt others, too."

I was searching for anything, anything at all in those impressive blue eyes, but what I saw was all but familiar. It was intense, and my shy eyes looked away as I continued.

"I don't know what's real and what's not." My voice came out more quietly this time. Despairingly.

"Last night, that monster you saw - that was real. That's why you shouldn't be here." He paused for a moment, and I waited patiently for him to continue. This is more than I expected him to say. "You're not the only one with a dangerous curse," he stated darkly. "I could've killed you last night."

"So that really happened. My curse didn't make any of that up." I sighed, warily stepping closer to Sora so that I could see his heart more clearly. There, in his chest was that light from before, tempting me to stay put.

He sighed. "You'd be much better off staying away from me, for your own good."

"What do I have to lose?" My voice slipped from my tongue far too easily. Again without my permission.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" he hissed, uncrossing his arms and standing up straight.

"As far as I'm concerned, my life's already over." This sounded unusually dark coming from someone like me. The Keyblade would never respond to an attitude like this.

To my surprise, Sora's eyes were still completely blue. He was giving me an odd look, as if I had spoken in a language he couldn't translate.

"Don't say something like that. That's exactly what that monster wants to hear."

"How do I know that my curse isn't playing tricks on me? What if we're not even really having this conversation right now?" He raised an eyebrow. "I have a feeling that _I'm _the only monster here." I sighed, studying the emotion in his face. He didn't look nearly as carefree as he did in school today. "Even if you say that you're cursed, too… somehow, I doubt it."

That's when my back smacked against the cold bathroom wall, my arms forced at my sides. His face inched dangerously close to mine. "He doesn't like it when you say that, either," Sora whispered.

His lips captured mine before I could protest even a little bit. And I was angry - not at him, but at myself, for being so easily enraptured. He was gentle, but quickly, his tongue picked up the pace and swirled with mine hungrily, seeking more and more. No matter what he found, it wasn't enough.

His breath was hot against my lips. "Look at me. This is real." His eyes had been taken over with a deep, burning gold. Only the ring around his irises remained blue.

I couldn't find my voice.

He clenched his eyes shut before releasing me and pushing himself away. "So what are you going to do? You should find someplace else to stay. The mayor has several extra rooms for people like you. People who wind up here from other worlds and have no place of their own."

My head took that into consideration, but my heart rejected it like a fool. Why did he have to go and kiss me like that? Now I feel like a puppet.

"Or maybe you could even stay with a friend. Naminé seems to like you a lot." Even though he was trying to persuade me to leave, he sounded guilty about something.

I stood straight; with my back up against the wall, I must've looked pretty helpless. Vulnerable. His eyes flickered to me warily, still golden and threatening to consume his composure - or what little of it he had left.

I did something that even took me by surprise. With everything that was weighing down on my shoulders and my spirits…

I smiled. I couldn't help myself. And it wasn't out of humor. There was nothing funny about this. It wasn't out of smugness or arrogance. He clearly had the upper hand. It wasn't playfulness or flirtation because, obviously, he was on the edge of losing control. I could see it in his eyes.

Just like moments before, that little light shimmered brightly in his heart. It reminded me of something important. An earlier conviction.

"Sora, I'm staying here."

I should've been too afraid to say it. The gold in his eyes was still there.

"Look, I know this is probably going to sound incredibly stupid, but… I want to help you." My face started to heat up. I had to think of what Naminé said about being brave (and that maybe something good will come out of it if I try). It encouraged me.

He looked taken aback at first, but then he sighed, smirking about something. "You wouldn't be able to help me."

I clenched my fists. "It doesn't hurt to try."

"And what exactly are you going to try?" There was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"What do you need to break your curse?" My voice was soft; at this point, I was tiptoeing on egg shells.

"If you're not careful, last night might repeat itself. Biting my lip probably won't help you this time."

I swallowed hard. "Then tell me this. Why is it just _me_? Why am I the only person you seem to have trouble being around?" Curiosity killed the cat, or so they say. It might end up killing me, too.

He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should speak or leave now and lock himself away in his bedroom before it was too late. "Because you're pure. That's what I need to chase it away, but that monster wants to make you impure and taint you with lust. That's why it gets like this. He wants to make it so that your purity isn't available to me anymore."

I felt dizzy. "You need me to be pure?"

He nodded. "You're the only person I've ever met who's had a perfect light. That's what I need. To connect with you spiritually, mentally… and physically." He looked me in the eye. There was no playfulness in his voice. "But, you don't want that. You said it yourself."

"I _don't_ want it - not if it's out of lust! But love is a different story. That's what _I _need to break my curse." I chuckled humorlessly. "Seems pretty impossible… Not loving, but being loved in return when you have no idea who you are or what you'll become."

Sora studied me for a moment. There was an odd sort of thought crossing his mind. I could tell that much.

"You'll find someone," he said carefully as he neared the door. He had used up the last of his tolerance for me as he slipped out of the bathroom, hoping to get his curse's temptations under control by spending some time alone in his room. At least, that's what I assumed.

I sighed, slumping my back against the wall and slipping down to the floor. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath.

Perhaps with a lot of work, and me being careful with what I say, a friendship with Sora could be possible. It's only the second day, and somehow I managed to make it through a confrontation without much funny business. Only a kiss and I daresay…

I kinda liked it.

"_What's gotten into me?" _I groaned, brushing a hand through my hair.

* * *

That night, once I had showered and sneakily made my way back to my bedroom, I dressed myself and left the light on by my bedside; the picture Naminé had drawn kept tugging at the edge of my thoughts. As I lied in bed, tucked away underneath the covers, I kept it with me and studied it in the dim light.

I knew exactly what the drawing meant now. One blue eye and the other gold. Both Sora and the monster, chasing after me in the darkness. And in that darkness, I am the only light. I'm Sora's light, his hope, and that monster's fear and hatred. Together, in one body, they pursue me for different reasons.

Naminé could see this, but because she has no connection with Sora, she couldn't understand its symbolism.

I stuffed the drawing beneath my pillow and switched off the light; my eyes were heavy with the need for sleep, though my anxious mind wouldn't quite let me forget about the day, especially one thing in particular.

If I'm the only person Sora's ever met with a completely pure light, then that also means that I'm the only one he knows who can break his curse.

What will happen to him if I don't?

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I've updated, hasn't it? I've been working on this chapter for quite some time, and a review inspired me to go ahead and post it.

I'm really surprised that this story's hardly gotten any feedback... Come on guys, seriously? Is anybody out there? Surely you have _something _to say. Everybody's got an opinion.

Please review. I can't stress that enough. Why? Because you might end up having to wait another two months (or more) if you don't. Sorry, but if nobody's taking the time to read this fic, then I won't take the time to continue it. I love writing, but I could be doing other things that I enjoy as well.

I'm going to work on chapter three and hopefully post it within the next few weeks. May take longer... That all depends.

A _huge_ thanks to the only two people who even bothered to say anything!


	3. Of Blood and Red Fantasies

Title: True Colors

Story Type: Alternate Universe/Story (AU)

Rating: M for Adult Situations/Sexual Content

Genres: Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery

Summary: Tossed into a world with no recollection of her past, Kairi must face the mysterious pursuits of ghost-like Heartless, a curse that threatens to transform her into a monster, and the test of finding true love in the tainted heart of a certain golden-eyed AntiSora.

Pairings: Sora/Kairi/AntiSora

* * *

_True Colors_

_Chapter Three_

_Of Blood and Red Fantasies_

* * *

There are some things in life that, no matter how hard you try to understand… you just _can't_. And this was one of those things.

To say the least, I just felt… _off_.

I woke up late again after having a nightmare – but this time, it wasn't about that strange, golden-eyed creature chasing me. Actually, I wasn't running from anything at all. It was late at night, and I was crying. _Sobbing_, really. I was in a different bedroom, cradled in someone's arms.

And all I can remember is asking "_Why did Mommy have to die?_"

When I woke up, my head was pounding again, and my face was wet – not with blood but with tears. I wiped my face dry with my sleeve (this was definitely something I didn't want to have to explain), and I carefully readied myself for school. For some reason, I felt different – like on those days when you just _know _that something bad or just plain weird is going to happen; it got me wondering if I should just stay home, but then again, it helped to be around friends. It helped me feel like I was just a normal kid with nothing to worry about.

I wanted that.

* * *

I barely made it to first period on time; I headed straight up to where my friends were sitting, and as usual, they all greeted me with happy faces. It was like a remedy. In no time, I completely forgot about my aggravation towards having to run all the way to school.

"G'morning, Kai!" Selphie chirped.

"Morning." I returned the cheerful gesture and took a seat beside Naminé, who was looking at me quizzically. After everything we had talked about yesterday afternoon, I'm sure she was dying to know what happened.

I gave her a "thumbs up" when Selphie and Olette weren't looking. I wasn't sure how exactly she'd interpret it, but I could tell she got the point when she smiled.

"All right, everyone. Quiet!" Merlin flicked out his wand, and everyone did as they were told. "Today, I expect you all need more time learning how to use the healing spell."

There were a few grunts and mumbles here and there.

Merlin chuckled. "Don't be discouraged. I will be happy to help anyone who needs it. That's what I'm here for, after all!" He swirled his wand in varying circles, and the room began to morph.

And before I knew it, I was back in the magician's study.

At least, that's where I expected to be.

* * *

"Where _is _everyone?" I asked in the dark expanse.

That's when I heard something slash through flesh, and I realized that it was my own. I cried out, turning myself around to catch sight of something. Some_one_. I had no idea what I was looking for exactly, but you better believe that I was looking. Frantically.

I had a big gash in my back; I could feel warm blood trickling down from it.

"Stop hiding!" I shrieked.

I caught a glimpse of a shadow, and before I could say another word, I was stumbling backward with another gash – this time, across my chest. Something hard smashed into me again and again, and I lost the strength to stand up. Then footsteps approached me, and I was stomped on. Hard.

It all happened so fast.

"_Hiding?_" An icy voice rasped against the silence. A man's voice – one that I recognized, strangely. Where have I heard it before?

I was choking, gurgling the blood that rose and fell with each breath I dared to suck in.

He laughed harshly, bending down to get a good look at my face. Even though I couldn't see him, I could tell that much.

"Well…" He continued only half interested. "I _could _be the seeker, if you'd prefer to hide. It's more fun that way."

I received another swift kick, and I screamed out in pain. Was this really happening?

His laugh was shrill, but brief. Out of all the things that raced through my mind, I wondered if he was completely insane – whoever he was. I clenched my sides and curled up into a ball.

"How pathetic!" He spat. "_Surely_, I wasn't overestimating you…?"

I heard his footsteps getting louder, and I shivered – knowing that he wasn't done toying with me, yet. I braced myself and prepared for the worst.

Only, it never came.

* * *

"My goodness, you poor thing!" I heard a familiar voice cry out in panic; my head was resting against a warm chest, and a soft green light hovered over my cloudy vision.

I blinked several times until I was able to see a crowd of horrified faces around me and the teacher. "Kairi?" Merlin asked.

I smiled weakly to let him know that I could hear him. I couldn't speak, no matter how much I wanted to. Blood dripped from the corners of my mouth, but I couldn't even move my arm to wipe it away. I was powerless.

He sighed, relieved. Again, he steadied his wand and the same green light pooled out from its end, covering my lesions gently. "This'll do for now, but I'm afraid you'll need some extra help from the school nurse." There was a blue tint of sadness in his voice.

Of all the faces that I noticed (everyone in the class was pretty much staring), a pair of blue eyes caught mine and held them. Sora looked horrified, but curious all the same; I wondered if he had any idea what the extent of my curse was. I was certain that this _was _because of the Curse Mantra (since when do random sadists appear out of thin air and start beating the hell out of people?). I was terrified!

So I'm sure no one could really blame me when I started sobbing.

* * *

Naminé, Olette, and Selphie had walked to the nurse's office behind me and Merlin (who now seemed very agitated for some reason). So that's where we sat while, outside the office door, Merlin dissolved himself into a heated discussion with a few other voices I didn't recognize.

"Jee wiz, that old man sure is scary sometimes," Selphie thought out loud.

Olette nodded. "No kidding."

"I wonder what they're talking about." Naminé held a great deal of worry in her eyes; she kept a hand on my shoulder, nonetheless.

"I bet it's about Kairi's curse," Olette replied. "I mean, after we explained some of the weird stuff that's been going on in the past few days…" She trailed off, and for a few moments, we were all lost in thought.

It didn't take long for the conversation outside the nurse's office door to get louder. Almost vociferous.

"_This is absolutely ridiculous! What, with all of the resources contained in this academy, there is not one thing you can do for that poor child?_"

"_It's a curse that only the greatest of masters can place; of course, something of that degree couldn't possibly be broken easily!_"

"_He's right. There's nothing that can be done for her! The only way that she can be rid of that curse is if she falls in love._"

"…'_If she falls in love?' Who has time for that nonsense when there's a curse eating away at your heart? She's probably terrified. What time does she have to carry on about such things?_"

"_Merlin, it's the only way. It's a curse that brings one to hate. What better way to combat it than with love?_"

"_You and I both know that these things take time – possibly more time than she has left. It's my responsibility to protect her. How can I believe that something so… so implausible is the only way that she'll ever be rid of that wretched curse?_"

My heart leapt.

It's Merlin's responsibility to protect me? We all exchanged confused glances.

Olette gave me an odd look. "You're his responsibility?"

Selphie rubbed her temples. "Okay… Now I'm _really _lost."

If I had a voice right now, I'd probably say the same thing.

* * *

What colors come to your mind when you think of fear? If someone asked me that question before I came to school this morning, my answer would've been black and yellow. But now, I'm not sure that the monster hiding inside Sora's heart is my biggest threat anymore.

No. Of course, my biggest threat is my curse. I'm not sure what's more frightening – the curse itself or those who wish to manipulate it and use it to their advantage?

Already, it was the end of the day. I was in the bathroom washing my face (because of yet another nose bleed), and by the time I was done, the sound of the faucet slipped away and revealed approaching footsteps. My heart panged; I quickly spun myself around.

I suppose the aftermath of this morning was taking a toll on my imagination.

"Ready to head home, Kairi?" Naminé asked with a pleasant smile.

I sighed. "Entirely." My voice sounded unusual, but I suppose it was because I hadn't used it much all day.

The school was completely vacant, and the only sound that accompanied our tapping feet against the concrete floor was the voices that rang softly from the world outside. And from what I could decipher in the way that laughter carried on over the quad and past the glass of the school doors, there was a world filled with joy beyond the vortex of worry that I had somehow created over the stretch of the day. In the beginning, I never imagined being so afraid. I was stronger than that. I _am_ stronger than that.

I clenched my fists without even realizing it. I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder, then snake around the back of my neck. Naminé pulled me into a hug, and (as if I had forgotten that I wasn't all alone) a smile pulled back the corners of my mouth.

"Nami?"

"We're in this together, okay? Don't forget." She held me back at arm's length, giving me a motherly sort of look. It reminded me of Olette.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean, for you to be around me." After all, in this stage of the Curse Mantra, I was already having hallucinations. To make things more complicated, I was even beginning to blur the line between reality and fantasy. It was difficult for me to believe what happened this morning – when that strange man attacked me like that. Who was he? Was he real, or was it all in my head?

Naminé nodded. "Since we're already friends, I can feel what _you _feel – in a sense. And as long as those feelings don't stir because of a person I'm not connected with, I'll be able to help you. Like the day you imagined those Heartless. I could see them in your eyes."

I thought for a moment, and we began to walk in the direction we always took at the end of the day.

"Could you see anything this morning, then?" My stomach grumbled nervously; I wasn't sure if I wanted her to say yes or no. Both answers only contributed to my anxiety. Nevertheless, I needed to know what was happening to me.

She pushed open the large double-doors at the end of the quiet hallway, and sunlight quickly consumed our forms. Even though it was afternoon, Destiny Islands – as I realized – was always a very sunny place; I hadn't seen one rainy day yet.

The sight of it all – the shore in the distance and the dock – it made me feel at ease. There were people (still wearing their school uniforms) laughing and having water fights. It seemed as if they didn't have a care in the world.

"Kairi, I think the person you saw this morning was real. I haven't been able to see anything connected to your fear and your pain. It's completely shadowed."

My heart jolted painfully. "_R-Real_?

She nodded. "Someone with a great deal of power. From what you told me, it sounds like he brought you into another dimension. But… for the purpose of hurting you?"

"He was testing me. When I didn't fight back, he said something about 'overestimating me,' but he didn't say anything about _why _he thought I was so powerful to begin with. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I can't think of anyone who would have the power to create separate dimensions other than Master Yen Sid. I'm not sure if even Mickey or Sora can do that. But the headmaster of the academy has a very kind heart. And it seems as if he's fond of you. He's the reason why you were admitted to Kokoro in the first place."

"Why would anyone want to target _me_, anyway?" I laughed humorlessly. "Unless, he's afraid that my curse would've transformed me into some kind of fierce monster by now, and maybe I could somehow disguise myself as a human girl."

Naminé sighed. "If he has that much dexterity, don't you think he'd easily see through such a disguise?" Even though she chuckled, her bright eyes were very serious.

"True."

We reached my favorite path, where the canopy of trees only allowed for the sun to peek through little open spaces and trickle to the sandy earth. I wondered if I'd ever walk here with Sora.

My heart beat a little faster just from the thought.

"Let's try asking the headmaster tomorrow. Surely, he'll know something that could lead you in the right direction. Because of your curse, it's especially important that you get answers."

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. "Good idea." I couldn't wait to get home and snuggle up in that comfy bed. Sora would probably be home, too. My heart leapt again, and my face suddenly felt a little warmer.

Naminé cocked an eyebrow. "You seem a little more eager all of a sudden." Her voice was teasing. "Seems as if you've discovered a very potent remedy for stress. So what's your secret? Or should I say _who_?"

I had completely forgotten about Naminé's ability to sense emotion, and I chuckled nervously. Just now, had I really felt _eager_? To see Sora?

I shrugged. "The room that I stay in has a very nice bed, so… I was just thinking that it would be great to get some sleep. Especially since it's been such a long day."

She blinked. "Kairi, you're a horrible liar."

"Huh?" My stomach felt nervous again. How stupid would it be for me to say 'I'm looking forward to seeing Sora – that person who nearly raped me a couple nights ago!'?

No. That _wasn't _Sora. That was a monster… but still.

She giggled. "It's okay. But now I'm _really_ curious. Since I never really got the chance to talk to you about it, what happened last night? I mean, did you get to talk to him about everything?"

I brushed a hand through my hair. "Yeah. I did, actually. Compared to how he treated me a few days ago, he was much more decent. Almost like he wanted to talk to me, too."

She smiled. "And?"

"Well, he was trying to talk me into leaving. He even suggested going to the mayor's place, but I told him that I wanted to stay. That I wanted to help him."

"What did he tell you – about his curse?"

Our walking placed slowed a great deal; we were already at the end of the forest path, where the fine grass of Asa's yard met the sand. A cool breeze tousled my hair, and I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in the relaxation. Naminé did the same.

"He told me that he needs to fall in love. That he needs to connect with someone in body, mind, and soul. But not just anyone. She has to have a pure heart."

Naminé's eyes opened in surprise. "That's…"

I sighed. "I'm the only person he knows who has a pure heart."

She smiled. "Well, that's a lot of pressure. Not to embarrass you, but I can already tell that you have a crush on him."

I flinched, but nodded after a moment. "Yeah. When he kissed me, I just…" I had blurted out the words, but when I realized what I had said, I let my voice trail.

Naminé's eyes widened. "He _kissed_ you? Without losing control, too?"

I blushed. "Y-Yes. Well, he almost lost control, but he went in his room and stayed in there for the rest of the night."

Naminé thought for a moment. "And what _you_ need is love, so maybe you two can help each other. I'm not saying that you should focus on anything sexual. Just focus on friendship and see where that goes. I think it'd be safe to assume that, since Sora _is _able to control himself, you won't get hurt as long as you're careful."

"And by careful, you mean not letting him know that I liked it when he kissed me?"

Naminé smiled. "Yes. Sora's not stupid, so he'll be able to figure it out on his own if you just _let _him kiss you. I mean, it might make it a little less obvious if you act like you don't want him to."

I nodded. "Okay."

"What do you think made him do that, anyway? He knows doing something like that – especially with you – is risky."

"He was trying to prove to me that the night he transformed into that weird monster wasn't my imagination. See, his eyes change color when he's about to change. And after he kissed me, they were almost completely gold."

I couldn't believe that I was having this conversation. I wasn't even sure that I liked Sora; all I did know for sure was that I was very attracted to him – a lot more than I had originally thought. So naturally, if he kissed me, I'd like it...

Okay, maybe I was in denial. Whatever the case, there was no hiding it from Naminé.

Hopefully, I'd be able to hide it from Sora.

* * *

There were so many things to think about. Who was that man from this morning? And what did he want from _me_? If anything, I'm certainly not equal to him in power – even with the Curse Mantra.

I'm not a monster yet. I don't plan on becoming one, either.

I trudged up the stairs after noticing that Asa was – once again – not home. She sure did work a lot, supporting not only herself but her son as well. And now me, too.

I immediately felt bad. I wonder what kind of job I could get on the island. On second thought, when my curse starts to develop and become something even more dangerous, it might not be safe for me to be around people. No way would I be able to keep a job if I started acting strange and driving customers away.

While I was thinking, I hadn't realized that I had already reached my bedroom door.

That's when I heard a familiar, shriek-y cackle downstairs.

I dropped my books on my bed and stood staring out the open doorway. My heart was hammering against my chest; I took in a few deep breaths, hoping to calm myself in any way possible.

'_Clear your mind of any negative emotion. That'll keep you from ever being able to call to the Keyblade.'_

I thought about what Naminé had told me yesterday; if that man was really in Asa's house, then I needed a way to defend myself. An _effective_ way, at that. I let my eyes close and tried my best to focus on the things that made me feel happy. Peaceful.

A lot of things soared through my mind: how it was always sunny on Destiny Islands and how I loved all the sights – especially the path that I took to and from school every day. I focused on _my _light, and a motion picture of faces flickered through my contemplation.

"Kairi?"

I cringed before opening my eyes. Sora was standing there in the doorway; his expression was unusually troubled.

'_Would you prefer to hide or to seek?' _The menacing voice from downstairs taunted. Then there was more laughter.

I thought about how that man had taken advantage of me this morning; somehow, the fear I held before was quickly turning to anger and frustration. Who was he? And what did he want from me? Even with Sora looking at me with that unusual expression, I clenched my fists and brushed past him. I had to.

His eyes followed me, calculating my strange behavior. "Is someone here?" He sounded agitated.

I waited for a moment. There was no sound; I suppose this morning wasn't going to repeat itself just yet. "I guess not."

I turned to look at Sora over my shoulder; then I realized that he didn't have a shirt on. It looked like he'd been taking a shower. His hair was still damp, and his skin glistened enticingly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"N-Nothing." I walked back into my room. He was probably still wondering why I even came back to the house; any normal girl wouldn't have. The situation would be too complicated and scary.

Stupid kiss. Even if it _was _just to prove to me that his curse was real, it was just a bad idea.

I regrettably closed the door behind me.

* * *

I was working on homework. Well, I was working on it _diligently _until there was a gentle knock on my door. It was late; the sun had given up its place in the sky a few hours ago. I wondered what Sora would need at this time of night?

"Come in!" I replied hesitantly. My stomach was already nervous.

When there was no answer, I climbed off my bed – I'd already changed into my night clothes, which were silky and perfect to sleep in; I wasn't accustomed to wearing a bra to bed, so I didn't think anything of it.

I opened the door slowly, peeking my head out and looking around. There was no one in sight, so I assumed that it was only my curse playing little tricks on my sanity. I sighed and let the door close quietly, making sure to twist the little lock on the knob.

My heart nearly burst when I turned around to see Sora sitting on the edge of my bed. He was leaned back with that carefree manner he was so accustomed to – as if it was a perfectly normal thing for him to be sitting on my bed.

"Kairi…" Slightly, his blue eyes saddened.

"W-What's the matter?" I asked, letting the words roll off my tongue with ease. He really had me worried. "Did something happen?" I immediately thought of Asa.

He looked off to the side, thinking about something. "Yeah."

My heart lurched. Without thinking, I walked over to the bed and sat beside him. He faced me, letting his eyes lock with mine.

"Tell me." My voice was soft but pleading.

"Well, there's this girl that I really like." It looked as if he had bitten into something tart.

Something inside me seethed. "Who?" It was an oddly short response. Why was he telling _me _this? Even though I wanted to be his friend… we weren't exactly friends, yet.

He frowned a little. "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded grimly.

His eyes met mine again. "I…" His voice trailed as his eyes traced down to my lips. "I'd rather show you."

In an instant, my back was pressed against the cool sheets of the bed; though my head was spinning, I stared into the bed canopy above me before Sora's blue eyes came into focus. Only then did I truly realize what he was wearing… or what he _wasn't_. His torso was bare, and a pair of black pants hung loosely on his hips. They threatened to give way to the remainder of his body, which I took note was _not_ clad in underwear of any sort. I could tell that much.

His chest gently heaved with little pants, matching mine. Suddenly, the room felt much hotter.

"Sora? What are you doing?"

He drew my hands over my head, holding them both with one hand as he used the other to place a finger over my lips. "I want to show you something, Kairi."

I took a moment to consider this. What exactly did he want to show me?

His swooped down and caught my mouth with his, dragging me into a state of bliss. My heart pounded; could he have found out that I wanted this? Just another kiss. It couldn't hurt, could it? Not if he could control himself.

And he kissed me with everything that I had hoped for.

He pulled away for air, his hot breath coloring my lips a deeper pink. His tongue trailed along my lower lip before he left my mouth and lightly nipped the lobe of my ear, and as if I couldn't control myself in any way possible, I wrapped my legs around his waist and drew his hips against mine. My skin pricked with excitement as a low grumble escaped his throat. He pressed into me harder, kissing and sucking at the softness of my neck before he returned to my lips.

"Ahh…" He groaned softly as he grated against my body, sweeping his protrusion along the place between my legs. "Kairi…"

He gripped at my pants desperately with his free hand, tugging them down and shoving them to my ankles.

My mind was clouded to an extent I had never, ever experienced before. Even so, it was screaming for me to object, but my heart panged with an intense need for the boy – the man – above me. So without my complete consent, my hands reached for the elastic of his sweat pants and tugged them down, allowing for his erection to protrude fully.

Sora panted, rubbing a hand over his throbbing member. "Kairi, I want you _so_ bad." His lips curled into a seductive smirk.

I couldn't take it anymore; the pain in my core was intense. With my legs around him still, I tugged him against me, shifting my position so that he was at my entrance.

"Sora, please…" I groaned.

When he looked into my eyes, I had expected them to be fully gold. Only…

…they weren't gold at all.

How?

* * *

I jolted awake; my homework papers were sprawled all over the place on my bed, and my face was damp with drool.

"Ick!" I grumbled, wiping it off.

When did I fall asleep? The last thing I remember is doing my homework. I was still in my school clothes.

"What were _you _dreaming about?" A husky voice asked, and I nearly dove off the bed in surprise.

"Sora? What are you doing in my room?" I snapped, noticing that he was lying across my bed; he held his chin up with his hands. For some weird reason, his eyes were a little gold.

That's when I remembered the dream. My face burned so much that I wanted to die in embarrassment; thank goodness that was only a dream. There's no way I'd do something like that in real life! At least, not any time soon. I wasn't ready for something so intimate.

"Mom's home early and she brought some dinner home with her. So, I came upstairs to get you."

I sighed. "O-Oh."

"You were saying my name." There was an emotion in his eyes that I didn't understand; regardless, his voice was serious.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I was?" I had to play dumb.

He smirked then as if he knew something, then he rolled off my bed and made his way towards the open door. "Come on. Mom's waiting for us."

I followed after him.

Why did I have to have such a perverted dream? To make things worse, I was talking in my sleep. _Humiliating_! I wonder what Sora heard, exactly…

Keeping my attraction a secret from Sora was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

"So, did you two have a good day?"

We all sat at a fancy little dining table in the center of the kitchen, where the cabinets that hung from the ceiling circled us; it was a fancy kitchen set up, and even though I'd adjusted to the luxury of the house in the past couple weeks, I still couldn't help looking around. It was all so impressive.

"It was all right." Sora picked at his food absently. The gold in his eyes seemed to accentuate the fact that his mind was probably somewhere else.

"Kairi?" She turned to me with a big smile. "What about you?"

I didn't realize I had been staring. Her question startled me. "Oh, yeah. It was okay."

"So were you able to summon your Keyblade yet?"

I sighed. "No." I felt a little embarrassed saying this in front of Sora. He was a master, after all. To my relief, it seemed as if he was still lost in thought about something.

"Well, don't be discouraged." She took a drink of her water. "Maybe Sora can help you."

His head snapped up.

"N-No, that's okay," I declined politely. "I don't want to be a burden. It's troubling enough that you have a complete stranger living in your house."

Asa chuckled. "You're not troubling us at all!" She raised a hand as if to dismiss the thought.

"Someone attacked me this morning," I blurted suddenly.

Everything was really quiet after that. Asa and Sora both looked at me strangely, but with concern.

"So, I don't think I can stay. If he tries to hurt either of you because of me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." I looked at Sora and smiled warily. "Maybe I'll go stay with the mayor. He might know what to do about the person that's chasing me."

I half expected him to look relieved, yet he looked bothered instead. Something flickered in his eyes that I didn't quite understand.

I heard the clank of utensils being set on the table, and Asa made her way around to me, pulling me into a hug. "Kairi, I wouldn't make you leave because of something like that. Besides, see that person sitting there?" She pointed at Sora, who raised an eyebrow in response.

I nodded. "Yeah?" I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Out of all the students in Kokoro, there are only a few Keyblade masters, and Sora's one of 'em. He won't let anything happen to us."

"Maybe he'd protect you, but I'm not so sure he'd do the same for me." I wasn't sure what possessed me to say that, especially with him sitting right there.

"I _would_."

His reply sent my mind in a cartwheel – I guess because I had least expected it. When I looked at him, he shuffled uncomfortably in his chair, and I noticed a pink tint etch across his tan features. Was I imagining it?

"See?" Asa smiled brightly.

Sora didn't make eye contact with me at all after that.

* * *

"Good night!" I said to Asa before Sora and I dismissed ourselves for the night. I had yawned several times; I was definitely ready for a good night sleep. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a much better day – better as in normal, for once.

But I guess when you're cursed, nothing's really normal, huh?

I followed behind Sora and the thump of our feet against the stairs filled the otherwise silent household.

When I made it to my door and reached for the knob, Sora stopped and turned to face me.

"Kairi?"

"Hm?"

He looked down at his feet for a moment before catching my eyes with his own. "I didn't want to say anything, but… well… this morning, when I saw you like that…"

I knew what he was referring to – when I was covered in gashes and blood. It must have been disturbing, to say the least.

"Never mind," he grumbled, scratching his head; I noticed it was something he did when he was uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay. I get it. The whole thing must've been really freaky, and I probably worried a lot of people. I'll figure out how to break this curse and get back home as soon as I can. That way, I won't scare people anymore." I pushed my door open and started to head inside until I felt a warm hand grip my wrist gently.

His eyebrows knotted in vexation. "That's not what I was going to say. Not even close."

My eyes widened delicately.

"What I saw this morning… And then you started crying…" He closed his eyes and shook his head as if the words were all coming out wrong. So instead of continuing on, he did something that shocked me even more.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close – as if I would fade away if he didn't.

"S-Sora?"

I wasn't so sure he even understood his own actions. Even so, there was definitely something he was hiding from me – something that filled me up to the brim with butterflies. Naminé had told me that I should focus on friendship, and I agreed. What I wasn't sure of was… did he want to be friends, too? Sora: the top student in Kokoro Academy?

My heart was pounding, but even so, I calmly stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, returning the odd amount of affection he was suddenly giving me. His body stiffened, and I wondered if this was too much. His Anti probably enjoyed the fact that we were both _willingly _so close.

Sora tugged himself out of my grasp, letting go of my waist all the same. "I'm sorry," he said softly. I wondered if he was apologizing for what I experienced this morning or for everything in general.

"It's okay." I felt lightheaded. There was so much that I wanted to say – that I wanted to ask, but nothing else followed my simple reply.

"Well, I should probably call it a night."

"Yeah, same here."

"So…" He started taking steps backward towards his room. "Good night." He smiled uneasily.

"Good night, Sora." I waited by the frame of my doorway as he slipped into his bedroom, sparing one more glance in my direction before shutting the door behind him. I couldn't help but notice the slight glimmer of gold in his eyes that shone in the dim light of the hall; it helped me remember that, even though Sora was capable of being kind, he was also capable of becoming the monster behind those deep, amber eyes.

Among the several other things drifting along in my worried mind, one thing was certain.

No matter what was going to happen to me, I wanted to put an end to the monster hiding inside Sora's heart.

* * *

A/N: I think it's probably been more than three weeks since my last update, no? That's all thanks to writer's block. This chapter, though it obviously isn't the longest, was difficult to write. Too many times was I tempted to give things away... things that I want to surprise you with! So, I have to let you know that the guy who brought Kairi to another dimension and beat her up... he's not just some random guy I tossed in for added creepiness. He has a big purpose, don't you worry. I'm planning out a plot and reasons for _why _certain things happen within the plot, so nothing will be random and pointless. And you're not wasting your time on a story that will never be finished... as long as this story gets attention, that is. So...

I'd like to thank you for the _eight _reviews I got after my second chapter addition! Wow, I was so shocked by the feedback that I began to work on this chapter right away. I'd have to say that this chapter would not have been completed by now if it wasn't for those kind and encouraging reviews. So, to the people who actually bothered to review: you are awesome! I really wish there was a better way for me to express my gratitude... unless you have any ideas. :)

Chapter four will be up depending on feedback. I don't expect anyone to review in the form of a short story or huge and extremely deep paragraphs (although that would probably encourage me to post three chapters at once, haha!), but how easy is it to just say a few things? Believe me when I tell you that I've had well over seven readers. Fanfiction shows me how many hits I've gotten to chapter one and two, and there was a lot! Do you have any idea how amazing that would be if everyone who actually reads this story _reviews_? I'd be in Fanfiction heaven! :D

So, the awesomeness of the next chapter is up to you awesome people.

I'd like to give a great big cyber hug to: Celesica, DivineSunSHiNE., Superis, Fantasy-Keymaster2599, Shugo-Knight13, GoldLugers267, and pink-cherry-005! These are the people who inspired me to work hard on this chapter and not post it until I was completely satisfied. Teehee, GoldLugers267... The good people get cursed because I am a mean, mean writer! O: But no worries because good things will come. :)


	4. Blackguards and White Knights

Title: True Colors

Story Type: Alternate Universe/Story (AU)

Rating: M for Adult Situations/Sexual Content

Genres: Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery

Summary: Tossed into a world with no recollection of her past, Kairi must face the mysterious pursuits of ghost-like Heartless, a curse that threatens to transform her into a monster, and the test of finding true love in the tainted heart of a certain golden-eyed AntiSora.

Pairings: Sora/Kairi/AntiSora

* * *

_True Colors_

_Chapter Four_

_Blackguards and White Knights _

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure how it happened. And honestly, I don't know _why_, either.

But my bed was a horrible disaster. _Horrible_. The blankets were strewn from one end of the bed to the other, and even my pillows (all five of them, including my body pillow) had somehow ended up on the floor – all in separate places. I rolled out of bed and thought about the long night I had, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember a single dream. Or a nightmare at that, and I always remembered those. So I really was at a loss about the mess. And because Asa had been kind enough to let me stay in such a beautiful bedroom, I didn't want her to walk in on this catastrophe and get the impression that I was destructive. In no time at all, I had the bed all nice and neat again – just the way it was the first night I stayed here – and I realized something very, very important.

Naminé's drawing was gone. If my bed had ended up in that awful condition while I was sleeping, then what happened to the _picture_? And that's the sort of drawing, considering that the object of the drawing lives in this very house, I had no intention of losing. Whatsoever. What if Sora or Asa got a hold of it? I shivered at the thought. Okay, time to hunt…

I dug through every inch of the bed – underneath every blanket and sheet and pillow, even underneath the mattress and inside the fitted sheet. Then, when that didn't give me any results, I looked on the nightstand. Nope. Still not there. How 'bout I check the floor – around the bed – just to be sure?

Still nothing. I groaned and rubbed my eyes in frustration. Maybe I was still sleeping, and this _was_ the nightmare. What could've happened to that stupid drawing? I always kept it right under my pillows. So surely, it would've been here even when my tossing and turning made a mess of things. Or it would've ended up _somewhere _close by, at least.

I jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Kairi? Are you up yet?"

"Yeah, I'm awake."

Asa opened the door just enough to poke her head through. "Good morning!" She smiled brightly, but that didn't last long. She must've caught the frustration on my face. "Is everything okay?" Her brow furrowed warily.

I smiled. "Oh, yeah! It's just, I woke up with a slight headache. No big deal." I shrugged. Actually, that wasn't a lie.

She hesitated. From the look on her face, it didn't seem like she really believed me. "Aw, there's some medicine in the bathroom cabinet if you don't mind taking pills. Just help yourself, kiddo." She didn't press for a different answer.

I chuckled. "Okay, that should help. Thanks."

She waved before she closed the door; once the coast was clear, I plopped down on the bed and sighed.

I can't believe I lost Naminé's drawing!

* * *

Sora left without me again. Call me crazy, but for some reason I had a tiny little bit of hope that he would wait. Right now, I'm not really sure what I'd talk to him about (I can't really talk about myself because of my stupid curse). So I could probably start off with a little small talk. Hmm…like about the weather. Oh, _speaking _of which…

It's pouring. And I don't have an umbrella.

Just yesterday, I was even thinking about how gorgeous the weather's been here on the island. Silly me – I must've jinxed it. I ran like a maniac, making sure to keep my books close to my chest so that I wouldn't drop them. I had gotten as far as the end of that forest path until I tripped – on what, I really can't say. It _felt _like a branch, but I could've sworn that there was nothing there. I usually looked at the ground when I walked, just to make sure these kinds of things don't happen.

But it did, and the three huge books I had skid across the soaking ground. I cried out in frustration and smacked the ground with my fist. I couldn't help it. Couldn't I have just one normal day for once?

Shrill laughter cut through the sound of the rainfall; I forgot all about the books and looked over my shoulder in horror. There, in the distance, was a tall figure in a black cloak. Watching me.

And to make things worse, he was coming closer. I snapped out of the fear paralysis I was in, collected my books, and made a run for it. All along the way, no matter how fast I kicked the ground with my feet and hauled myself towards the school, I could still hear it. That sick laughter.

It was a nightmare!

* * *

I was breathless from running. I didn't even bother to stop at my locker, so I carried my books up to the fifth floor to Merlin's room. But when I stepped inside, no one was there. Well, except for the teacher. I shuffled uncomfortably.

He turned around and greeted me with a very concerned look on his face. "For Heaven's sake! You're soaked! Here, let me help you. This Aero spell should do the trick." He extended his wand, and before I could even protest, I was being encircled by strong gusts of air. By the time it was done, let's just say my hair looked like it had gotten raped by a tornado.

Merlin chuckled. "There."

"Thanks." I brushed a hand through my hair a few times before it looked presentable, and then I didn't waste any more time. "Where is everyone?"

"In the auditorium. There's an assembly regarding an organization called," He thought for a moment before his eyes lit up, "Seekers. I think they're trying to recruit new members." He moved his hands while he spoke, emphasizing his cheerfulness.

I blinked. "Uhh… Seekers?"

"You should hurry along before you miss it!"

I nodded, ignoring the slight temptation to ask him about what I overheard yesterday – in the office. As much as I wanted to ask, I wondered if he was actually just a very protective teacher. Perhaps he says that he's responsible for all of his students. Or maybe I was just in denial.

Does Merlin have something to do with my past? I can't remember. I can't remember _anything_, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to ask. Besides, if I'm supposed to fall in love in order to get my memories back, then asking someone about my past probably isn't a good idea. Because if things were that easy, you better believe I'd be asking a _lot _of questions.

"All right. Thanks again!" After all, I wasn't soaking wet anymore. I turned on heel and started to head out the door when another thought occurred. "Wait – can I leave my books here?"

He smiled. "Of course. The assembly shouldn't extend past first period, so you'll probably come back here anyhow." Then he turned his attention to the dry-erase board and continued scrawling out spells. I found my spot in the stands, set my books there, and ran out of the room, hoping to catch the assembly before it ended.

What was "_Seekers_," exactly? In the midst of my thoughts – my anticipation – I ran a little faster than what any hall monitor would ever allow.

* * *

I was running down the stairs so fast, I almost tripped a few times. And then, as if my morning couldn't get any weirder – not to mention creepy – I almost ran right into someone. Someone with a black cloak and a hood concealing his face. Images from this morning flashed through my mind. Was he the person outside laughing at me? My heart panged.

I wasn't running anymore. I wasn't moving at all. Suddenly, the whole world seemed as if it had become some sad, empty realm, and I was left all alone with this stranger.

"Don't you wish to know the reason behind Merlin's words? About _why _he's responsible for you?" He asked after a long moment. I recognized his voice. It sent more horrible pangs all through my heart; my breath hitched and I felt the heat drain from my face. Even though the man was wearing a hood, I knew he was smiling.

"Yesterday…" I took a step back. "Y-You!"

He snickered, but it was oddly solemn. "I'm honored that the princess remembers something so fleeting."

"How could I forget?" I spat venomously. "What do you want from me?" And why does he keep calling me "Princess?" I shoved that question aside for the moment, too agitated to bother with it.

"Oh, many things. But I suppose what I want the most from you…" He began to take slow steps towards me, and it felt as if I was being slowly encased with ice. The cold of the air was unbearable.

"…is _death_." His voice unraveled and became a haunting whisper.

Without thinking, I moved my hand to hit him; it didn't occur to me that he had so easily taken advantage of me only yesterday. He snatched my fist in the palm of his hand and gripped it painfully. _Effortlessly_. It felt like my bones were snapping.

He leaned forward patiently, letting the brim of his hood tickle my ear. I grimaced. "L-Let _go _of me, you bastard!" I growled as if barking orders would actually work. But my hand felt as if it was going to be crushed in any moment, and I was desperate.

"You have your mother's temper," his low voice taunted with a sickening twist of anger and pleasure.

"What?" My heart skipped a beat, and I stopped struggling. "My mother? You know my mother?" I asked without much thought. Until this point, I hadn't realized how much I wanted to know about my family. How much I wanted to remember. Suddenly, I didn't care if asking questions about my past wasn't safe.

His cold imitation of laughter filled the otherwise quiet stairwell.

"I thought I heard something!" I flinched at the sound of a man's voice behind me. My hand was released, and suddenly, the cold vanished.

And so did _he_. The one person I've discovered who knows my mom.

"What in the world makes you assume that roaming the hallways – especially when there is an important meeting being held – is acceptable?" The man had a rough look about him as if he hadn't slept much the night before. He glared at me in absolute disbelief.

The fact that I wasn't really concerned about him right now probably had something to do with that. Instead of answering Captain Crabby, I spared him a quick glance and resorted to staring in the opposite direction – in disbelief myself.

I still had so many questions to ask, and yet… he was gone. Just like that.

"Excuse me!"

I turned around warily, not quite having the patience I needed to deal with a grumpy teacher. Or whoever the heck this guy was. Beelzebub, maybe? I wondered.

He sighed. "Please follow me, young lady."

* * *

So apparently, skipping out on a meeting is considered _extremely _disrespectful. Only problem is, I wasn't actually trying to skip. I was on my way downstairs, but it just so happened that I ran into that total _creep_ who insists on calling me "Princess." _Bleh_.

Master Yen Sid brushed a hand over his beard, his serious eyes studying me carefully.

I had been walked straight to the headmaster's office, where I was instructed to explain my reasoning for "skipping." So I did. Every last detail. Of course, Captain Crabby was a total skeptic, and I ended up having to explain myself twice. Why? Because I was asked to tell the truth. Hence, the story didn't change much – if at all.

Now, it was just me – standing there in front of Master Yen Sid and feeling extremely frustrated. Just when I was begging to think that I had gotten my share of surprises for the day, Master Yen Sid cleared his throat and asked, "Are you all right, Kairi?"

I gaped. "I'm fine, Master. Why do you ask?"

He sighed and his dark, harsh eyes softened. "I believe you entirely." He rubbed his temples.

What could possibly be on his mind? Did he know something about the man in the black cloak? Something he was reluctant about telling me? I wanted to ask, but something in the very back of my mind begged me to keep quiet.

"Kairi." His stern voice startled me from my thoughts.

I stiffened. "Master?"

"I don't intend to frighten you, but I'm afraid that you are in _grave _danger," he stressed. "The Curse Mantra is merely a shadow in the wake of the man pursuing you. You're lucky that he decided not to finish you off yesterday."

"You heard." My shoulders slumped. Did _everyone _find out about that?

He nodded solemnly. "Yes. According to Merlin, you were holding onto life by a string." He was quiet for a moment. "In all my years that I've been a part of this academy," he spoke slowly, peering off to the side, "none have been sought after – such as yourself."

I was being hunted. "But why? Why does he want _me_? I'm just a girl with no memories."

"You aren't just any average girl, Kairi." His voice suggested that he knew something he wasn't quite willing to explain further. "With or without the Curse Mantra," he finished softly.

The master watched me tense, and there was a bit of regret that flooded his usually stoic eyes. He started to say something else until there was a rapid pounding on the door; another man I didn't recognize opened the door without waiting for consent.

"Master, the Heartless are everywhere! They've barged into the auditorium and started attacking the students!" He exclaimed in horror.

_Heartless? _

Master Yen Sid didn't waste any time.

He hurried towards the open door before stopping short. "Kairi, I will protect you to the best of my ability. But you _must _focus your heart on love in order to break the Curse Mantra; that way, the Keyblade will reveal itself to you and you can stand a chance against your adversaries – no matter how powerful." And with that, he left me to sit alone in the office.

I looked down at my hands and realized that they had been shaking. Were my friends going to be okay? Despite how stressed I was, I couldn't just sit here while everyone else was in danger.

So I pushed my fears to the very back of my mind and went to find them.

* * *

Jittery. That's the only word I could think of when Merlin asked me if I was all right and how I felt.

He had caught me dashing out to the stairwell – which was about the time I realized the first floor was completely off-limits. For some reason, the Heartless didn't try to venture any farther into the academy.

"What if my friends are still down there?" I snapped before I could even stop myself.

Merlin frowned. "Kairi, it would be awfully foolish for you to face the Heartless without your Keyblade." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "If this makes you feel any better, your friends Naminé, Olette, and Selphie are being aided by masters. So I'm certain that everything will be all right."

I sighed.

"As for the students who managed to make it to the upper floors, they were instructed to head straight to their classes – as long as there's a teacher in the room, of course." He turned around and motioned for me to follow his lead.

So now, here I was. Sitting in an empty classroom while everyone else was in danger.

Merlin focused his attention back to the dry-erase board, and he was humming something. Something familiar.

My ears perked. Where have I heard that melody before? Not that I disliked it, but I was getting a headache.

"Am I the _only _person who isn't on the first floor?" I was getting more and more annoyed about this whole situation by the second.

The old man chuckled, but kept his focus on the board. "Of course not! I'm here."

"_Student_, I mean." Silly old man.

"Right. I suppose you are, Kairi."

The room fell silent again – until he started humming.

It was still raining outside; the sound was actually relaxing. The longer I sat there in the stands, the more I was tempted to lie back and close my eyes. I was getting to the point where I couldn't really keep them open, anyway. So I did just that.

* * *

At first, I thought I was just dreaming. But then I heard it again and again.

Someone was giggling. Then I was poked. I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Kairi, you were totally talking in your sleep."

_Selphie_.

"Go away," I grumbled, shifting to face the opposite direction. Suddenly, the room had gotten quite noisy.

Wait a minute.

"Selphie!" I leapt up and pulled her into a hug. Naminé and Olette started laughing. "You guys are okay!" I cried. Thank goodness.

"Well, duh!" Selphie replied. "Sora was there, and those Heartless went down before they could even think about attacking."

"Sora?" Why didn't I think about that before? Sora was down there, too!

"He's okay, Kairi." Naminé smiled. Then I remembered what I had told her yesterday, and my face got warm.

Olette crossed her arms, looking back and forth between me and Naminé. "Am I missing something?"

Selphie smirked. "You kept saying 'Sora' in your sleep. So what's up with that? Are you in _love_, Kairi?" She teased.

I shook my head. "No way! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, if this makes you feel happy, Sora asked us if we had seen you. I think he was worried or something," Olette smiled. Naminé nodded.

My eyes widened. Sora was worried about _me_?

Why?

* * *

In every single one of my classes, I caught a pair of blue eyes staring at me at least once. And every time our eyes met, Sora would look away before I could smile. We weren't the best of friends. I wasn't even sure if we were really friends at all yet, but I could tell that something was really bothering him.

Because of that, my stomach was in knots for the rest of the day. I completely forgot about everything that had happened this morning – all because of Sora and that fact that he didn't look happy.

At the end of the day, I started to head to my locker until Naminé, Olette, and Selphie approached me looking unusually excited about something.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Come on, Kairi! We're gonna sign up for Seekers before it's too late," Selphie chirped.

"Umm, I don't even know anything about it. I didn't get to school on time this morning, remember?" I frowned. "You guys go ahead and sign up without me."

"No way." Olette snaked her arm around the back of my shoulders. "Seekers is a student organization that exists to protect Destiny Islands from the Heartless. You want to fight, don't you?"

"Well… yes. But I can't summon my Keyblade, so how would that work out?"

"Sora's the leader. _That_'_s _how," she winked.

My heart leapt, and I remembered his mother suggesting that he teach me. I started to imagine what it would be like, but I shook my head. This isn't the time for silly fantasies.

Naminé gave me a sympathetic expression. "Kairi, if you join Seekers, then you'll have an even better chance to get to know Sora. And," she looked around and lowered her voice to a whisper, "you need to break your curse A.S.A.P."

"I'm so jealous," Selphie sighed dreamily.

I don't think my face could get any redder. But now I understood why they were pushing me so much.

Because of the Curse Mantra, it was either do or die. And what I had to do was fall in love. Simple.

_Not_!

Because the person that I'm developing feelings for has a curse that also wants to kill me.

* * *

**Attention! Before you put your name on the list, make sure that you meet each of the requirements written below. **

I let my eyes scroll down until I found a larger paragraph in bold lettering.

**In order to be considered for a place within the organization "Seekers," you must meet the following requirements: 1. You must have at least a 3.5 GPA and retain at least that average throughout the entire year. 2. You must be willing to sacrifice a great deal of time. The forces of darkness are the strongest and the most abundant at midnight – so Seekers will meet at that time most days of the week. (If you become a member, this will be further explained.) 3. You must be at least rank five (ten being the highest rank) as a Keyblade wielder. 4. Your heart must be free. NO CURSES. **

Selphie and Olette signed their names.

"What's with that last requirement? That must be new," Naminé asked, looking entirely puzzled. She hadn't even bothered to sign her name yet.

"So I suppose I really _can't _sign up. Because of my curse, I won't even be considered."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's just referring to extreme cases. Besides, most people don't even know that you're cursed. They haven't seen enough to know that. And my lips have been sealed, so _I _haven't said a word."

Olette shot her a glare. "You can't just make assumptions, Selphie." Then she turned her attention to me. "I'm so sorry, Kairi. I completely forgot about that last requirement. You could _probably_ still sign up – I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Naminé nodded. "Curses can't be tested for, so unless anyone in Seekers is extremely perceptive, you won't be found out. But considering how important it is for you to put yourself around Sora – since we know for a fact that you like him – it's definitely worth the try. Sometimes, they accept people who don't quite meet the rank requirement. It's rare, but it's still a _chance_."

I scanned over each of their faces, not sure _what _to do. My heart was pounding, but before I let myself think too much about it…

I did it. I wrote my name.

Selphie pulled me into a quick hug. "Yay! Maybe we'll all make it together!"

I drew in a shaky breath. "Y-Yup. Maybe."

"_Aw_, isn't that sweet!" Someone cooed behind us – someone either extremely bubbly or extremely sarcastic.

"Larxene?" Naminé asked, her brow creasing.

A girl who looked our age (about eighteen) stood with a hand on her hip; her hair was a light, golden-blonde and she had two strands of hair that seemed to completely defy gravity – cutely sweeping over her head like little antennas. I couldn't help but notice that, despite the fact that the girls' uniform skirts were short to begin with, she had rolled hers up so it rested dangerously close to the top of her thighs.

She rolled her eyes; I could tell she was about to come out with something else annoyingly sarcastic, but something caught her eye. She smirked in my direction. "Kairi, right?" Just from her voice, I could tell that she was really confident.

I nodded uneasily. There was something about her that just seemed off; that's when I realized it was her light. Surrounded by a cloud of darkness, there was a tiny little glow hardly comparable to a firefly's at night.

"So you're the one who lives with Sora." Not a question in any sense of the word. How did she find that out?

Selphie and Olette both stared at me with wide eyes. I hadn't told them?

Hesitantly, I nodded once more. "Y-Yeah? Why?"

She laughed cutely, which was ironic compared to the uneasy feeling she was giving me – like I was being sized up. And then she brushed past me, stopping in front of the list I had just put my name on not a minute ago.

Naminé glanced at me and grimaced, as if to say 'This is really weird!' I couldn't agree more.

"Are you thinking about joining Seekers too, Larxene?" Naminé asked as politely as she could.

Larxene looked over her shoulder. "Sora's already accepted me," she purred. "I'm only over here because he asked me to keep an eye on the list – just in case anyone who _obviously _isn't gonna make the cut decides to waste his time and sign up."

Selphie crossed her arms and pouted. Translation? '_Sora's already accepted her? No fair!'_

"Oh," Naminé answered calmly. "I see."

"And whaddya know?" We all tensed as she ran her finger over the end of the list and stopped it on a name.

_My _name.

Without a second thought – without any sign of remorse whatsoever – she erased it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Olette snapped. "Who are _you _to decide if Kairi's fitting enough for Seekers or not?"

"Exactly!" Selphie joined in. "And besides, what if Sora wanted her to sign up? We don't have any proof that he gave you permission to do this!"

There were plenty of things zipping through my mind, but no matter how much I wanted to say something, I just couldn't.

Larxene snorted and turned around to face us. "You want proof?" Her vivid eyes shot in my direction, and she smiled playfully. "Sora _hates _her."

My heart thudded.

"So go ask him yourselves." She peered down at her fingernails as if she was only half interested in explaining further. "Let's face it, Kairi. He's rich, _you're_ mooching off of his family's hospitality because you have absolutely _nothing _to call your own. He's intelligent, and his mother has talked _your_ way into Kokoro so that you didn't have to take the entrance exam – which, if I might add, hardly anyone passes. He's a master, and you don't even know _how _to summon your Keyblade –" She froze and gazed up at me innocently. "Oh, wait. Is that enough or would you like me to continue, sweetheart?"

With every ounce of willpower I could possibly muster, I simply smiled. "That's enough. Thank you."

And I just walked away.

"What?" Olette gasped. "Kairi, wait up!"

* * *

Thankfully, it had stopped raining.

Naminé and I had started home in complete silence; Selphie and Olette had wanted me to challenge that girl and put my name back on the list, but I just couldn't. The fact that Larxene knew _all _of those things about me – things that only Sora, Asa, Master Yen Sid, and Naminé knew – really bothered me.

And every part of me believed that she had heard about those things from Sora.

"You okay, Kairi?" Naminé's voice was delicate.

"How is Sora a part of Seekers? And the _leader_, nonetheless?" I blurted. My temper was short.

Naminé stopped walking. "That's…" she drifted for a moment, thinking. "Maybe he's just really good at keeping secrets." She shrugged.

"But his eyes change color. So how the heck does he hide _that_?" At this point, the thought of Sora made me grind my teeth, but I _was _curious as to how someone could hide something so painfully obvious.

We started walking again; Naminé gave me a concerned look. "Now that I think about it, I've never seen his eyes any other color besides blue. Something tells me that, somehow, you might be the only person who can see it."

"Since I can see people's lights, maybe I can see their curses, too." It was just a thought spoken out loud.

* * *

The instant that I stepped through the front door, I felt exhausted. And there was a cloud just waiting for me to drift away on its soft, heavenly surface upstairs – in my _room_, at that!

The house was quiet and thoughts of snuggling into my comfy bed lured me up the stairs without a second thought. Everything was perfect: quiet house, rainy day, huge bed… After a long day, I really craved sleep.

I had completely shoved aside my agitation towards Sora. After all, even though I was pretty sure he was the one who had told Larxene all of those things, I was still just jumping to conclusions. I tried to see things from a lighter point of view – one that would keep me from acting bitter – but with each step that I took up the stairs, my heart grew heavier. Sadder.

I made it past my bedroom door and dropped my things down beside my bed. Only when I stood back up did I notice something neatly placed on the quilt.

Naminé's drawing!

"I found it last night. It was sticking out from under your pillow, so I couldn't resist."

I cringed and quickly spun myself around. Sora stood in my doorway, and he looked extremely worried. Well, what I saw was more like a combination of worry and annoyance.

It made me feel small. Empty. "Sora, I –"

"You told Naminé." He was trying hard to hide the distress in his voice. "Who _else _have you told?" he asked harshly, his blue eyes like ice.

"No one." My voice shook a little, and I hated it.

He shook his head. "What if she tells someone?" I didn't think his voice could get any more harsh and accusing, but he definitely proved me wrong.

Even so, I just couldn't lash back. If I did, who knows what I'd say? Probably things that I would regret. "Naminé wouldn't do that," I answered softly. "She isn't that kind of person, and she knows how important it is for your curse to stay a secret."

He grunted. "If _you _knew that yourself, then she wouldn't have found out in the first place."

Now _that _really upset me.

"What do you know?" My voice quivered with the threat of tears. "It's impossible to hide anything from her. She has Sight." A tear slipped down over my cheek, and I quickly wiped it off in annoyance. I hated crying. "She has _my _dreams, _my _nightmares, and she feels what _I _feel." I really didn't mean to, but I was snapping. Even if I had chosen not to tell Naminé about Sora on the first day we had walked home together, it was inevitable that she would've found out.

I wanted to kick myself for crying, but I knew the reason why I was reacting like this. It was because I had wanted to help Sora so much that I ended up only doing the opposite; all I do is provoke his Anti. And now he knows that Naminé is aware of his curse, which will undoubtedly be another thing for him to stress about.

I'm not helping him. I'm hurting him. And now, I've ruined whatever possibly of trust he could've had for me.

_Wait_. Back there, in the hallway at school. That Larxene girl erased my name, told me that Sora hated me, and then proceeded to tell me how much of an undeserving and worthless person I was. And now here I was, standing in my bedroom like a child being scolded and Sora accusing me for telling people about _him_.

I was seeing red.

He stepped into my room, and for a moment I thought he was going to slap me. But Sora wouldn't hit me, would he? Instead, he reached past me and grabbed the picture.

"She dreamt about that," was all I could say. I was on the verge of saying something harsh, but by some miracle, I bit my tongue and kept quiet for a moment.

I watched Sora's face as he looked the drawing over – something he probably did several times already. When he had enough, he ripped it into little pieces and let them fall to the floor so that I could pick up the mess.

It seemed as if they were falling in slow motion; I couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

"I was doing so well at keeping things quiet –"

"Until I showed up," I finished coldly.

Sora glared.

I bent over and scooped up the shreds of Naminé's picture, making sure that my hand was clasped tightly around each one before I started for the door.

"Then I won't bother you anymore." Another tear. I wiped it away furiously.

Why couldn't I confront him about what happened in school? Believe me when I say that I wanted to turn around and give him a piece of my mind, but the more I thought about it, the faster I walked.

I didn't want to believe that he hated me.

"Kairi, _stop_." He was following right behind me.

"Why?" I had already reached the stairs and was making my way down – not sure where exactly I was going to go.

He snatched my hand, and shockwaves of pain shot up all through my arm. I gasped, realizing that it was the one that had been nearly crushed this morning; I ended up dropping the pieces of the drawing on the floor. Tears filled my eyes to the brim. There was absolutely no way I could stop them now, and I felt pathetic.

But the one thing that, ironically, cheered me up a little was Sora's face. It was priceless.

"W-Why are you crying so much?" He looked horrified.

I shook my head, not quite sure whether I should laugh or sob. My hand was throbbing.

Very gently, he took my hurt hand in his own (which happened to be much bigger). "Did I do this?" His voice took me by surprise; it was much tenderer than before, when we were in my room.

I didn't know what he was talking about until I looked down and noticed a few bruises. Wow… had I really gone all day without noticing that?

"No, it wasn't you. I just did something to it this morning, and it still hurts pretty badly." I didn't want to tell him about what really happened. Nor did I want to even _think _about it.

Everything grew quiet, and I didn't know why until I looked up. Sora had been staring.

"What?" I asked. "Haven't you ever seen a girl cry before?" I chuckled slightly, wiping the wetness off my face with the back of my free hand. "Looks pathetic, huh?"

He sighed and stepped a bit closer, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close – just like before. If it's difficult for him, then why did he do this? It was difficult for me, too; it threw me off balance like I was walking along some high wire of doubt. He rested his chin on my shoulder and rubbed circles on my back.

"I'm sorry." His voice was gentle. I couldn't help but close my eyes and rest against his warmth; it was intoxicating. "It's just, I'm so scared."

He didn't need to say more for me to understand. Sora had a lot going for him; that would all be taken away in a heartbeat – all of his hard work and success, not only as a student at Kokoro, but as a person too.

I looked at his eyes, and he looked back. "No, Sora. _I'm _sorry that I stressed you out so much." It wasn't a total lie; I really hated it when he was down about something – especially when it was because of me. But, at the same time, I wanted to ask him about Seekers and about that girl who took the liberty upon herself to erase my name.

It was vexing.

He studied my expression for a moment. "Then," he whispered. "Prove it." I had a feeling he could see the mixed emotions that crossed my face.

I wasn't sure of how he _wanted _me to react to that, but my heart was racing. I felt lightheaded; I always felt this way whenever I was around Sora. Whenever we stood this _close_. Somehow, he made me reckless, and my resolve to pretend that I didn't like his touch was unraveling.

And like that, I completely forgot about the whole reason why I was heading down the stairs in the first place.

I pushed off the floor with my tiptoes and pressed my lips over his, having long since given into his effortless seduction.

His eyes widened and his whole body stiffened; strangely, this only tempted me to continue.

'_What are you doing?' _a voice shouted in the back of my mind. _'You're only making his Anti more difficult to restrain! You can't let him know that you like him, remember?'_

I kissed him briefly and pulled away from him, feeling torn between what was safe and what I wanted. Sora's eyes were closed; my face became hot, and I realized how much I wanted to remember my past so that I could share it with him. How much I wanted our curses to just disappear so that we could be normal teenagers with normal fears. I closed my eyes and pictured these things, only to return to his lips with something a little more passionate than the last. I hadn't even realized that my arms were already around the back of his neck; I pulled apart from him for maybe the tenth time before I found my voice.

"I'm so sorry," I sighed against the softness of his lips before capturing them again – this time with no intention of parting.

He relaxed completely, responding with the same – if not more – affection; the feeling of need was overwhelming, and I hadn't realized exactly how much I enjoyed kissing him until now. We were so close, I was certain that he could feel my heart pounding.

Even if he was dangerous, how could I stay away from him? I couldn't even stay angry or upset with him for very long, so how could I ever be able to act like I didn't like this?

He pressed me against the wall, but for once, I didn't mind; his kisses only became deeper, stirring noises I would normally be too embarrassed to make. Things that I would only do because of _him_.

In the time that we stood there, our tongues dancing in perfect sync, we had parted several times for air. But then it would continue as if we just couldn't stop for any other reason other than the burning in our lungs. For all I cared, we could've spent the rest of the day just kissing.

After a while, Sora pulled away. I had completely forgotten about the fact that there was a monster with yellow eyes who desperately wanted to continue – way past my boundaries, for sure – lingering inside his heart.

Of course, I knew the reason why he couldn't control himself. But he didn't know _my _reason. There was hardly any blue left in his eyes, and I realized that he was struggling to keep from attacking me. He stared at me in confusion and lust; he wanted answers, and I really couldn't blame him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He hissed; there was a great deal of desire in his darkened voice. The monster in his heart was desperately trying to emerge. Despite his voice, there was a soft blush across his features assuring me that Sora was still there. For the time being, that is.

I bravely looked him in the eye, making him blush even more. It gave me confidence. "No," I answered, smiling. "But I know that you like this sort of thing. If this is what it takes to make you feel happy, then I'm willing to take a risk."

Did I really just say that? Even with Sora being on edge like that? I blushed a little, myself. But it was the truth; I wanted him to be happy with all my heart. Maybe it was wishful thinking: 'If I say something sweet, even innocent, then maybe he won't lose control and everything will be okay.'

The blue in his eyes faded away entirely, and I realized that I said way too much. I shivered when my eyes locked with his golden ones; even his hair looked darker, if I wasn't mistaken.

"What kind of risk?" He slammed his hands against the wall behind me, trapping me there and blowing in my ear.

Even without a Keyblade, there _had _to be a way for me to reach Sora. I could see a tiny little bit of light in the monster's chest; Sora was still there.

There was no denying my attraction for him anymore. So I had to learn how to cope with the consequences.

And the biggest consequence wasn't about to let me escape this time.

* * *

"Sora," I called him.

I refused to call him anything else. I was desperate to reach the boy that this monster was controlling.

He snickered. "Sora!" He mocked, gazing into my eyes with bright golden orbs. "How long do you insist on calling me that, Kairi?" And then he kissed my neck ravenously. It was needy and painful.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to breathe evenly. What should I do? How the hell do I get myself out of this situation? I could hardly focus on the questions floating around in my mind.

"Until you get used to it," I smirked. This time, I wouldn't show his golden eyes my fear.

He growled. Before I could say another word, I was thrown over his shoulder and he was carrying me towards Sora's bedroom. I had to think of something. _Anything_. As long as I could keep his Anti from stealing my light, Sora and I would both be okay.

I had a plan; I felt bad because I was planning to hurt Sora's body, but I had to get myself out of this mess somehow. As I was being carried, my lower half dangled over his front; my legs were in the perfect position to tease his swollen groin, so I did just that. I had no room to be embarrassed. My life was on the line!

Of course, this made him stop dead in his tracks. Just like I wanted him to. "Oh, screw that stupid bedroom," he moaned.

Yes! This way, I wouldn't be locked in a bedroom with him. Onto the second part of my plan. The part that involves some serious pain – for him, at least.

He dropped me and shoved me against the floor; naturally, since the floor was hard, it hurt. I had to clench my teeth so that I wouldn't shout.

"Sora? Kairi? I'm home!"

Oh no…

Worst case scenario, I thought that Sora's Anti would continue (because he was a ruthless _and _he wanted to kill me) and that Asa would have to walk in on something terrible. But by the time she climbed upstairs, he had bolted into his bedroom and slammed the door.

I was thankful (thankful and unbelievably lucky), but why did he suddenly stop like that?

Asa gasped once she climbed up the stairs and saw me. "Kairi? What happened?" She helped me to my feet and even ran her fingers through my messy hair.

Of course, I elaborated on a completely made up story.

Did Asa even know about her son's curse?

* * *

Sora didn't come out of his room. Not even _once_. I had to lie to Asa and tell her that he was sick. It sounded like something a mother could tolerate, and she actually believed me – even though I'm terrible at lying, according to Naminé.

After dinner (still, it was just me and Asa), I headed up to my room and froze at the door, looking over at Sora's room instead.

Was he all right? I was worried, especially since this whole thing was pretty much _my _fault. No, scratch that. It was _all_ my fault because I was acting on what I _wish _could be. I couldn't control myself before. I mean, what the heck was I thinking? Kissing him like that. I brushed a hand through my hair and sighed.

I had to make sure Sora was okay.

Carefully, I pressed my ear up against his door and found out the hard way that it was _ice_ cold (How? Summer hasn't even ended yet!). On top of that, I couldn't hear a thing. Maybe he was sleeping.

Being the foolish girl that I was, I twisted the door knob and peeked inside a dark bedroom – only to be greeted with the wisp of an open window's curtains.

Sora was nowhere to be found.

* * *

A/N: It's amazing how much work I can get done when I have absolutely _no _writer's block! I mean, I've had so many ideas. It's crazy! So I already have an ending _vaguely _planned out for True Colors – which is a miracle, since I usually don't see the light at the end of the tunnel so soon. :)

And I've come to an important decision. I _will _finish this story. It may take me a while to update sometimes because I'm usually busy during the week, (and I'll mostly likely get a job sooner than later) but I'll keep posting updates whenever I can. I'm determined.

Oh my goodness, I am so excited about all the awesome reviews! Gosh, they are so encouraging! And some of them even made me laugh, too. Especially since I imagined **sootythunder** coming after me with the Ultima Keyblade and beating me up if I didn't finish this story! **sootythunder**, I think you scared my writer's block away. XD

**Krystal Lily Potter**, I definitely understand what you mean about the ellipses. I went back and read over my chapters (chapter three, especially), and _wow_. I was seriously ellipse happy. I think a part of my problem is the fact that I read a lot of manga; those tend to use ellipses like they're going out of style, and it rubbed off on me. So I think I caught a disease, but I'm going to focus on using them less from now on. I even went back to the first three chapters and deleted several unnecessary ellipses. Anyhow, thank you so much for the helpful review! Most people won't take the time to review at all, so I saw that as a blessing. I'll keep your advice in mind. :) And yes, you win for being the first person to review with more than one paragraph, haha! When my phone notified me that I had gotten your review, my face did something like this: 0.o. I was very happy.

**Joahikim**, that's hilarious because I just finished reading the Great Gatsby not too long ago! X) Wow, talk about ironic! And thank you so much. I really hope to face as little writer's block as possible and pack the story with loads of good ideas. Oh, and definitely finish it someday! No stupid hiatuses.

**Pink-cherry-005**, *gives you another cyber hug* Yay, I'm glad you love True Colors! Heehee, writing their hug scene was so much fun! I'm glad it was your favorite part. You can definitely count on even more Sora/Kairi hugs in the future. Gosh, I'm such a hopeless fan. :3

**Shugo-Knight13**, Ahh! *hugs you, too* Wow, another review packed with loads of encouragement! And it's even over a paragraph! Oh my goodness, it's no wonder how I was able to complete chapter four so quickly. I started laughing when I read your review because I tend to picture things when I read them… and I seriously saw you walking down the aisle and marrying my story. 0.o Haha! And since you brought it up, I must say this: I was planning on putting Axel in this story. XD Do you have special mind-reading abilities or something? But I'm gonna keep his role a secret. Mwhahahahaaa! *laughs like Dracula* Hopefully, you can't read minds because then my evil plan is ruined. D:

**Roxaslvr14**, Your review was _very _inspiring! I'm so glad that Shugo-Knight13 told you about True Colors. I mean, that seriously makes me wanna do back flips or firebend or _something _awesome. XD Thank you so, soo much! I hope that you'll be a regular reviewer, too. *glomps* I'd love to hear from you more!

**Shiyva**, I love you. Haha, I got your review last Sunday, and I thought '_I'm gonna work hard on chapter four, today. Really, really, really hard.' _So I ended up working on it for several hours. All day long, actually! I already had things planned out, but a lot ended up getting changed. I'm really happy with the changes, though. I didn't even expect to get that much work done in just one day. I kept changing, editing, and adding passages and ideas throughout the week because I was so eager to post this chapter. And so that people who like True Colors don't have to wait very long for an update. My creativity has been at its max, so I think I was able to get so much work done because of that, too. I'm really glad to hear that I inspired you! Writing is so much fun, isn't it? And thank you for such a sweet review. The encouragement was intense! XD Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can't say it enough!

**R. Reynolds, **I know what you mean about my chapters being so long. It's so easy to overlook errors, especially when I'm trying to edit my chapters on my laptop. My English teacher always tells us (as in my class) that it's better to search for mistakes in something you can actually _hold, _like a printout. Supposedly, it's easier to catch mistakes that way. But, because it would be a pain to print my chapters out, I'm going to be much harder on myself about catching them! _Much_. :) Thank you so very much for the kind words. This chapter is even longer than the last three, haha! So if you catch any mistakes and _remember_ where they were, I would be very happy for your help.

**Thisismypennameok, locomotive, Sylvia, GoldLugers267, **and **RedSeaGlassStories: **Thank you guys so, soo much! Every one of your reviews made me smile this big: :D. *hugs you all*

The amount of encouragement I've gotten from you guys is incredible! I love you all, and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy True Colors. Each of you has helped my imagination thrive so much. I didn't have any frustration or writer's block at all with this chapter, and I feel that it will be the same for the next.

I love you guys. Thank you very, very much. You're just too awesome for words. :') I'll be back sometime in late March with chapter five!


	5. A Promise Painted Vermillion

Title: True Colors

Story Type: Alternate Universe/Story (AU)

Rating: M for Adult Situations/Sexual Content

Genres: Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery

Summary: Tossed into a world with no recollection of her past, Kairi must face the mysterious pursuits of ghost-like Heartless, a curse that threatens to transform her into a monster, and the test of finding true love in the tainted heart of a certain golden-eyed AntiSora.

Pairings: Sora/Kairi/AntiSora

* * *

_True Colors_

_Chapter Five_

_A Promise Painted Vermillion_

_

* * *

_

"Where is she?" I demanded grievingly, having long since given into the tears that so freely trickled to the floor. My heart wrenched and pounded with each moment I was left to ponder her whereabouts in silence. The eyes that watched me in pity – they were unfamiliar; I was encircled by strangers, and I was convinced that they knew nothing of the bond I held with my mother.

_Nothing_.

One of them moved to place a hand on my shoulder. I lurched away in disgust and rage. "Tell me where she is!" My throat was restricted, and my vision was hazy. My small voice had never once been so menacing.

"Princess, please calm down," The man who had tried to console me spoke softly. The candlelight set his eyes aglow in the dark corridor of the castle. "Your mother… she –"

A thunderous crackling interrupted him, sending everyone in the hall off balance and to the hard stone floor.

"The Heartless!" Another man boomed. Then a second rumble swept through the castle, followed by distant screams.

I was no longer the center of attention, and I was ready to seize my chance. There was only one place in this entire castle that called to me – the one place I thought my mother would surely be waiting for me. I leapt to my feet and ran as fast as I could; my mother's chamber was so close, I could practically hear her singing my favorite lullaby. The moment I finally set foot past the large doors that separated her room from the hall, my heart lifted in elation.

"Princess!" The men called from a distance. I ignored them with ease.

Why had the sentinels been acting so strange? They never kept me from these chambers before. Even my father… he wasn't himself anymore. With naïve curiosity, I ventured farther into the room, brushing past the drapes that hung from the ceiling and thwarted my view.

Only when I stood at the foot of her bed, I realized why everyone had been so insistent on keeping me away.

The once white walls were covered in crimson spatters, as well as the sheets and the pillows. There was my mother, lying still and silent on the bed; her face was hardly familiar – clawed and beaten. Just last night, she had tucked me away in my bed, singing to me as she always had.

My breath hitched. Was this really the same woman? Was this my mother?

I fell to my knees; it seemed as if I had been tossed into a bottomless ocean of sorrow, and I was being dragged under by an anchor. I gasped desperately for air, but despite my frail attempts, my head spun sickeningly and my vision began to fade to black.

The voices calling to me were distant. Hollow.

And then there was… _laughing_?

* * *

"Hey, you. Wake up!"

My eyes were so heavy, I felt like I hadn't slept in centuries. The sun that I had welcomed so blissfully only two days ago was now my worst enemy; it shone through the window beside my desk, taunting me as a matador would a bull. I groaned, sweeping my face over my arms and secluding my tired eyes in the dark.

There was more laughing, or so I thought. I was too exhausted to care.

"I'm not talkin' for my health, missy!"

I shuffled some more, this time forcing my eyes open.

"If you're too tired to stay awake durin' class, you should've just stayed home. Damn kids these days," He grunted.

Huh? _Class_?

I sat up quickly, suddenly very awake; everyone was snickering now. I looked at my teacher apologetically. "I'm so sorry," I replied quietly.

The teacher (Cid Highwind, A.K.A. the _grumpiest_ teacher in the whole school) snorted with a _"Damn right you are,"_ satisfied with my embarrassment, before heading back to his desk to light a cigarette. He was a chain smoker; if I didn't know any better, the rules against smoking indoors didn't apply to the man at all. Even while he was lecturing us on the mechanics of space travel and Gummi Ships (which was very interesting stuff, if I might add), he always had the butt of a cigarette lopsidedly hanging out of his mouth.

It was the last period of the day, and somehow, it seemed like the longest. I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep; last night, Sora was missing and I was worried sick – so much, that I tossed and turned all night long, mulling over the fact that I was stupid enough to kiss him. And because of _that, _I'd fallen asleep in every single one of my classes. The highlight of my day, despite being able to see Selphie, Naminé, and Olette (which was, of course, always a highlight) was when Sora actually showed up for first period. I wanted to pull him aside and ask if he was all right; I owed him a major apology. But, I sat over by Naminé, frozen in place and afraid that he would be angry (he definitely had a right to be!). That I should leave him alone, and that it would be better to give him space. From a distance, he seemed fine, but the one time our eyes met, the cheer drained from his face and became something unfamiliar. Not anger, but not joy either.

Had he run away because of what I did? Probably.

I shuddered at the thought, resting my hands over my eyes. What the hell was I thinking yesterday? I was supposed to be focusing on a _friendship_ with Sora. So why did my resolve always crumble so easily whenever I was around him – even when I knew of the risks?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the bell ring.

"Hey, you're Kairi, right?" A friendly voice asked while everyone else carried on around us and made their way out the door.

I relaxed a bit and let my eyes travel up to a pair of soft blue eyes; a boy with sandy blonde, spiky hair peered down at me curiously. He seemed oddly familiar, almost like someone I talked to on a daily basis.

I nodded, managing a small smile. "Yeah," I retorted, standing up and collecting my books. "And you're Roxas," I smirked. "You're friends with Olette, right?"

"So you _do _pay attention, after all," he joked, referring to how I could hardly every answer any of Cid's ridiculous questions. I was already convinced that Cid hated me – for _what _reason, I didn't have the slightest clue; he would call me out several times in class, questioning me on things we didn't actually discuss – or at least not in very much detail. He just _thought _we did. Naturally, everyone else thought it was hilarious whenever I couldn't give him the right answer, but mostly because Cid's temper practically had him spitting every curse in the book.

I shrugged. "It happens." Cid snorted from where he sat at his desk, busy skimming over blueprints and whatnot.

Roxas chuckled. "So, Olette told me that you wanted to join Seekers. I was gonna put in a good word for you," he smiled. I daresay that it made me blush; hopefully, Roxas didn't notice.

My eyes widened slightly, and I nearly forget that I was holding onto my books. "You're in Seekers?"

"Right below Sora. He and I decide who get to be in the organization." It seemed as if he was amused by my reaction.

Right below Sora? "So, you must be really good," I chirped, remembering Sora's demonstration in Merlin's class. No doubt, he was extremely talented. I smiled shyly. "I've got a long way to go before I can even think about being like you and Sora," I answered honestly. "Gosh, I can't even summon my Keyblade."

Roxas shuffled a little bashfully, shrugging. "Nah," he chuckled. "I'm not _that _good. But, I could teach you some stuff," he added quickly, catching my eyes with his. "There's no rule that says I can't help you out."

My heart leapt, and I imagined myself learning quickly – even becoming a master in a few short hours and returning home to surprise Sora with some pretty amazing talents of my own. I blinked away my daydream and smiled brightly, feeling more awake than I had all day. "That would be great!"

He smiled faintly, and his face reddened softly – so much that I first thought it was my imagination. "Okay. Just let me know when you want to start. I mean, I could teach you tomorrow, but you probably had other plans, right?"

I shook my head. "Unless you consider lounging around a house all day "plans", then no. I don't," I chuckled, brushing a free hand through my hair. I thought about how much I wanted to impress Sora. I wanted to prove to him that _I_ could fight, too. Prove to him that I was good enough to be with him in the organization. And now, there was somebody who was willing to help me.

"Well, we could meet in the front of the school," he suggested. "There's a secret alcove that members of Seekers use to train in, so I can take you there. It's really peaceful, so you might be able to concentrate better."

"Are you two lovebirds done chattin' it up in my room yet? The damn bell rang, so leave already," Cid griped, his thin lips parted by the company of a cigarette.

Roxas and I exchanged funny looks before doing as we were told and stepping out into the hall, which happened to be mostly deserted.

"Wow. People don't take the final bell for granted around here," I mused, looking around at the handful of people left. I turned to Roxas. "So, tomorrow then?" I grinned.

"Yeah. Sounds good to me!" He returned the gesture.

"There you are!" Olette approached us with a couple other boys behind her, who I recognized as Hayner and Pence. "The Struggle Tournament's gonna start soon." Olette turned her attention to me, something else apparently crossing her mind.

"_Oh_, so you two are friends now, huh?" She grinned.

Roxas and I glanced at each other; it seemed like he was waiting for me to answer.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I gave him a warm smile, suggesting that I was very thankful to have met someone so talented, yet so kind at the same time.

"I knew you two would get along," Olette chirped. "Kairi, we've got to break that curse of yours quickly," she lowered her voice, leaning in closer. "I learned in my studies last year that forming bonds with people will slow down the progress of the Curse Mantra at least a little bit."

"Curse Mantra?" Roxas coughed, quieting his voice when Olette pressed a finger to her lips. He leaned in closer as well, gazing at me in worry.

"I'll be all right," I answered confidently, though deep down I wasn't really sure.

Olette placed a hand on my shoulder. "That's the spirit!"

Since yesterday, it seemed like my friends, especially Olette, had gotten more protective of me. Between classes, Selphie was always on the lookout for Larxene, saying how much she'd love to humiliate her in front of her clique: a group of girls that Selphie described as being small-minded and cruel. Olette was looking back into her studies and her research of the Curse Mantra and even trying to give me pointers on how I could battle those frequent nosebleeds and headaches. Naminé was quiet and reserved as always but very supportive of my decision to ignore Larxene's pettiness; she had even encouraged me to talk to Sora about the whole situation – be honest with him.

I supposed telling Roxas that I was interested in Seekers was also a part of Olette's efforts to look out for me. I was really looking forward to tomorrow; if I learned how to summon my Keyblade, maybe I could stand more of a chance against that strange man.

Maybe.

Hayner groaned. "If we stand here and chat all day, the tournament's gonna start without us!"

"Right. We better get going, Roxas." Olette turned to me. "See ya later then, Kairi!" She pulled me into a quick hug before heading in the other direction; the boys didn't waste any time following suit.

Roxas looked over his shoulder before taking off with them. "See you tomorrow. Oh, and it was nice to meet you!"

I couldn't help but laugh, finally realizing who he reminded me of. "It was nice to meet you too, Roxas."

* * *

I walked down a flight of stairs to the fourth floor, then to the third, sprinting happily along as I imagined a beautiful Keyblade in the palm of my hand.

"How charming," a dark, icy voice sneered, repressing a chuckle.

I stopped short, snapping my attention to the empty space behind me on the stairwell. "You again," I replied coldly, though I couldn't see him. Another one of his games? "Whoever you are," I added as an afterthought.

"Were you expecting someone else? I'm sorry to have disappointed you, Princess."

I was feeling bold. "If you want me to die so much, why wait?" I asked aloofly. "I'm so helpless compared to you; it'd be a lot like squashing a bug."

"I enjoy watching you suffer." In the blink of an eye, once I turned back around, he had snatched my wrists. He held me close so that my face was merely inches in front of the opening in his hood.

I grimaced. His hold was awfully tight.

"Ah," he spoke after a moment. Was he studying me? "You've been visited by a memory."

I stopped my struggling for a moment, then glared. "I don't know what you're talking about," I spat.

"Then perhaps this will ring a bell," he cooed wickedly; my vision blurred and the strength in my legs ran out completely. I gasped for air as a searing pain ripped through my head like a bolt of electricity.

_There was my mother, lying still and silent on the bed; her face was hardly familiar – clawed and beaten. _

He shoved me back, hard against the cold floor of the hallway, and my books skid away from me.

"My dreams!" I gasped, relishing as the pain washed away. "But, _how_?" My voice rose.

"How?" The man hissed. "Are you so naïve, Princess, that you are unaware of the true affect Sora has on you?"

I closed my eyes, remembering the reckless choice I made yesterday. "I'm not," I answered softly. "But, for some reason, I thought it had to work both ways."

Even though Sora _did_ kiss me back yesterday, I couldn't help but doubt that it was completely Sora's doing. After all, his Anti did have an unbearable sort of lust for me. He could coax Sora into releasing him, possibly by fueling his body's natural desires. Or… well, that was my guess.

The man stepped closer, bending down to place his hand beneath my chin and tug it upward. "Aw," he cooed mercilessly. "What's the matter, dear? Afraid your love is unrequited?"

"Go away," I whispered dangerously.

"There is something I must do first," he snickered, clutching my jaw.

I waited warily.

"Accept your punishment." His voice was hauntingly quiet, and as it beckoned my fear, a hot liquid slid over my lips and dripped onto the hand that still clutched my jaw. Thick, red droplets. I took in a shaky breath, reeling from the extent of the blood.

"Punishment?" I asked, my stomach turning.

He laughed cruelly, stretching forward to whisper in my ear. "_I _am the reason behind the curse that lurks deep within you. I only wish for your agony," he rasped, squeezing my jaw. "The razing of your light. But, these memories of yours will protect it. They will only get in my way."

Tears stung my eyes, and my heart began to beat against my chest as if it was some sort of jail cell. I gripped at his steely hands, trying to push him away in my anguish.

"You did this to me?" I cried softly, _miserably_, overwhelmed and outraged. So many questions assaulted my mind, yet this seemed to be the only one I could spew.

The man laughed again, but this time, it sent shivers up my spine that filled my body with the need to run.

* * *

It was dark; my ears still rung heavily with the sound of my own screaming. With every ounce of my strength, I had to crawl home. I knew the damage that was done to my frail body was great, but my shock hadn't completely given way to the immense pain that was sure to follow.

And despite my circumstances, the only person I could seem to worry about was Naminé. The man told me not to expect her help this time. _What did he do to her_? A sob racked my chest, but my tears had long since run out.

When I was in _his _dimension, no one could help me. Was that what he meant? It made sense; despite my cries, it was obvious that nobody heard me. The academy was never _completely _empty so soon after the final bell. Surely, I would've grabbed someone's attention. I thought about these things, trying my best to ease my panic.

Finally, I had reached the mansion's veranda and dragged my broken bones over the curves of the steps; I stopped in front of the door, weakly placing a crimson hand on its cool surface and taking in a few hyperventilating breaths before knocking.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

I dropped my hand against the wood of the porch and rested my cheek there as well, and the final weight of my sleepless night dragged me away into a dark abyss.

* * *

In a place that was once always shrouded in heavy black mist, I bolted into a distance I couldn't see. The sounds of fear cascading around me drew pictures in my mind; listening, I followed the map of blood-curdling screams.

No longer was I running blind through black smog. Instead, there was a red cradling my imagination – a red so vibrant, it caused my blood to boil and my heart to race intensely. My legs gave out, and I fell to the surface of a crimson cloud, staring down at myself in horror. There were cuts and gashes covering every inch of flesh there; I reached my hand out reflexively, struck with the realization that the cuts were extensive. I was covered in them.

"Kairi."

My eyes snapped to a gentle face. A woman stood close behind me, bending down to meet my height.

I took in a shaky breath, shifting away from her. 'Who are you?' I intended to cry; only the words came out as an indistinct whisper.

She held a hand up to her heart, smiling. "Don't be afraid."

She crawled closer to me, and I flinched as her hand stretched forward to cup my scarred face.

* * *

For so long, I was caught in the bridge between dream and reality. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to escape it – my sleep paralysis – and that I would be trapped in a coma for the rest of my life. But, just as I was beginning to lose hope, a softness as warm as a gentle sunray brushed over my face.

Finally, I found the strength to move. My eyes flickered open, and that gentleness from before continued to stroke. A touch as light as a feather.

"Kairi," a voice whispered as gently as the touch.

I was in a bed. _My _bed. Slowly, I shifted my head on the pillow; even though the darkness of the world outside was fought only by the dim lamp at my bedside, a pair of vivid, blue eyes locked with mine.

He shuffled over the short distance between us, bringing himself even closer and pressing fingers against my lips when I parted them to speak. "How did I miss _that_?" He scowled, sitting up.

A white flash of light struck the darkness of the bedroom and was soon replaced by a Keyblade. "Cure," he commanded it, and a certain peace washed over me that I had never felt before.

Why was he healing me? My brow knotted until I remembered, jolting up from the spot on my bed with a gasp.

Sora gave me an odd look, mixed with compassion and uneasiness. His Keyblade faded away, and his eyes left mine, scanning over the rest of my body before our eyes locked once more, delivering silent questions.

"Who did this to you?" He finally asked, bewildered.

I shook my head, looking off to the side. "It's that man, again. The one who attacked me in Merlin's class, remember?" I felt extremely humbled saying this in front of him, as if I was a helpless little damsel in distress who always needed saving. I didn't want to be helpless.

But boy, I probably looked _beyond_ weak when he found me. I cringed at the thought.

I stiffened when I felt his hand nudge my chin to face him; I looked into his eyes stubbornly. "I'm sorry I've been such a pain," I answered his gesture callously, not wanting him to see the emotion hiding behind my voice. How scared and helpless I really was. "But, thank you for healing me. You know, after what I did yesterday, you could've just left me outside." The words left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I had acted so selfishly that he had every right to ignore me. So, why did I crawl all the way to his house in the dead of night, dragging my broken bones over miles of sand? Why in the world did I even bother with it?

"This whole thing is my burden. Not yours," I drifted, nearly wincing at the mental images that flooded my mind from my "punishment." I forced the thoughts away, my stomach lurching. The price for remembering my past behind the Curse Mantra was blood.

A flicker of aggravation stirred in the blue of his eyes. Angrily, he wrapped his arms around my waist, tugging me flush against him. "What is the matter with you?" he hissed, his breath tickling the crook of my neck.

I shivered involuntarily, pressing my hands against his chest and trying my best to push him away. "I'm sorry! I won't be careless anymore. It isn't fair to you." No matter how hard I tried to push and shove him away from me, I couldn't budge him.

"What _isn't_ fair is that, one minute you want to kiss me, and the next minute you want to push me away," he hummed against my neck, planting a soft kiss.

I closed my eyes, my heart fluttering. What was he doing? "I don't want you to run away again," I protested more softly than before, not quite letting go of my stubbornness. His heart pounded beneath the palm of my hand.

He stilled. "Run away?" He snapped, but he continued delicately, implementing an apology. "I just needed to clear my head."

"So you snuck out the window?" I questioned suspiciously.

Sora sighed. "I really didn't feel like playing Twenty Questions with Mom, so yeah. I went out my window to the back. It helps to sit on the dock sometimes," his breath still tickled my neck. "I've been doing that a lot this week."

"I didn't even know there was a dock behind your house," I mused, flushing.

I worried all night long… when he was actually right outside?

We were both quiet for a moment, and briefly, my mind wandered. What time was it? Sora should be in bed sleeping, not awake with me. "What time is it?" I decided to ask, realizing that my hands were still on his chest when I tried to shuffle back.

This time, his arms loosened and returned to his sides. "It's almost three in the morning." He checked the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand by my bed, somewhere behind me.

"_Jeez! _Then go to bed, Sora. You must be exhausted."

He yawned and plopped down, his head landing on the pillows. "Okay," he smirked, peering up at me playfully.

I rolled my eyes, but that did nothing to suppress my slight chuckle. "I meant your _own_ bed, silly."

The humor on his face was replaced with curiosity. "Kairi?" he asked suddenly, now serious.

"What is it?" I lied back next to him, resting on my side so that I could look at him. He shifted and did the same.

"What you said yesterday, about taking risks…" He drifted a little shyly. I noticed the smallest bit of gold dancing in his eyes.

My skin pricked with a heat that moved from my face to consume the rest of my body. "That was pretty stupid, huh?"

He frowned; it was as if he was battling with himself, struggling for the right words. "_Well_…"

I chuckled. "Yeah," I mused, answering myself. I closed my eyes, trying to push aside my embarrassment. I meant what I said, but at the time I wasn't taking Sora's feelings into consideration. Personally, I wasn't as afraid of his Anti as I should've been, but that didn't mean that _he _wasn't afraid of it… and what it could potentially do to me.

It must've been horrifying to have a murderer lurking in his heart.

Soft lips pressed against my own, pulling me from my thoughts; as quickly as it had happened, it was over, spreading a chain fire through my veins. My eyes fluttered open, and Sora was watching me, his face a faint red. His bit his lip as his brow furrowed, desire and uncertainty clashing like the blue and gold in his eyes.

"I want to break your curse," he whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed me again, sweet like the last. Was I dreaming?

I smirked, the blush on my face doing little to aid my confidence. "So, you don't hate me?" I asked jokingly, despite the fact that I was serious. Larxene's insults still lingered in the back of my mind; despite how much I wanted to talk to Sora about it, something told me to wait.

"I never hated you," he frowned. "I _wanted _to hate you, but…" a small smile graced his lips. "It's not possible."

The relief that washed over me was indescribable. Not only that, but pure elation, covering my body in little excited shivers and drowning me in butterflies. I wanted _so _much to kiss him like I had the last time, but the reality of what could happen reminded me to be careful.

I reached for his hand instead, placing mine on his own. "I want to help you too, Sora." I didn't exactly realize the weight of my words, but I _did _know that I wanted to get out of this mess – to break my curse _and _Sora's, so that Sora and I could worry about much more ordinary things besides men in black cloaks and golden-eyed monsters.

Before I could even resister what was happening, he shifted and positioned himself over me, steadying himself with his hands on either side of my head. "Are you sure?" There was a mischievous glint in his eye, one that made my belly unusually heated.

I nodded. "I'm sure." I cursed the slight nervousness in my voice; of course, I wasn't one of those flocking Sora fan girls who swarmed him in the halls every day, but I still got incredibly woozy when I thought about exactly _how _attractive he was. It was hard _not _to think about it, now that we were in this position.

He leaned forward, teasing my ear with his lips. "Then…" his voice trailed away for a moment. Despite his playfulness, he sounded oddly serious. "You mean that you'd… _you know_…"

I didn't think my face could get any hotter. "Someday," I promised him, pushing myself forward so that I could kiss his neck – only once, just to be safe.

He turned to look at me directly, surprised.

For the first time, I looked into his eyes and understood what I saw. He was thinking about _his _freedom, too; it occurred to me that I didn't know very much about his curse at all. I knew about the monster, that lustful _thing_, but… there was more to it than that, wasn't there? So much more. I titled my head slightly, asking him this question by a subtle gesture.

"How could you say that so easily?" His voice was both joy and grief, all at once.

A warm feeling erupted with each beat my heart took. Why did I feel so strongly for this boy, who I met only three weeks ago? It didn't make any sense. I smiled tenderly, still close enough to kiss his neck. But, instead of doing _that_ again(which was very difficult to resist), I placed a hand over his heart and watched as its light danced. Inside, I saw someone kind. I saw someone justified and loving and _so _willing to help others, I was convinced that, secretly, he was some sort of hero. And yet, there was fear hiding beneath all of those things.

"I can see your light, Sora," my tongue fluttered. I was sure to look him in the eye; he gazed back intensely, listening as if his life depended on it. "And what I see, exactly…" my voice lowered to the edge of a whisper as I pushed myself forward, my face so close to his own, "is someone who I want to save with _all _my heart."

His lips parted slightly, and I could taste his breath clashing with my own. "Do you know how dangerous this is?" He rasped, resisting the temptation that lingered between us.

I nodded, my heart racing painfully when the gold in his eyes swelled, encasing much of the blue that I loved so much. My own fears – my nightmares from last night – rushed into my mind all at once, and suddenly, a shudder racked my body like a rush of icy air. Was he really outside, on a supposed dock, the whole time I worried sick over what I did? Wondering if his Anti had somehow actually consumed him once and for all?

I bit my tongue, afraid to say anything that would entice a repeat of yesterday. Realizing how close we were, and what an _awkward _position we had ended up in, I carefully slid out from underneath him, gesturing to the clock with a short glance. It was late, and I felt incredibly exhausted.

So, I wasn't really sure whether the pout on Sora's face was real or not. He huffed and plopped back down onto the pillows, his brow creasing as he thought. Of course, the gold in his eyes still hadn't receded; for the umpteenth time that night, my face grew hot. It didn't seem like he was willing to go in his own room, despite what he had asked me only moments ago.

He closed his eyes, clasping his hands beneath his head.

I smiled, resisting the urge to giggle; I wasn't exactly sure why he was so frustrated (though I did have my guesses), but he _did _look adorable. I sighed, reaching over to the lamp on my nightstand and switching it off. It was far too late to argue about sleeping in separate beds. I took Sora's Anti into a lot of consideration, making sure that there was space between us – even turning my back to him as I snuggled up in the blankets.

"Night," I said softly, wondering if he had fallen asleep already.

There was a long silence nearly confirming my suspicions, until he wrapped his arms around me, scooping his chest up against my back and resting his head on the pillow I was using.

My eyes widened. This was probably Sora's way of saying '_I can handle it.' _I placed my hands over his own, smiling.

A few days ago, I was convinced that Sora despised me in every way; little did I know that my attraction to him, which turned out _impossible _to keep a secret, would take precedence over my stubbornness. My temper. I wanted to stay mad at him for the way he had treated me, but the more dangerous I realized he was, the more _off-limits_ he was, the more tempted I became. I wanted to talk to him, really get to know him (instead of always guessing!). I wanted to _kiss_ him... and I did. It was a dangerous thing, but that danger stirred a fire somewhere inside me and I lost sight of our troubles. Our curses. It was as if we were free, and Sora's Anti was just a figment of my imagination.

He sighed into my hair, waking me from my thoughts, reminding me that he was right there beside me. Of course, our curses would never be fiction, but maybe someday…

They could become a thing of the past.

* * *

A/N: I'm back! Late March, as promised (the very last day, actually). I really didn't think I'd be able to update until maybe the second week of April. Gosh, it's been such a busy month. Anyhow, this chapter was _really _challenging for me to write. I deleted and rewrote, deleted and rewrote, and deleted some _more _until I was finally happy with it. Yeah, I'm really picky. But, now that it's finally done, I've got quite a few ideas for the next chapter. Yay! XD

Okay. So now it's time to write a sequel to the series that is my Author's Note! What's funny is that I'm actually… _sorta_… quiet in person, but when it comes to writing, I can't shut up. Does anyone else have this problem? 0.o

**Joahikim**: Yes, Larxene does have a serious b-word problem! The reason behind it might actually surprise you, though. Or not… haha, but I hope it does. On another note, I just started reading Beowulf this week in class, and I have to say that I like it! :)

**Bloodsucker232**: Oh, wow. Thank you so much! Your review was very, very encouraging. I _love love love_ whenever I read a story that allows me to step inside a character and feel what he/she is feeling, so I feel accomplished that you're getting a taste of Kairi's emotions. I don't plan on abandoning this story, so you won't have to wait forever for updates! I know it took about a month for me to update (I wish I could update once every week, haha), but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :D

**ScattereD59DreamS**: Wow, another wonderful reviewer! I'm so excited! XD I'm very glad that you took the time to review; it helps me see if I'm doing a good job from others' perspective (not just my own), so thank you so much! A couple other reviewers have also mentioned there being errors; if you ever do find one that is glaring (and if you have the time), please don't hesitate to point it out. I'm not exactly OCD, but errors seriously irk me. Once again, thank you!

**pink-cherry-005**: Gotta have romance! Heehee, I'm a sucker for romance, especially when it involves a certain Keyblade wielder and a princess. Haha, I pictured Sora diving out a window when I read your review and I started cracking up. XD I suppose this fanfic has a little unintended humor because of our crazy imaginations. *hugs* Love you and I hope that you continue reading!

**Shugo-Knight13**: I'm glad you loved it! Do you love this one, too? :3 I put in some more Sora/Kairi fluffiness, heehee. And if you can read minds, that would be epic! As I add more characters into True Colors, Axel will definitely be one of them. I mean, what kind of Kingdom Hearts fic has no red-headed smexiness known as Axel in it? D:

**GoldLugers267**: Haha, He really can't stay in his room for five minutes! XD Crazy boy, that Sora. P.S. You are _super_ awesome, friend. :)

**Ellen-and-Keats4eva**: Thank you! And oh my gosh, you're starting to like Sora/Kairi now? *squeals* That's awesome! I hope that maybe you'll be a full-blooded Sora/Kairi shipper by the end of this fic. But if not, then I'll still love ya! *hugs* XD

**sootythunder**: About Kairi's bed, that is _so _true. Haha, mine looks like that all the time! Well, at least it's comfy. :)

**roxaslvr14**: Aw, I love review time, too! Heehee, especially when the reviews are as awesome as yours! And I think it's fun to reply to all of them. :D Oh, I'm starting to think my other stories were epic fails. LOL. I may end up rewriting them in the future because I like the ideas… just not so much the _way_ I wrote them. Thank you so much for the review! Gosh, it was so flattering. Ehh, it stinks that I couldn't have updated sooner (stupid busy month), but don't worry. I'm not giving up on this story, so you can always count on an update happening eventually. *glomps* :3

**Shiyva**: I liked your review so much, I died and then came back to life. Haha! X) I know what you mean about what makes a story exciting. When I read a story, I love that feeling of suspense and excitement in wondering 'What's gonna happen next?' Thank you! And that's with a thousand exclamations. P.S. For some reason, I kept typing 'Shivya' when I was trying to put your name in front of the reply… I think the "v" and the "y" together give me dyslexia, haha! So if I ever call you 'Shivya' instead, you know why. XD

**Rayne Destiny**: You don't know how incredibly glad I am to hear that. Originality is what I strive for! Thank you so very much. Oh, and you'll definitely see more of Larxene as the story goes on, so Kairi will get to the point where she does actually confront Sora about the whole ordeal. :) At least, that's what I'm planning. *sigh* Sometimes, the characters write the story themselves.

**DNA**: Aw, thank you so much! I hope it stays one of your favorites, heehee. XD

**Thisismypennameok, caitydid123, james**: Thank you so much, guys! You rock. ;)

Well, that's all I've got up my sleeve, friends! I hope that you were happy with chapter five. It took a lot of work (because I'm seriously picky), but it turned out the way I wanted it to. So, I'm satisfied. :D

Thank you so much to all my reviewers and readers! I can't describe exactly how happy I am with all the feedback, but you are much appreciated. I'll update again in April. :)


	6. Black Secrecy and the Green eyed Monster

Title: True Colors

Story Type: Alternate Universe/Story (AU)

Rating: M for Adult Situations/Sexual Content

Genres: Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery

Summary: Tossed into a world with no recollection of her past, Kairi must face the mysterious pursuits of ghost-like Heartless, a curse that threatens to transform her into a monster, and the test of finding true love in the tainted heart of a certain golden-eyed AntiSora.

Pairings: Sora/Kairi/AntiSora

* * *

_True Colors_

_Chapter Six_

_Black Secrecy and the Green-eyed Monster_

* * *

It was distant. Hazy, but nothing short of beautiful. The echo of a ghost-like murmur trailed its way along a path of thoughtless impulse, much like a breeze, until it cradled me softly, singing and enchanting. From it stirred a tender warmth, the kind that could slacken the pain I held deep inside myself: not a pain of sharpness – from piercing – but from a lack of recollection. The longing to remember.

How odd that this song could soothe, yet haunt me, all the same…

* * *

I jerked awake, snapping my eyes open with the sudden rush of pain that struck through my head; I tried to sit up, but something held me down.

My eyes widened when they fell on Sora's sleeping form at my side, and that's when I realized I was back in my room. I wasn't dreaming anymore. I relaxed, taking in a deep breath.

I always had the _strangest _dreams!

Sora shifted in his sleep, tugging me closer against his warmth; carefully, I turned to my side so I could face him. His arms wrapped around my waist as if I was a pillow. Every breath he exhaled brushed against my face in little huffs, and I could feel a smile tugging at my lips in retort. Memories streamed through my mind from last night. My heart fluttered, and with every effort I could manage, I stopped myself from pressing my lips against Sora's.

'_I want to break your curse,' _a soft voice echoed in the back of my mind. Sora's voice.

I lied next to him for awhile, taking in every little detail that made my heart beat faster. I had never seen his face so peaceful. What was he dreaming about? If not during the day, while his Anti was perfectly capable of tempting him, maybe sleep was his escape. I thought back to the first week I was here. I never knew someone could nap so much!

I was shaken from my thoughts when Sora took in a deep breath, exhaling with a soft hum as he budged his legs upward.

I gasped, and my face heated up at the realization that he managed to wedge a knee in between my legs sometime during the night (up my skirt!). I swallowed heavily, trying my best to not let my imagination run wild despite the quickly rising temperature of the room.

I hoped that he was a heavy sleeper, because I definitely didn't want him to see this and end up with those golden-yellow eyes again. Very carefully, I managed to slip from his arm. Then, I was able to shift just enough so that I could tug my legs away from his. I smoothed my skirt out once I stood up from the bed, sighing with the breath I had been subconsciously holding.

Over my shoulder, I could see that Sora was still sound asleep – to my relief. I smiled at the thought that Sora and I could at least get away with snuggling. Kissing, _really _kissing, on the other hand… As much as I wanted to be more affectionate, I didn't want to hurt Sora. Something like that would definitely have to wait. Brushing a hand through my hair, I walked around and quietly approached the bed from his side.

Suddenly, I wished I hadn't agreed to meet Roxas today. Not because I didn't appreciate his offer to help, but because crawling back to bed and nuzzling against Sora sounded so much more… alluring. But, my spirits lightened when I imagined myself coming back home from a long day of hard training with my very own Keyblade to show for. Of course, Roxas had mentioned that he was also responsible for accepting new members into Seekers, but I couldn't possibly be satisfied until I could have Sora's approval, too. _Master _Sora.

Last night, he said that he wanted to break my curse. After everything that had taken place, there shouldn't have been a single doubt that I already had his approval. Regardless, that doubt was there in the very back of my mind, nagging me with those bright green eyes and that sleek, blonde hair. _Still_. Without the need for more encouragement, I made my way to the door and clasped the doorknob, turning it quietly until I heard shuffling from the bed.

"_Don't go_," I heard a strained, whisper of a cry.

My eyes widened and my heart thudded; I stopped and turned to my bed. "Sora?" I answered with a whisper. It seemed as if he was still sleeping. Hesitantly, I stepped closer; unlike the calmness of his features before, he looked troubled. Sad even.

"_You… promised me, Dad_."

It appalled me that, until now, I hadn't really thought of the obvious absence of a father in Sora's life. I frowned. Apparently, his dreams weren't as peaceful as I had hoped for. What happened to his dad? It seemed as if he was having a nightmare, and because of that, I wanted to wake him. But, in the moment I brushed my hand through his spiky hair, his breathing became lighter.

This time with great effort, I made my way back towards the door, quietly wondering. The weight of reality pressed down on my shoulders heavily, and I realized that there were many things I didn't know about the boy I lived with. No matter how often I could see his light, it wasn't enough. I could see his character, but the story behind that was a mystery.

The spark of an idea deterred me from stepping out into the hall just yet; I walked over to Sora quickly, noticing that his face was still scrunched up in discomfort, and leaned down to his ear.

"I'm always with you, Sora," I whispered, hoping that somehow, the dad in his dreams would say the same.

* * *

After what happened yesterday, what with that creepy guy and his so-called punishment, any ordinary person _probably _wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere alone – not even if being alone meant walking to Kokoro Academy in the beautiful, golden sunlight of the morning to train with a member of Seekers. I stretched my hands high above my head and took a deep breath of fresh air; the truth was I loved this island. At first, it was strange to think that I'd ever become accustomed to such a place. It definitely wasn't home, but... maybe I could make it home.

Even _with_ that weird man being here.

As I walked along, I thought about the dream I kept having over and over again during school yesterday. I was still adjusting to the fact that it was actually a memory – despite how horrible it was. Was my mom really… _dead_?

I had so many questions. Of course, that wasn't anything new, but it was frustrating. Why was I cursed? Why was I sent here, to this island? Why was my mother dead? And why did that man say he wanted me to suffer? I felt like I was trying to put together a one thousand-piece puzzle, and I had no clue what picture the pieces were supposed to make in the end.

I sighed. The cloudiness of my future didn't scare me – not enough for me to give in. I was too stubborn for that. I wanted – no, _needed_, answers, and no matter how many scary things were bound to happen, I'd be sure to get all of my memories back. Every last one.

Already, I could see Kokoro in the distance. My heart leapt in anticipation, and I imagined the Keyblade helping me along my journey.

* * *

Roxas stood with his back leaned against the glass door of the front entrance; I smiled, but then my heart thudded when I noticed a second person standing beside him.

"Naminé!" I gasped. "You're okay!"

Her reaction mirrored my own; I pulled her into a hug, relieved.

"When I was waiting for you yesterday after school…" She hesitated, pulling away. Her expression saddened greatly. "My Sight lost contact with you, as if you didn't exist. I was really worried about you."

I nodded, and Roxas tilted his head to the side questioningly. "It was that man from before. You know, the one who pulled me into another dimension in Merlin's class?" I spoke as if that was something trivial.

Roxas' and Naminé's eyes widened. "Somebody pulled you into another _dimension_?" Roxas asked.

"He hides himself with a cloak, and I don't know his name either, so I have no idea who he is," I explained after a moment, feeling kind of silly. I hardly knew anything about this mysterious guy – my stalker, basically.

"Did he hurt you again?" Naminé asked, brows furrowing with worry.

I opened my mouth to tell her about what happened, but I stopped myself, thinking better of it. Not wanting her to worry so much, I had to lie. I couldn't just come out with it and say that he beat me to a bloody pulp; most likely, she'd sense the negative emotions that were attached to that specific memory of last night, but she couldn't know the reason behind those emotions because the incident involved someone her Sight can't reach.

So, I smiled and shook my head. "No, not this time. He just wanted to mess with my head a little," I shrugged, suggesting it really was no big deal. Naminé gave me a strange look, but didn't call me a bad liar this time – like I half expected her to. Even so, it was obvious that she was skeptical.

Roxas approached me, confliction etching across his features. "Well…" he started, a little uneasily. "Do you know _why _this guy's after you?"

"No." And that was the truth. I knew that he wanted me to suffer because of what he said to me yesterday, but _why _did he want me to suffer? I really had no clue. "He hasn't mentioned that yet."

"Hmm…" He thought for a moment. "Maybe your potential as a Keyblade wielder is what draws his attention to you." I looked at him curiously, and he smiled. "In that case, we better figure out how to get your Keyblade so you can defend yourself," he encouraged.

I couldn't help but smile back. Was there a chance that I really had _that _much potential? So much, that a master would chase me around – waste precious time – just to scare me so that I'd stay away from Sora and the idea that I could break my curse? And I didn't even know if _that _was the reason why he was after me in the first place. But, it was a guess – one that just led to more _why'_s and _how come'_s. What a headache!

Naminé smiled as well, though her eyes were still calculating. "I'm not sure why that man is so intent on scaring you, but with the Keyblade, maybe you could give him a taste of his own medicine."

"I like the sound of that," I chirped, determination spurring my voice.

* * *

It was a lot like a light show. It was blinding, but despite the way it flooded my vision, I couldn't bring myself to look away. Not even for a moment. It mesmerized me.

"This is it," Roxas smiled at us over his shoulder once the light vanished and the door was unlocked; he had used his Keyblade to unlock the fancy door that led to the Seekers' meeting room (on it were the symbols "求職者"). It swung open on its own, and Roxas stepped back to allow the door a bit of space.

Naminé smiled softly. "Just as I imagined."

Once everything stilled, we followed closely behind Roxas into the room, illuminated by the sunshine that poured in from the wall-length window on the far side. Past the glass and in the far distance, I could see the shore below decorated with tall Paopu trees and lapping waves of the ocean. I thought I could even make out a few people. There was a small door beside the right of the window that led to a patio overlooking the island, and for a second, I was tempted to head outside. _This _was a meeting room? It looked more like a getaway. Total paradise.

The place was set up like a fancy bedroom with nice furniture and whatnot; I never imagined there'd be fluffy sofas waiting inside, and I yawned at the thought of lying down on one and sinking away into a deep sleep.

"Kairi?"

I snapped my attention to Roxas, who was waiting over by a huge mirror beside Naminé. I giggled and flipped my hair nonchalantly. "Sorry. I was just thinking about how amazing this place is!"

"Wait until you see the alcove," he retorted eagerly as I stepped beside him, taking in the beauty of the mirror. It seemed like something from a fairytale – like almost everything else in this academy.

Naminé nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Wait, you've been here before?" My eyes widened curiously.

She chuckled. "No. Thanks to Roxas, I can see it in here," to which she pointed at her head. "I had a dream about this place last night."

So, she must have a connection with Roxas, too. I looked back over to Roxas, who gave her a charming smile – the kind that had me wondering if they had a deeper connection than any ordinary friendship. But, in the blink of an eye, Roxas turned his attention to the mirror – and that's when I noticed that I had no reflection. None of us did.

My brow furrowed, and subconsciously, my fingers traced the glass of the mirror; it glowed a pale blue in response, and I tugged my hand away.

"The mirror was enchanted so that only certain people could enter the alcove." Roxas fell silent for a moment, before turning back to me and pointing at my chest – at the place my heart was. "You can't see your reflection because the mirror likes what it sees in your heart. _You're_ not standing in your way, so you can walk through."

I put a hand over my heart, thinking. "Even though I'm cursed?" The question ended with a whisper. I had gotten my friends' habit of keeping my voice down whenever I mentioned the curse, though I was sure that most people knew about it by now. Even though Kokoro was such a big school, there were a lot of nosy, big-mouthed people here.

"The light in your heart outweighs it," he assured me, before placing his hand on the mirror. "Put your hand on it, and don't let it scare you. That light you saw is a part of the spell."

My eyes widened; I gaped like an idiot when Roxas sunk through the mirror, swallowed by the same light that had startled me only moments before.

Naminé and I glanced at each other excitedly before putting our hands on the mirror. I noticed, inscribed along the frame, symbols began to glow one by one, each representing the seven sins and the seven virtues. I gave the symbol for chastity a double take; it seemed as if it was shining the brightest out of them all.

Before I could confirm my suspicions, my sight was eclipsed by a soothing light, and the meeting room gave way to a world where there was no such thing as chaos.

* * *

My eyes were still closed, even when the light backed away. I felt as if I'd been flying way up in the sky – so high I could touch Heaven. I saw everything with my heart, and though I had been drifting along so many different paths, only one beckoned for the light in my heart to follow.

Is that how I came to this place?

"Kairi, open your eyes," Naminé urged me with a bit of breathless excitement in her voice.

Slowly, I did just that, hardly containing a gasp. Roxas laughed at my reaction and crossed his arms. "Well, they don't call it the Alcove of Serenity for no reason. It's the perfect training place, especially for you since you need to work on calling out to your Keyblade."

I nodded, staring wide-eyed at the world surrounding me. Soundless waterfalls cascaded down around us, streams rushing and tumbling around stones of all sizes; tree limbs swayed in a gentle breeze, and birds soared high above the canopies of the forests encircling the alcove. Burning bright in the middle of the sky was a blue sun, remitting its blue hues over the tiny world like a blanket.

"It's…" I trailed off for a moment, brushing a loose strand of hair back, "_beautiful_."

The only sound here was our voices, which didn't even stir the tiniest of echoes.

"This place will definitely help you let go of your fears," Roxas said, breaking the silence.

"Kairi, have you thought about what your light is?" Naminé approached me, smiling.

"My light? Yeah, I _have_ thought about it." My friends were my light. Asa, too. That was a no-brainer, right? "So, I should probably sit somewhere and focus on that first."

Roxas pointed to a large, flat stone in the midst of a stream. "When I first joined Seekers as a beginner, I always used to sit right there. Something about that spot really helped me focus."

"All right," I chirped and carefully made my way to the stone, taking a seat. I glanced back to the others. "Now, I just close my eyes and think about…" I tilted my head to the side a little, "happy things?" That's what my light was, right? The people and things that made me happy?

Roxas nodded. "Pretty much. Just remember – you have to detach yourself from everything except for what gives you courage and strength. The Keyblade exists to protect the light. What do you want to protect the most out of everything else?"

Wait – the _most_?

"Sora," I whispered automatically. Not what, but _who_. I wanted to protect Sora.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, and my face blushed when I realized what I said. Naminé clasped her hand with his and gave me an encouraging smile; Roxas raised an eyebrow at her, and I held back a giggle.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath; like before, the mirror led me down a path I could only see with the light in my heart. Now, I'd use that light again so that it could lead me to the Keyblade.

_Sora_…

My eyes snapped open once I heard a hissing sound; with the quiet patter of blood trickling from my nose, I realized that _I _had made that noise. I cringed and blinked several times, chasing away a pain that was shooting through my temples.

"Kairi? Here. I always carry around a few of these. Just in case."

With a bit of effort, I managed to open my eyes and meet Naminé's worried face; surely enough, she held out a small white tissue. Roxas crouched down beside her and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, his eyes somber now. I frowned and took the tissue, cleaning up the crimson mess I'd made.

What was going on?

"Kairi," Roxas started softly, as if he was being careful. "Stuff like this will probably happen a lot as you try to find your Keyblade. Because you're cursed, it's obviously not gonna be easy. But, it's not impossible either. It's…" His eyes became distant for a moment, "been done before."

I nodded. He's right. It _has _been done before. But, were we thinking of the same person? It amazed me how Sora could be inflicted with such a horrible curse, yet still be able to wield the Keyblade so effortlessly.

I could definitely learn a thing or two from him.

"Seekers usually doesn't accept anyone with a curse, but I'm not sure if any of them know about you or not. I won't say anything, though. If you _want _them to know, then it's up to you," Roxas added.

"Heh," I chuckled humorlessly. "They probably already know, anyway." I spoke before I could stop myself; my shoulders slumped with the weight of my own words. If they all knew about my curse, then I'd need a Keyblade to show for – _and _talent, so that maybe the curse would be overlooked. I sighed and crumbled up the tissue in the palm of my hand.

Why did I want this so much? To wield a Keyblade and join Seekers? Was it really just so that I could be more involved with Sora, or was there more to it?

"But, I'm not gonna give up," I chortled, tossing Roxas and Naminé a smile before closing my eyes and letting myself drift away.

_I'll show them what I'm made of!_

* * *

"Argh! Stupid curse!" I snarled, stomping my foot as if that would make the situation any less frustrating. I had long since given up on my peaceful cross-legged stance from before; the more my anger built up, the less patience I had to sit. It had been nearly three hours, and I was having my fourteenth nosebleed.

Fourteenth! And Naminé was running out of tissues.

Roxas and Naminé had been sparring intently, occasionally handing each other remarks that had me wondering. Were they _flirting_? I sighed and brushed a hand through my hair, taking notice of their Keyblades. What I would give to wield my own… Despite my mood, I managed a small smile at the infectious sound of their laughter. I needed a break, so I decided to approach them and take my mind off of things for a bit. It wouldn't hurt, right?

"Hey, you two!" I chuckled, stopping short when a blinding light streaked through my vision as if I'd been struck by a bolt of electricity. There wasn't any pain, but the feeling was surreal; I was drifting alongside the surface of the ocean surrounding our island, _flying_, touching the border of fantasy yet tasting the beauty of reality.

And, when I opened my eyes, everything was gone.

* * *

I screamed in frustration, "Roxas? Naminé?" before turning on heel to face the vortex of darkness behind me. I could hear footsteps, slow and calculating as secluded eyes watched me.

"What do you want _now_?" I spouted breathlessly. "What, did I remember something else that you want to punish me for?"

More footsteps, taunting me with their slight echo.

I fell to my knees, not knowing what words could possibly achieve. No matter what I'd say, he'd continue this as long as he pleased. I couldn't sway him. After all, he wanted me to suffer.

'_Fine,' _I thought to myself. I closed my eyes, steadying my breathing and shutting out those horrid footsteps that were circling me as a vulture would circle its prey. Instead of wasting time playing his little games, I'd practice – pick up where I left off before I was dragged here.

"Are you really so naïve, Princess?"

For only a brief moment, I was tempted to retort, but I held back the faint bubble of a voice that stirred from my throat.

With that, he laughed darkly. Subdued yet shrill, all at once.

"Call to it as you please, but do you not feel its hatred? Its _repulsion_ for you?"

My brow knotted, and my lips became a thin line. When I didn't reply, his dangerous voice hissed in the silence of the vortex.

"Your heart belongs to the darkness, now. The Keyblade rejects you for that very reason, and so of course you will never truly belong with them. The ones you call your friends – they're free. When they've realized that your fetters will never release you, once they've seen the truth that lies behind your precious faith, they will leave you behind. You are nothing but a danger to them, and people are selfish. The need to protect themselves from your inevitable psychosis will bring them to forsake you. To hate you, just as the Keyblade does."

My hands were shaking; my heart pounded against my chest, but despite my heart's pleas to charge the man and beat my fists against his chest, I said softly, "You're _wrong_."

His laugh ruptured and boomed, and I was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Tell me," I dared to say once he had quieted. "_Why_ do you want me to suffer? Why do you hate me?"

"Because…" he started harshly, but then the vortex fell silent for a moment. "You're…" he struggled, his voice soft yet pained.

Then a light consumed the room completely, and I was wrapped in a blanket of warmth. "Please answer me!" I shouted, as if I was trying to speak over a bustling crowd of excited people. In my mind, it sounded strange, but… I didn't want to go back. Not yet.

Tears burned my eyes as I tossed and turned.

For the first time, I realized exactly how painful it was in knowing that I troubled someone so much. Hatred… was such a powerful thing. A feeling that could easily consume anyone given the darkness in his heart.

Had I done something horrible to this man? Is _that _why?

* * *

I felt like a ghost that had been drifting along the waters of the ocean at night – a deep, dark precipice of the unknown. Where was I, exactly? I was trying ever so desperately to reach someone, to tell that person something important.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, a weary voice brushing past damp lips.

"Kairi!" A familiar voice tore apart my despair, and I remembered the light. I felt like I had been wandering in shadow for ages, and I had forgotten about the island I had grown to love so much.

My eyes fluttered open, and I squinted at the soft blue light trickling down from the sky – behind a blonde-haired girl who watched me intently. Gently, she wiped away my tears before I realized I'd been crying.

I leapt up, fully awake now, rubbing the blurriness out of my eyes.

"What happened?" Roxas asked, looking to Naminé for reassurance.

I thought for a moment, holding a hand to my forehead.

'_You are nothing but a danger to them…_'

"I just… I think I overdid it. This curse is really stubborn, y'know? And _just_ when I thought I had the Keyblade, too!" I stood up and brushed the sand off of my mini dress.

Roxas and Naminé exchanged looks.

"Kairi, you can tell us if that man does anything to you. You know that, right?" Naminé asked, frowning.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. You shouldn't keep stuff like that to yourself!"

My lip trembled, but I bit it and chuckled. "I know," I smiled lightly.

What did they see?

* * *

Of course, Roxas and Naminé insisted that I give it a rest for the day. Apparently, I was doing something wrong – so it would be a waste of time to keep attempting the wrong things. I wasn't going to reach the Keyblade by doing that. But, _what _was I doing wrong? I pushed the door to the front entrance of the school (with the others following behind me) and I sighed when I realized that the sky was already turning orange and pink.

Naminé and Roxas stopped on either side of me, probably thinking the same thing I was. Time sure did fly by!

"You did great today," Roxas said after a moment, catching me off guard.

My eyes widened. "What do you mean? I feel like I haven't accomplished a thing."

He chuckled. "Well, you didn't get your Keyblade yet, but you _did_ prove how much you want it. If you keep putting that much effort into it, then there's no way that your Keyblade will be able to ignore you." He stopped for a moment, looking back up to the sky. "You know, Master Yen Sid allowed you to study here for a reason."

"A Keyblade is an extension of one's heart," Naminé picked up where Roxas left off, "and your heart has so much light in it that your curse is hardly visible. So, I don't think that your curse will be able to hold you back for much longer. You just have to decide exactly why you want to wield the Keyblade."

So that I can fight alongside my friends! Alongside Sora… Right? So that I could protect them whenever they needed it. I nearly shook my head at the thought. If that was true, then I'd probably have my Keyblade by now. But, obviously, I was focusing on the wrong path. I hadn't discovered the path I needed to follow the Keyblade, yet.

A sharp hunger pang stung my stomach, and it occurred to me that I hadn't eaten a thing all day.

"Well," I sighed, "thank you so much for all the help. You guys really didn't have to spend all day with me! But, I'm glad you did." I pulled Naminé into a quick hug and turned to Roxas to do the same, stopping myself when I realized what I was doing.

He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "No problem. Anytime you need help, just ask. Okay?"

"I will," I assured him, heading down the steps to the sand. "Bye, guys!" I looked over my shoulder and smiled at them. They waved; despite the gesture, I couldn't help but notice Naminé's unsettled expression.

"Do you want someone to walk with you?" She asked almost timidly.

"Nah, I can handle it. Besides, you'd be going out of your way for me again!"

I didn't want my friends' lives to revolve around me and my curse. My problems. I _wanted_ them to be selfish sometimes. I couldn't describe how thankful I was to them, as they had helped me through so much already. And something told me that my journey was only beginning. I had such a long, long way to go.

But, that something also told me that there was light waiting for me at the very end.

I trudged across the sand in high spirits, even though things didn't turn out the way I wanted them to. Because of my curse, I'd have to struggle a lot more than my friends. No matter what though, I wasn't about to let them struggle because of me. I felt horrible that Naminé had Sight because it would allow her to feel my emotions in a way that no one else could, and that wasn't fair to her.

I didn't want my friends to hate me and fear me. I wasn't a monster, and I certainly didn't want to become one. No matter what, I would keep them safe from the shadow lurking within myself – so that they could be happy. And I'd work on getting my memories back so that I could be happy, too.

It wouldn't be easy, but I was going to get through this without hurting anyone. I'd prove to that man that my heart didn't belong to the darkness… and that it _never_ would.

* * *

I had been thinking about so much that the porch of the mansion came up faster than expected; I nearly tripped on the first step, and it snapped me from my thoughts.

I clutched my stomach as another hunger pang tore through it with a growl. I couldn't remember the last time I was this hungry. Quickly, I made my way up the steps, until a shrill, aggravated scream sliced through the once calm, evening air like a cold blade. My eyes widened, and a breath caught in my throat. The painful thudding in my chest urged me to reach for the front door handle, and in my mind, different scenarios raced back and forth, competing for my attention. Did something happen to Asa? She was the only woman I'd imagine in the mansion.

I placed my hand on the handle, but I jerked back at the sound of thunderous footsteps approaching the door from the other side.

The door slung open and pounded against the siding of the mansion, revealing an angry, sobbing blonde.

"_Larxene_?" I stammered.

Her eyes widened, and for a brief moment, her expression was harmless – as if she was only a little girl who had been caught trying to cheat on a test. But then, the air around us grew thick and heavy, and her face twisted in a horrifying fury. As if I couldn't have been more surprised, she raced at me and shoved me down hard, tears rolling down her reddened face.

"Go back home!" She screamed. "Or I will make your time on the islands a living hell!" Her words were so full of malice, they struck me as if she had actually leaned down and hit me right across the face.

Just like that, she stormed down the steps of the porch and down the path I had just taken to get here.

What was _that _all about?

* * *

I crept inside timidly, expecting another outburst – for reasons that were beyond me. Why was Larxene here? Besides the fact that she and Sora were both in Seekers together, what business did they have?

My heart skipped a beat, and the kitchen spun. I wasn't sure if that was because I was light-headed from not eating, or from that fact that I just realized Sora and Larxene could be a bit _more_ than members of the same organization. A stinging sensation called my attention to my right elbow, and I realized that it was bleeding from the way I had landed on the porch.

I had lost so much blood today, I was surprised that I could still walk a straight line. That alone was a miracle. Not to mention, I was starving.

I made my way over to the kitchen sink, turning the faucet so that warm water would rush out over my cut and maybe even wash some of the bacteria off.

"What are you doing?"

I closed my eyes when I heard Sora's voice, holding back a sigh. Instead of coming back home with a Keyblade, I came back with a cut on my elbow. Go figure. I was a magnet for cuts and bruises – not to mention nosebleeds. But, hopefully I wouldn't have to experience _that _again. At least, not any time soon.

"I fell," I replied after a moment, not wanting to seem suspicious.

I leapt when he snuck up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his soft lips at my right ear. "You know, I could heal it for you. It'd be faster, right?"

The warmth of his body felt great against mine, but I couldn't help but wonder. What were we doing? We were practically strangers, still getting to know each other (slowly but surely), and besides… Larxene just stormed out of the house, crying.

"That's all right," I said, my voice a bit dampened by the feelings that swarmed in my chest. Suddenly, everything was so confusing.

I pushed the faucet down to turn the water off, sliding out of Sora's arms so that I could walk toward the tissues nearby. Of course, the cut was still bleeding, and I didn't want it to drip. But, I supposed that I was making up excuses so that I didn't have to stand so close to Sora. It was difficult to think straight.

"Kairi?" His voice was different now. Not teasing and sly like it was moments ago, but worried.

I looked up and met his eyes innocently. "What's up?" I asked, trying my best to sound normal.

"We're…" he struggled for a moment, scratching his spiky head. "We're friends now, right?"

I had braced myself for a totally different question; now, I was gaping in surprise.

He swallowed loudly. "I know we got off to a bad start, but I just want you to know that I'm _really_ sorry and – "

I couldn't help it anymore. He was rambling, and he looked so cute, that I just had to do it. I lifted myself up on the tips of my toes and kissed him – briefly but with all of my heart.

Even though it was short, when I pulled back, his eyes were closed. Was he okay?

"Sora?" I asked warily, before his eyes fluttered open and the tiniest bit of gold surrounded his irises.

"I'm not mad about that anymore," I chuckled, before letting myself be serious again. "I was just worried that…" I closed my eyes, sighing. "Well, it doesn't matter." I decided against telling him about what happened before with Larxene. "And yes, we _are_ friends," I added with a smile.

I tried to walk past him to the stairs, but he grabbed me by the black hood of my dress and held me back.

"If we're friends, then don't keep stuff like that from me." He frowned. "As long as you're worried, I'll be worried too."

For some strange reason, tears threatened my eyes, and I seriously wanted to kick myself. Why _now_?

"It's nothing!" I insisted. "Really." Even though me and Sora were friends now, I supposed, I didn't have the right to be nosy about his connection to Larxene – if they had one. But, why else would she be here with him? "It's just been a long day."

Sora's brow furrowed, and suddenly, he looked aggravated. "I'm jealous of Naminé," he grumbled.

_What? _I blinked at the surprising statement, my mind spouting questions much faster than my mouth. "Err… why is that?"

"She probably knows way more about you than I do, and she doesn't even have to try."

I really was a horrible liar. I sighed, brushing a hand through my hair. "Fine. If you _must_ know what exactly is bothering me, it's the fact that Larxene stormed outside right as I made it up the steps. She shoved me, and that's how I ended up with this," I pointed to my elbow, "then she told me to go back home! And if I don't, she's going to make my time here 'a living hell'," I used my fingers as quotation marks.

I felt like a hundred bricks had just been lifted off my chest, and it was great – until I realized that I had given Sora basically every detail. My eyes widened, and I clamped a hand over my mouth.

Sora looked as if he'd just been slapped.

I let my hands fall to my sides after a moment. "Happy now?" I said more softly, wondering if I was supposed to know that Larxene was here in the first place.

He nodded then, calling out his Keyblade. "She's just jealous of you." Then, he took my arm and gently stretched it out so that he could heal my elbow.

I tilted my head to the side, curious. "What makes you say that?"

He looked surprised by my question, and I thought I saw a blush creep onto his features. "Well, for one, she came all the way over here to tell me that she saw you, Roxas, and Naminé 'sneaking' into the alcove. She made it a point to make _you _look bad, specifically."

My heart leapt. The light around my arm faded away, and the cut was all healed.

"Which brings me to another question," he continued, and I had a strange feeling that he was trying to change the subject somehow. "Why didn't you just tell _me _that you wanted to join Seekers?"

I smirked. Two could play at this game.

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_ why Larxene's so jealous of me?" I challenged. Because honestly, I had no idea. "Then I'll answer your question."

His face reddened even more, and he sent his Keyblade away – realizing that there wasn't a use for it at the moment.

I let my guard down when he grabbed my hand – holding it so delicately with his own, I wanted to reach forward and pull him into a hug. Sora was _so _difficult to act aloof around.

"Because… I _finally_ found what I was looking for all along, and it wasn't her."

The room spun again, and this time, I couldn't stand. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to hit the hard floor of the kitchen when, instead, I was tugged against someone soft and warm.

"Kairi!" Sora pressed his wrist against my forehead, checking for a fever.

"I'm okay, Sora. Just a little hungry," I giggled, but stopped when my stomach growled again – just at the thought of food. Now it was my turn to be all blush-y and embarrassed.

"Why didn't you eat anything?" He gave me a stern expression, and I couldn't help but feel like a kid again.

"I just wasn't thinking about it, I guess." I forced myself to stand up, when I started to tumble forward and landed _right _against Sora's chest.

Perfect.

His heart began to pound, and I couldn't help but grin. Was that because of _me_?

"Anyway," I continued, now that we were in this position, "I guess I owe you an answer, huh?" I tilted my head up so that I could see his eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so," he chuckled nervously.

"Well…" I started softly, playfully. "I wanted to get my Keyblade so that I could join Seekers and fight alongside you. I wanted to prove to you that I've got some fight in _me_, too." I placed both of my hands on his chest, and his eyes widened gently.

He cleared his throat, and I forced myself to keep from laughing. "But, instead of getting my Keyblade, I got a bunch of nosebleeds instead," I explained.

"I could help you," he said without hesitation, taking me by surprise _again_.

I blinked, comprehending his offer. "Really?"

He nodded. "You should've just asked me in the first place! I mean, why'd you ask _Roxas_?"

Was that just my imagination, or did I spot that green little glimmer of jealousy in his eyes? I smiled. "_I_ didn't ask him. Olette did, so he offered some of his time. I wanted to surprise you, so that's why I didn't ask you to begin with."

He laughed now. "You wanted to surprise me?"

Jeez, how much was I going to have to confess in one day? "Yeah, I did! You're just so talented, that I thought _maybe_… I don't know," I shrugged. "I just don't want you to think I'm weak or anything, that's all. I'm always getting beat up by that stupid man, and I know you've probably seen me at my worst already. But, I'm definitely not weak!"

Sora was quiet for a moment after that, and it was obvious that he was amused – among other things. I felt extremely stupid, but it was the truth. I _didn't_ want him to think that I was weak!

"You're the top ranking Keyblade master of Kokoro Academy, and I'm just…" I struggled with this one. Well, I wasn't a weakling, but I wasn't anything close to mighty, either. "Well, I've got a long way to go," I chuckled. "Let's just say that."

Before I had time to register what was going on, he pressed his lips against mine and managed to throw my thoughts into some kind of fritz in just a matter of seconds.

"I already told you I'd help you. I promise, Kairi." His warm breath brushed against my lips, and I was sure that I'd faint this time. He grabbed my hands. "But, first thing's first. You should _really_ eat something."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

A/N: I cannot believe that it is already May! My life's been so busy over the past two months, that I hardly had the time to really sit down and write. But, as I promised, this fanfiction _is_ going to be finished – hell or high water. I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait so long for an update. Thank you for your patience!

So now, it's time for me to give thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys really are the best.

**Failen: **Aw, you're so sweet. :) Thank you so very much! And since your birthday was back in April… Happy late Birthday! I hope that it was a good one, and I'm sorry that this chapter was so late. A lot's been happening in my life (good things!), so I wasn't able to type as much as I wanted to in April. Of course, the beginning of May was pretty busy for me, too. Well, I hope that this chapter was somehow worth the wait. I didn't want to post it until it was ready – even though I made everyone wait so long!

**Ellen-and-Keats4eva: **Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it. And oh my gosh! You're a full-blooded Sokai fan now? *dances* That's awesome! XD

**Joahikim: **Yes, she certainly does have a past! :) So, have you gotten to read Beowulf? It's been a couple months since I've updated. I can't help but feel a bit depressed about that, so I hope this chapter made up for it! Now I've got all summer to write a few more chapters before I head off to college. Then… I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. *sobs* Oh, well. I'll figure out something! You read Jurassic Park? I really like the movies. Actually, I _loved_ them when I was little. I used to want to be an archaeologist thanks to Jurassic Park, haha! Were the books good? I outta give them a try.

**Thisismypennameok: **Thank you so much! And I'm so sorry about the late update… :( I didn't expect that I'd be so busy.

**Shugo-Knight13: **Umm… Have I mentioned that I love you yet? Haha, your reviews are so awesome. Any review that can make me laugh and make me do 8,398,401 back flips is definitely my favorite kind. XD I had to add Roxas 'cause he's so freakin' awesome! And there's a bit of a surprise in his background as well, so he's got an important role in True Colors. I'm really, really glad you liked the last chapter. When I work that hard on something and there are people out there who appreciate it, that's one of the best feelings in the world! And I hope that you liked this chapter, too. I hate that it took so long for me to finish it! *slaps face* And honestly, shouting "YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!" sounds like something I would do. Totally. Y'know, I think I'd get along with you guys quite well… 0.o I've been known to cause lots of awkward silences in the entirety of our school cafeteria, but that's all right because that kind of thing cracks me up. I have a weird sense of humor! Aww! *huggles you* And thank _you _so much for taking the time to review! I love your reviews! Haha, they make my day. I'm still planning on Axel having an important part in this, so keep on the lookout for his smexiness. :3 Looove youuu, Shugo-Knight13!

**Rayne Destiny: **Oh gosh, I had so much fun conveying Cid's character. His original personality appealed to me a bit more than the child-proofed version of him that Square Enix added to Kingdom Hearts. I dunno, he just has so much attitude! I love it! :D Goodness, you had a teacher like that? Phew, that had to be intimidating. I'm so glad about what said regarding Kairi. I agree completely. I adore her character, and I really wish that she could get her fair chance to shine in the series. I hate that Sora and Riku are always leaving her behind. I understand that, with her being a Princess of Heart, it's dangerous for her to be out and about, but JEEZ. She has a Keyblade, so Sora could at least teach her a few things! But anyway, I really do love her character, and I'm glad I'm able to share that with other fans through my writing. I'd love to see more fanfictions centered around her! And thank _you_ for sharing that with me. I really loved your review. It helps so much to know that there are other Kairi fans out there. Too many people bash her.

**pink-cherry-005: **Actually, mine did too! I loved writing that scene. *sighs* Romance stories are a blast to write – especially when they're mixed with other genres that I love.

**bloodsucker232: **Wow, thank you so much! And gosh, I feel terrible about taking nearly two months to come out with the next chapter, but your review really makes me feel better about it. It helps when people say "Take your time!" So thank you! :) I'm trying to be as creative with this fanfiction as possible, so I'm glad that you like the chapter titles too. Those take a lot of thought and are difficult to come up with sometimes. I'll do my best to take all the time I need and to not rush! I've already made a personal goal to not post anything unless I am completely happy with it. And I am! So, I hope that you liked this chapter.

**GoldLugers267: **Haha, Kairi did all that worrying for nothing! XD Thank you bunches! I'm really glad that you liked it. I hope that your hard days have gotten less and less. I know it's been awhile since I've updated, so I hope that I didn't make you wait too long! *hugs*

**Dialgex: **Thank you! :) Gosh, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. *sobs* I hate making my readers wait so long! I don't plan on giving up on this story, so you guys will definitely be getting more.

**Shiyva: **Ahhh! *glomps you* I'm finally back! I hope I didn't make you wait too long. But, I have awesome news: I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! So now, I've got the summer to think up my next chapters… and take the time I need to pack them with awesomeness! Haha, I based this chapter on a weekend day, so it felt like I was stepping into foreign territory ('cause I'm so used to that school setting), but I hope it turned out well. I like it, but it's important that you and my other readers like it too. Ahh, I love Sora and Kairi, too (but you probably already knew that, haha)! And there will be more and more of them in the chapters to come, I promise. XD Aww, I'm so thrilled that this is your favorite story! *dances*

**Hold on hero**: Holy smokes! Another awesome review… Thank you so much. I had to read your review a few times in a row because I was so shocked and flattered at the same time! I decided that, since I enjoy reviews so much, I'd have to work especially hard in order for people to review. I _love_ to write, but this is the hardest that I've ever tried on a fanfiction in my life. And I'm having a blast! I have so many different ideas for the future of this fic, I'd make a book out of it if I wrote them down. Oh, and I'm a bit of an English nerd, so I hate making mistakes if I can help it. There are times when I'll go back through my other chapters, spot a mistake, and fix it right away because I can't stand to know that it's there for the whole world to see! Haha, so I'm glad that's paying off. Originality is also very important to me, so I'm glad that you said that! Gosh, you've said so many awesome, kind things, I'd have to say thank you a million times in a row before the end of this reply. LOL! I'm so glad that my hard work's paying off, and that people are noticing it. That's such a great feeling. I love Sora… Actually, I just love Kingdom Hearts, and I really wanted to express that with this fanfiction. So, thank you for all that you said. I love to know what people are thinking about this! By the way, I'd also like to thank you for posting a link to the story on your Tumblr account. Even though they're not Sokai fans, maybe it'll help getting True Colors some more recognition! :)

**roxaslvr14: **No internet? Boo! That stinks, but congratulations on getting a new phone! One that has internet, too! *squeals* Haha, Well I hope you get the notification that it got updated again. I can't believe it's already been about two months since I last updated… I'm so sorry! *sobs* But, the good news is that I graduated high school, so I have a couple months of summer to make up for it with new chapters. I'll have a lot more time to write, that's for sure. And novels in reviews are totally cool with me because they are freaking awesome. XD I hope that this chapter made up for the long wait!

**Draco Oblivion: **Yay! Another reviewer! So, I'm really glad that you like this fic. I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible so people don't get bored with it, y'know? So that _I _don't get bored with it! LOL. And yeah, when you commented on the song "Black and Yellow", I got it stuck in my head for, like, the rest of that day. XD Ohhh no, I'm getting it stuck in my head again… Thank you for the reviews, Draco Oblivion!

**thatguyatthatplace: **Oh, I know what you mean about Sora usually being given that _one_ flaw. And he is totally not stupid, so I like to portray him as having light and dark sides. Having a few skeletons in the closet makes a character interesting. :) Thanks for the review!

**DivineSunSHINE: **Zomg, snuggie! Aww, thank you so much. What a nice review! You know, if I could get the story to leap into your snuggie, I totally would. LOL! XD 'Cause it's probably nice and cozy in there. I really, really hope that I didn't make you wait too long for an update! I'm not finished yet, so there's going to be plenty more updates to come.

**Master'sEnd: **Heehee… :O Is that a good face, or is it horrified? XD


	7. The White Oath of a Remedy

Title: True Colors

Story Type: Alternate Universe/Story (AU)

Rating: M for Adult Situations/Sexual Content

Genres: Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery

Summary: Tossed into a world with no recollection of her past, Kairi must face the mysterious pursuits of ghost-like Heartless, a curse that threatens to transform her into a monster, and the test of finding true love in the tainted heart of a certain golden-eyed AntiSora.

Pairings: Sora/Kairi/AntiSora

* * *

_True Colors_

_Chapter Seven_

_The White Oath of a Remedy_

* * *

Just like every Monday morning, I trudged out the door and down the steps of the veranda where the rays of the sun bundled in little glittering patches. The seagulls in the distance were already starting their routine, their singing entwined with the serenity of the ocean's tumbling waves. It was easy to get lost in the paradise of the world around me. Just for a moment, I stopped at the bottom of the steps and closed my eyes, letting the gentle breeze cradle me, and a smile tugged stubbornly at my lips.

I had so much on my mind lately that this bliss felt so foreign – as if I wasn't allowed to feel any other emotion besides the anxiety that constantly weighed down my heart.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and decided to set off. After all, I always loved walking on the path up ahead, and there was no sense in dragging my feet just yet.

"Hey, wait up! What, are you really gonna just leave without me? Jee wiz, Kairi."

My heart jolted, and the venom of fear sunk its teeth deep within my chest.

I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened. "Oh, Sora! Uhh… Sorry about that. I just wasn't sure if you were feeling up to… you know," I shrugged, feeling a bit uneasy.

He jogged over to me and smiled – a gesture that was obviously forced. But, most importantly, his eyes…

They weren't blue anymore. Not at all.

I frowned. "Sora," I almost whimpered. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

He narrowed his eyes and smirked cynically, and for a second, my hand twitched with the temptation to slap him.

"I can handle it," he retorted as if he was talking to his mother.

I couldn't help myself; despite the fact that I loved his normal _blue_ eyes, the gold was awfully… Well, something was just extraordinary about them. Provocative and sexy and…

Dangerous. I was in danger right now.

* * *

Yesterday, I had expected to wake up, roll out of bed, and find Sora somewhere downstairs without a trace of his curse in his eyes. But, when I did find him, that wasn't the case. It seemed as if they had gotten worse, _much_ worse, over the course of the night, and Sora looked as if he hadn't slept a wink. He had dark rings under his eyes, and his voice was huskier than usual – not that _that _was scary in any way, but I was worried about him.

Without thinking it through first, I had stretched my hand out to touch his face, only to watch him push it away. _"Kairi, I'm fine," _he said. _"Just don't touch me or anything, okay?" _

And for the rest of the day, we relaxed and talked about whatever we could think of – whatever it took for us to become less like acquaintances and more like friends. It actually surprised me how well we got along, and for a while, it seemed like Sora really was okay – even though his eyes told a slightly different story. We sat on the beach, built sand castles and collected shells, even went for a swim, and in a few hours' time, I'd somehow forgotten all about Sora's curse. _My _curse.

But that was a terrible mistake.

It started out innocent enough. Just a simple tickle fight was _all _it was… until we ended up on the sandy shore. I had him pinned. Finally! But my pride over coming out of that fight on top turned into something very different. Something deadly.

And before I knew it, the short space between us had closed.

The longer it lasted, the deeper I fell into his warmth, and the more I wanted. I was enticed by the fantasy of a happier place and a happier ending, but Sora… enticement was an understatement. I gasped when he kissed me back, suddenly aggressive and angry, and his hands gripped my hips firmly. But, instead of allowing things to go any further, which would've been all too easy, he forced me off of him and dragged himself away from me, baring his teeth and clenching his fists over his tainted eyes.

I couldn't stop trembling, but I wasn't afraid for myself. Giving him space was the best thing I could do for him, even though it hurt to watch him and listen to his hissing and gasping.

Within a few minutes, the beach fell silent, and Sora turned to me coldly.

I had forgotten so easily about the danger of his curse. His warning. But _how_? I lifted myself up off the ground in an instant and ran away – not from Sora but from the shame of my own weaknesses.

I was still trying to sort out my feelings. They were strong, and I didn't quite understand them at all, but somehow, they were there. And liking someone I couldn't touch…

That was what confused me the most.

* * *

"Kairi?" I flinched when I realized that Sora had been waving a hand in front of my face. "Are _you _all right?" he chuckled.

I nodded subtly, feeling subdued. Wait, how long had I spaced out? I shook my head and gave Sora a reassuring smile. "You know, we should probably get going."

So I turned around and started on my way – with Sora walking beside me. My stomach twisted in nervous little knots, and I realized that I hadn't spoken to him since that incident yesterday on the beach.

I sighed. From the corner of my eye, I could tell that he was eying me suspiciously.

"So, why didn't you think I'd want to walk with you?"

I almost tripped then, a bit surprised. "Isn't it obvious?" I retorted breathlessly, looking anywhere but at the boy beside me. "I'm bad for your health." Well, it was the truth.

"Tch! I think it's the other way around," he yawned, stretching his hands high above his spiky head. "I really could've hurt you yesterday," he finished more seriously, his brow furrowing just enough to make his eyes all the more intimidating. The gold seemed to burn under the glistening sun that peeped through the trees, and I realized that I'd been staring again.

My face heated up, and I swallowed a thick lump in my throat. '_Stop it_,' I thought to myself. Everything became quiet – _too _quiet, so I asked him the one question that had been egging my frustrations on since yesterday.

"I want to help you," I started softly, looking at my shoes as I walked. "But how am I supposed to break your curse if I can't even touch you?"

Sora was quiet for a long moment, thinking. "I…" he started unsurely, before relieving his tension with a sigh. "I wish I knew."

Again, that weird silence fell over the two of us for a little while, and I caught myself thinking about the ice in Sora's eyes after I'd kissed him on the beach.

"So, what's that guy like? The one who's chasing you?" Sora asked lightly, trying to break through the thick air around us.

I guess I could play along.

"Well…" I thought, crossing my arms. "He's very sadistic. I mean, he _loves_ it when I'm in any kind of pain." A shiver threatened to crawl up and along my spine. "He calls me 'Princess' all the time, but the reason _why_ is beyond me. And apparently, he's the one who cursed me!" Just the thought made my blood boil. "When I get my Keyblade, I'm _really_ gonna get some payback for all the stress he's caused me. I mean, if it wasn't for him, I'd actually know who I am!"

Sora thought for a moment. "Well, for one, you're really brave. Most people would probably be afraid to walk outside if they were in your shoes, but you don't let that guy stop you."

"Do you really think so?" I asked, suddenly in lighter spirits.

"Yeah." Sora smiled and nodded. "There're a lot of other good things about you, too. Even though you're cursed, you're still a good person." His eyes were downcast as he finished, almost distant.

"Sora?" I asked. For some reason, he seemed depressed. "I know I haven't been here long, but I've gotten to see what a good person you are, too." I smiled comfortingly. "Not only do you have a good heart, but you also have a lot going for you. And –"

"Kairi, just stop already!" he snapped, the tone in his voice reminding me of the Sora who had snatched my wrists that day and dug his nails into them.

I felt like I had just been stung by a wasp. Why was Sora so angry all of a sudden?

"What's –" I started defensively, until Sora started laughing and shook his head. I raised a brow.

"Anyway, if you wanna give that guy some payback, then you're going to need a Keyblade first. So, you need to be in top shape!" He pointed up ahead in the direction of the school, and I realized how far we'd walked in what felt like a short amount of time.

"Huh?" I choked out before Sora took off over the sand. "I'll race you to class!" He glanced over his shoulder, beckoning me to follow.

_What? _

"Hey, hold on!" I shouted, chasing after him. "You got a head start, cheater!"

* * *

It amazed me how many people had flooded the hallways, and for the first time, I noticed exactly how huge the student body was. Especially when Sora easily slipped through the crowd, and I was left to be stuck behind a mesh of rich students.

Oh, that's right… Rich. I'd put that in the back of my mind, too.

Just when I thought I found a way through the crowd, something snagged my foot. There was a bustle of laughter when my hands and knees clashed with the floor, and to my chagrin, there was a group of smooth-looking boys laughing at _me_.

But what would high school be without immaturity? I smirked and rolled my eyes, and their laughter didn't take much longer to die.

"Kairi?" A familiar voice asked behind me, and a different sort of smile crept onto my features. "You okay?"

It was Sora. Apparently, the race wasn't that important after all! I nodded in response to his question. "Yeah, I'm fine," I giggled, brushing out my skirt. "I just tripped on something."

Sora stretched out a hand for me; I motioned to grab it when I noticed something that made me stop.

"Your eyes…" I started, gaping. Just this morning, they were completely gold, but now… blue. They were blue again. It made no sense at all!

"Huh?" he asked, before a horrible, nauseating pain ripped itself through my head and to my stomach, and I cried out before I could stop myself.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that would help the horrible sensation go away more quickly.

"Kairi!"

I opened my eyes slowly, looking up and meeting Roxas' worried gaze.

"Roxas?" I breathed as the pain in my body faded. "But I thought… Sora…" I was disoriented, and it seemed that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get a complete thought out.

Roxas kneeled down to my height and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Here, I'll walk you to the nurse's office. There's _no _way you can go to class. You look like you're about to faint!"

I nodded carefully, not wanting to bring back that feeling. What was _that _about?

He helped me stand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't believe that any of this was happening, but despite the fact that I wanted to protest and walk to class, I just _couldn't_. It was scary, and my heart was pounding. But, among all these things, what frightened me the most was the person standing at the bottom of the staircase as Roxas walked me to the office.

"Sora?" I whispered to myself, registering that he'd been waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. He never did come back to help me up. No – that wasn't real. But as he watched Roxas help me through the hall, there was an ice in his eyes that I couldn't possibly understand. He glanced at me once before angrily turning on heel and heading up to the fifth floor.

* * *

The office was awfully quiet. Empty. Roxas helped me to a seat against the wall, saying that he'd go and see if the nurse was anywhere to be found. But, of course, she wasn't.

"It's okay, Roxas," I assured him as he sat down beside me, looking a little gloomy. "Actually, I don't feel that sick anymore. Just a little tired."

He rested his chin in his palms, slumping forward in his chair. "Where _is_ everybody? Master Yen Sid's not here, either," he mused, irritated.

I shrugged. "Maybe there was some important business he had to take care of this morning. You never know."

He looked at me then. "Maybe. But, the office is deserted. Don't you think that's a little weird?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah…" I looked around before standing up and heading over to the headmaster's office. "Did you check in there?" I asked Roxas, looking over my shoulder and pointing at the door in front of me.

His eyes widened, and when I turned around, I was face to face with the most vivid emerald eyes I'd ever seen.

I gasped and took a quick step back before realizing that the eyes belonged to a student. Someone very tall with long, spiky red hair. He raised a brow and gave me a weird look before turning his attention to Roxas.

"Is this yours?" he asked, pointing down to me as if I was some sort of object.

Roxas approached us, ignoring his question. "Axel? What the heck are _you _doing here?"

"Jeez. Well, it's nice to see you too, buddy," the guy named Axel pretended that his feelings were hurt. That much was obvious, even though I didn't know him.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Anyway, would you happen to know where everyone went? Master Yen Sid's not even here."

Axel shrugged. "Beats me. I just heard something about a Heartless swarm somewhere by the school. Must be pretty bad if that old coot called the headmaster's out there, too," he mused, only half interested. "But you know how things are in this school. Rumors, rumors, and more rumors."

Then he turned his attention to me and I tensed.

"_Hey!_ Now that I think about it, you're that girl with the curse, aren't you?" He asked, sounding a bit more interested.

'That girl with the curse?' What, was I the only cursed girl in the whole school? I nodded wearily, getting used to the fact that people I hadn't even met somehow knew about my curse. "I'm Kairi," I added.

"_Kairi?_ Hmm…" He tapped his chin for a moment. "Damn, that sounds familiar…"

Roxas and I exchanged looks before Axel snapped his fingers and exclaimed, "Princess Kairi, right?"

I blinked.

"Stop messing around!" Roxas snapped, and Axel waved his hands in front of him.

"Hey, I'm being serious! This girl's a princess." He approached me curiously, and I was tempted to back away and bolt out of the office. What was with this guy?

"Listen, you must have me confused with someone else," I started to explain uneasily.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's you. You have the same red hair." He squinted his eyes suspiciously before standing up straight and crossing his arms. "Well, that's a bummer. You really don't remember a thing."

"Stop acting like such a –" Roxas started heatedly.

"The name's Axel," he smirked, poking my forehead. "Got it memorized this time? Don't forget it again!"

He brushed past me and Roxas, stopping in the doorway. "Oh, and by the way Roxas. There's another meeting tonight," he stated nonchalantly. "Yen Sid's idea. Don't ask me why, but that old coot looked all beat up over something yesterday. He found me when I was heading to the alcove and told me to tell the other Seekers about the whole meeting thing." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, see ya."

And just like that, he was out the door.

* * *

Not a minute after the whole ordeal with Axel, Master Yen Sid hurriedly stepped into the office with a few others right behind him. Of course, Roxas and I explained the reason why we had gone to the office in the first place, but I explained that I was feeling much better. That I didn't need to see the nurse after all.

The headmaster insisted, despite this.

So I thanked Roxas and told him that he shouldn't miss any more of his classes because of me, and with that, I was left alone to rest in the serenity of the nurse's office.

"_Why did I even come to school today?"_ I asked myself, staring up at the ceiling. Now that I was feeling better, there was no way that I could fall asleep. There was way too much on my mind.

What was that about this morning – with the pain? And then that illusion of Sora… I had a feeling that the Curse Mantra was making me see things again.

My stomach lurched nervously, and I realized that I _had_ to get up and go back to class. Lying here and thinking about weird things all day was just going to make the situation worse. I slipped out of bed and crept to the door, placing my ear against it. The office was definitely quiet; there were only a few people talking on the other side, but I decided that it was coming from Master Yen Sid's office and that no one would take notice of me if I snuck out the door and through the main office area to make my escape.

I tiptoed along quietly then, deciding to take a chance.

* * *

"Kairi!" There was a girlish squeal behind me as I dug around in my locker, searching for the books I needed for third period. The bell had rung, and masses of students poured into the hallways.

I looked over my shoulder, only to see that Naminé, Selphie, and Olette were standing behind me – all with different expressions. Selphie looked excited and relieved, Naminé had a faint smile restrained by the fact that she could probably feel my stress, and Olette looked entirely concerned.

Oh boy. I had some explaining to do.

"Roxas told us that you looked really sick this morning," Naminé said softly. "We were worried about you."

I nodded. "Well, I was racing Sora to class this morning when I tripped on something in the hallway. I thought that _he_ came back to help me up, but it turned out to be Roxas instead. It was some kind of illusion!"

"_Racing_?" Selphie asked, her eyes widening. "Aw, I wanna race Sora! That would be so much fun!"

"Your curse is acting up," Olette concluded, frowning. "I found some stuff about the Curse Mantra in my notes from last year, and I found out that when you start hallucinating, it means you haven't been getting enough sleep. The same goes for anyone, cursed or not, but in your case… Whatever happened today will just keep repeating itself, and it'll get worse."

Selphie pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're okay now. I know this whole curse thing must be pretty scary, but don't worry. I know a lot about romance, and something tells me that Sora definitely has a thing for you. Before you know it, that stupid curse will be broken!"

"Well, I don't know if it'll be _that_ easy," I said. Of course it wouldn't be.

"Speaking of Sora, there he is!" Selphie boomed, leaping off of me and pointing in the direction of someone dashing through the hall.

But he wasn't dashing towards me. He was running to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth, and he was moving fast.

Naminé frowned. "That can't be good."

My heart wrenched at the thought.

* * *

"Kairi, you okay?" Selphie whispered, leaning slightly toward my desk from where she sat behind me.

We were sitting in third period, and our teacher Ms. Tifa was giving us instructions on our next assignment. Normally, I loved this class, but I couldn't stop worrying about Sora since I'd seen him in the hallway.

"I'm fine, Selphie," I whispered back, though I probably looked and sounded anything but convincing.

She sighed. "It's probably just a virus. He'll be fine!"

It hadn't even been two weeks since school started, and already, I couldn't hide much from her.

"I really hope so." Was it a virus? Or did it have something to do with his eyes? His curse?

There was a slight knock on the door, and Tifa replied with a chipper, "Well, what are you waiting for? Come in!"

I felt a bizarre mixture of relief and mortification when Sora stepped inside, nearly slamming the door shut behind him; a few guys sitting in the seats around him started chuckling under their breaths, and it was obvious that they thought Sora's behavior was unusual. Funny.

When really, it wasn't funny at all.

Sora turned to them and glared with a rage that wasn't to be taken lightly. And suddenly, the room became very quiet.

"Well then," Tifa chuckled a bit awkwardly, aware of the heavy atmosphere. "Where was I?"

* * *

For the rest of the day, Sora had asked each teacher to be excused if he suddenly rushed out of the classroom. And he did, several times; this concerned not only me but just about everyone else who saw it. Why wouldn't he just go home and rest? The teachers expressed their concern to him all in their own ways, hoping to persuade him, but it did nothing to sate Sora's increasingly daunting anger.

The longer Sora forced himself to be in school, the more I worried. I knew. It had something to do with his curse, but _what_? Why was he sick? Did it happen at random, or was there a reason – like there was a reason behind my illusions?

The last period of the day was over with the ring of a bell – a sound I usually loved because it meant time with Sora – but now it was only contributing to the swirling of the room.

There were happy conversations going on all around me, but they were distorted and distant echoes. As I quickly made my way to the door, I wondered if I had actually fallen asleep back in the nurse's office. Maybe this was all just a horrid nightmare.

But, someone grabbed my arm lightly, and it brought me back to reality. Everything was in focus now.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Roxas asked me.

"F-Fine," I stammered. I wasn't feeling sick, but 'fine' was definitely a lie. I smiled, hoping Roxas would buy it.

He returned the gesture, but of course, it looked much more sincere. "Good," and then he leaned in a little closer, softening his voice to a whisper. "So, did all that have something to do with your curse?"

I nodded, feeling a little flustered. "Yeah, I think so. Olette told me that she thinks it means I need more sleep," I chuckled grimly.

We walked out into the hallway so that others could get by us – _and _so that Cid wouldn't gripe about us bothering him, like he usually did.

"You probably have a lot on your mind, huh?" Roxas asked, then fiddled with the checkered bracelet on his wrist.

"Well," I started, taking a deep breath, "Usually."

The sun peeking in from the window at the end of the hall contrasted strangely with the darkness of the fear in my heart, and for a moment, I wanted to let go of them – the images of gold eyes that constantly flooded my mind.

"Then come with me."

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Whenever I need to clear my head, there's one place that _always _helps me, no matter what. I could take you there if you want. It might actually help you." He'd been looking at the light down the hall as well, and he turned to me with a gentle smile. "It's at the top of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Trust me, it's amazing."

All the way at the top of a clock tower? I smirked at the thought of a boy climbing that distance just to watch a sunset, but then again, not all guys were the same. Maybe some of them _did_ know how to sit back and just admire the twist of the evening colors in the sky. And it helped him clear his head, so it might just help me too. I wanted to go with him to see what it was like. But…

Just when I imagined myself climbing the stairs of the tower, the memory of Sora rushing from the classroom violently tossed my fantasies aside, and I never reached that sunset.

I couldn't watch it without him.

"I want to go, but I really need to get home," I told Roxas, watching his eyes as they shifted through different emotions. I had to explain. "Sora's really sick, and I'm worried about him. Ever since I wound up here, I've been staying with him and his mother, so they're kinda like my family now." I didn't want to say anything about my overbearing attraction to Sora, and considering them family sounded a bit more realistic.

Roxas' eyes widened slightly. "Wait a minute, you _live_ with Sora?" He asked, surprised.

I nodded. Around here, that was probably the equivalent to living with a celebrity. Probably.

"Oh," he said simply, but he sounded disappointed. "Well, it's no big deal. We can always go some other time," he smiled, but it looked a bit dampened compared to his expression before.

"Of course," I smiled in return, my heart fluttering at the thought. I had a weakness for the beauty of the islands. I wondered if the town was anything like it. But, now definitely wasn't the time to be thinking about that. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so worried about Sora, I'd probably suck the 'amazing' right out of the sunset. It'd be boring if you went with me."

Roxas chuckled half heartedly before his face became serious.

"Just be careful around him."

For a moment, I was too dazed to reply. "What?" I whispered, unbelieving. What did Roxas mean by that?

"Yo, Roxas!" His friends Hayner and Pence called from the stairs. "Come on man!"

Roxas walked past me, looking over his shoulder and waving. "It's good that you want to take care of him, but don't neglect yourself in the process!" He said with a smile before meeting up with his friends and heading off down the stairs. I could make out a fading conversation of sea-salt ice cream, but I was too distracted to really be sure.

Did… Roxas know about Sora's curse?

* * *

It was like some sort of rule that absolutely couldn't be broken. And that rule was that I couldn't be anywhere near Sora when his eyes weren't blue. It was a sign that meant he could snap at any moment, and his Anti could use its shameless methods of destroying my light. Nevertheless, unlike what I'd seen since the day I got to the islands, Sora was ill. That was obvious – and the cause of that abrupt sickness was becoming more and more obvious with each step I took towards the front door of the mansion.

Obvious and terrifying.

I opened the door as quietly as I could, though for a moment, I was afraid that the pounding in my chest was as loud as the beat of a drum. The house was silent, but as my ears adjusted to the quiet of the house, I heard a faint voice from upstairs.

A purse had been left on the counter at the bar in the kitchen, and I realized that Asa had come home early. Of course. Why in the world had I expected that Sora would be here alone?

It was obvious. I'd have to keep my return home a secret so that Sora could focus on himself rather than on the temptation I harmed him with. Slowly, carefully, I snuck up the stairs, and the muffled voices became much clearer. Asa was definitely here.

"…_and you have _no _idea how much you mean to me…"_

It sounded like she was in the bathroom. Warily, I hovered my ear close to the door, knowing that Sora was in there too. The door was left open only a tiny bit, but I wasn't so sure about looking through the crack.

What would I see?

For a moment, my imagination escaped me and drew a picture of a frail, pallid Sora, with those burning eyes and the black wisps of his Anti's smoke swirling up and from his body, and I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing it away. The longer I stood there, toying with the idea of relying on my imagination, the worse the trembling in my hands became.

I placed a hand over my nose and mouth to silence my breathing, letting an eye fall on the image behind the crack in the open door. I could see Asa's back, and it seemed as if she was wiping around Sora's mouth and nose, then strangely, his ears, as he sat on the floor beside the toilet, though I couldn't see him directly.

"_Stop saying that!" _he said, but his voice had weakened drastically. It was as if a different boy had taken his place.

"_Sora…" _His mother sighed. It was as if she was losing an argument. I wasn't sure what had been said, but a part of me wished I'd gotten here earlier.

When Asa turned to wash the rag in the sink, I could see Sora's face. And what I saw made my stomach lurch and my head spin; I clasped my hand a bit tighter over my mouth.

There was blood dripping from his nose and leaking from the corners of his mouth – his ears as well – and I was tempted to shove the door aside. Share my light with him somehow – just enough so that it could chase his Anti back into hiding and his bleeding would stop.

But that wasn't good enough.

I remembered what Sora told me that time about the connection he needed to make with the light in a person's heart – my heart – so that his Anti would be driven away for good.

What was the right decision?

What Sora needed so that his curse could be broken… That something could put his freedom at stake. If his Anti overcame him, it would destroy my light _and_ the key to Sora's eternal separation from the monster inside him. I couldn't let that happen.

"How can I share my light with _you_… instead of handing it over to your Anti?" I whispered so quietly, I hadn't expected any sort of response.

It was quiet for a short moment, until something indescribable surged through my heart; I scooted back and away from the bathroom door, pressing my back up against the wall behind me.

With a soft flicker of light, I felt a warmth trickle from my right hand, and for the first time, I was answered by the intricate silhouette of a key.

'_Keyblade!' _The one who cursed me shrieked angrily from the depths of his hiding place, his voice surrounding me as darkness would in the night.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what's going on, but whatever it is, it's the exact opposite of writer's block. And it's making me a very happy person indeed. :D

So there you have it. The product of an overabundance of creativity in addition to summer break… which, in my case, means an overabundance of time to sit and, well, create. And because I made you wait so long for the last update, this will hopefully make up for it. Since school is out of the way (for now), I have more hours in the day to write, so I should be able to post a few more chapters over the summer before I head to college and surrender my life to studying. LOL, just kidding. It won't be that bad, right? I'll still update then, but the updates won't be fast like my summer updates.

Just remember. If it ever takes me a long time to update, it doesn't mean I've given up.

I hope you enjoyed chapter seven!

**Dialgex: **I'm glad it was worth the wait! I was worried since it took quite a while to finish. But 'seeing' you say that helps me feel relieved. :)

**Q-A the Authoress: **Thank you! Oh, so you like Kiss Tag? Honestly, I'm not sure when I'll get back to work on that story because True Colors has taken up so much of my focus as far as writing goes. But, since I enjoyed writing Kiss Tag, and since there are people who did like it (yay!), it's possible that once True Colors is finished, I'll revise Kiss Tag. I like the idea I had for it, but since I was going through a strange phase when I started writing it, I'll probably just rewrite it altogether. Thank you for reviewing!

**Joahikim: **I'm glad you liked it! And I'm looking forward to Kairi kicking some butt, too… because that will be _so _much fun to write! XD Someday, I'll make it a point to read Jurassic Park. I love the movie series, so even though the book's really different, I'll probably love that too. Anyway, congrats on graduating! I actually cried during graduation, but that was because we were remembering two teachers (very sweet people) who had passed away recently. And I really do hate crying (especially in public), but since I got it all out, I think I'm all set for the summer. No water works! LOL. I'm mostly nervous about college – but that's because, for one, I'll be staying in a dorm room with someone else, so my room won't really be just mine anymore. And I need my privacy. Not that I'm antisocial, but I like some time to get away and sort my thoughts out. Also, there's the required speech class… and that terrifies me! X( Public speaking is not my forte. But yeah, it's just things here and there that I'll have to adjust to. I can make it work, though. :)

**pink-cherry-005: **Aw, thank you! You know, it would be epic to have a mirror like that. And the nosebleed thing is very ironic… O.o In the game, I didn't understand the reason behind her getting a Keyblade… from Riku, for that matter. I mean, why did he have her Keyblade? LOL! I dunno, I just got confused. X) Anyways, it would be so awesome if Kairi could go with Sora and Riku. If only she could _fight_, and prevent herself from being kidnapped!

**Master'sEnd: **LOL. Well, Kairi definitely won't be a weakling for very long. :) I wish I could say the same for the actual Kingdom Hearts series, but… well, it's probably hopeless. It's sad, but it seems like Nomura's design for Kairi is to keep her on the islands. *sobs*

**Colonel Mycroft: **Thank you so much! :)

**DivineSunSHINE: **Aww… warm snuggie? *shivers* It's cold in my house! My parents like to crank up the air condition in the summer, so… yeah. :'( LOL, I had a very funny mental image of a person rocking back and forth waiting for an update. If I was Kairi, I'd probably be rocking back and forth, saying "Someone please save me!" Or something of that nature… O.o I just realized exactly how evil I am of a writer. I place characters in horrifying situations! And oh yes, your drama ness detection was right… which brings me to another evil plan. *laughs like Dracula* Anyways, thank you for the review! It was awesome. *gives you hug* Well, I got a quick update in, so I hope this makes up for the loooooooooooong time I took to update last time.

**Draco Oblivion: **I really like the sound of Namixas… so yup! :) Larxene has a very good reason for her bitterness towards Kairi… heehee. Just wait and see! LOL, yeah, Roxas is pretty cool.. but I can't decide which of the two I like more. Hmm… Roxas or Sora? It's so hard to choose! XD Thank you so much. :) Oh, and thanks for getting that song lodged in my brainwaves again! Black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow… *sighs* :P Well, at least that's better than teach me how to dougie!

**GoldLugers267: **Aw, I'm glad it was worth the wait. :3 Oh noes! Well I hope that you're okay. *hugs* Thank you, thank you, thank you. I always look forward to getting your reviews! :)

**CapriciousXXIISerenader: **Oh, goodness! I'm sorry about that. Sometimes, life snatches me by the collar and drags me away from my writing, but I'm expecting the summer to be a bit more gracious than that. I know what you mean about the plot. To tell you the truth, the temptation to rush is very high. I can practically taste a freaking lemon in this story, but if that happened now, the story would become a tragedy. And I hate tragedies because they leave me all gloomy and depressed. :'( Soooo… yeah. No rushing. :D Aw, and thank _you_ for the wonderful review! And the tip. It was a healthy reminder!

**Akitsuki Akira: **Okay, first off, your username is awesome. It's Japanese! :O And thank you! I'm glad you like this story so much! Heehee, it sure is fun to write. I know that much! Ah, more envy… I like the sound of that. *evil laugh* LOL. Oh boy. I'm going to torture the poor characters in my story so much with all the confliction… XD

**Shugo-Knight13: **You made me LOL for real. *hugs you* and the best reviews are the ones that make me laugh. On another note, I'm sorry about making you wait so long last time! But now that I'm free from the chains of that hellhole called high school, I'll be able to update more quickly. Woop, woop! And I had to read that sentence that you wrote twice 'cause I read it too fast for my brain to comprehend. It was a brain twister. LOL. XD And in my devious little mind, I know you know that I love you and you love me. Haha, there. I flipped it around. :) And AHHHH! The red-headed sexiness is here! And he was doing something mysterious in Yen Sid's office. Uhh… not the perverted kind of mysterious, though. LOL. Oh, you and I share that secret about Larxene. I think you're right about everyone hating her. WAIT. I stumbled upon a fanfiction profile once, and the person said she prefers Larxene over Kairi. I was all like WTF? O.o I loves you, and I hope that you liked this chapter, too! Heehee. :3

**Abbie: **Thank you so much! :)

**X'kIaRa-cHaN'X: **Sora _is _hot! I couldn't agree more on that one. Sora and Kairi really do make the perfect couple ;) Mwahaha *evil laugh* I'm glad I got you hooked! That's awesome. And thank you bunches for the review! Well, I hope that you liked this chapter, too. :3

**Thisismypennameok: **You're review was so encouraging, I insist on giving you a cyber hug. *hugs* There! Heehee, thank you so much! I'm doing my best to keep this story at a steady pace. Not too fast, but not too slow. I'd hate to ruin it by making their relationship develop unrealistically fast.. especially since Sora and Kairi have to be so careful, or they'll actually end up destroying each other rather than helping. Thank you for the review! I love hearing from you! :)


	8. Violet Decision

Title: True Colors

Story Type: Alternate Universe/Story (AU)

Rating: M for Adult Situations/Sexual Content

Genres: Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery

Summary: Tossed into a world with no recollection of her past, Kairi must face the mysterious pursuits of ghost-like Heartless, a curse that threatens to transform her into a monster, and the test of finding true love in the tainted heart of a certain golden-eyed AntiSora.

Pairings: Sora/Kairi/AntiSora

* * *

_True Colors_

_Chapter Eight_

_Violet Decision_

* * *

Out of a brilliant display of light, and the crisp, sparkling sounds that enveloped each radiant swirl and beam, a curvaceous blade emerged and weightlessly rested in my hand – as if it had always belonged there. I was at a complete loss for words, and for a moment, I marveled at the blade as if it was a sacred treasure, and I was a vagabond who had, by some miracle, stumbled across it like an oasis in a desert.

"The Keyblade…" I whispered, faltering. Just a few days ago, I hadn't been able to summon anything but a nosebleed. And _now_? My eyes narrowed curiously, and I took in each and every detail of the blade, making sure it was real – that it wasn't another illusion. Another one of that man's mind games.

But of course, there were much more important things to worry about at the moment. Now that I had the Keyblade, the one that could possibly protect _Sora_ and cure him of this strange illness, there was no use in standing outside marveling. I sucked in a breath, and turned my attention to the bathroom door.

I listened for a moment. Something definitely seemed different about the house, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I just wanted to get to Sora.

Unlike before, there wasn't the mumble of hushed voices slipping through the open crack of the door. Everything had fallen completely silent, and it was making me uneasy. So I tightly held onto the blade's hilt and crept forward, pushing the door open.

"Sora? _Asa_?" I whispered, but the room was empty. There were blood stains on the tiled floor around the toilet, on the glass door of the shower, and droplets in the sink. Sora had definitely been here – and maybe he still was. Asa, too. My stomach twisted anxiously, and the pace of my heart beats quickened drastically.

I was in another dimension. Alone again – like the last time _he_ came.

"Stop hiding already!" I hissed, gripping the hilt of the Keyblade with both hands. "Just cut to the chase." Of course, I never had much patience for that weird man, but this time was different. Sora's life was in danger, and by some miracle, the Keyblade had answered my will to save him. I wasn't sure _how_ I'd do it using the Keyblade, but I was going to make his bleeding stop. It didn't help to be stuck here, wasting time playing games with someone who hated me for seemingly no apparent reason. Just the thought made my temperature rise and a growl rip through my throat.

The bathroom door suddenly slammed shut, making me flinch. I ran to the door and tried turning the knob, but it seemed like it was locked from the outside somehow.

"Is that an order, Princess Kairi?" His voice rasped from behind me.

I turned on heel, holding the Keyblade in front of me as if it was a shield. He chuckled softly, and before long, it became boisterous laughter. All the while, the twist of a spiteful glower contorted my features. Was he mocking me?

Princess, princess, _princess_… Subtly, my eyes widened. I'd always thought that this man, being as bizarre and teasing as he usually was, had taken to calling me a princess for his own sick reasons. But maybe…

'_Hey, I'm being serious! This girl's a princess.' _

'_Listen, you must have me confused with someone else.' _

'_No, I'm pretty sure it's you. You have the same red hair.'_

I was afraid when that guy told me those things. But maybe Axel… wasn't mistaken. Why, of all times, was it occurring to me _now_? I narrowed my eyes and brushed away my thoughts. This definitely wasn't the time to be thinking about my past. That man could call me a princess all he wanted. As of right now, it meant absolutely nothing to me.

He approached me slowly, his laughter having ceased.

"Stay _away_ from me," I snarled, raising the Keyblade so that its teeth were level with the opening in his hood. "I'm not defenseless like I was before."

And I certainly wasn't. The Keyblade pulsated with a soft blue light as if it was pleading for me to tear through him, and I was seriously considering it.

He stopped only when I had backed up against the door. My heart was pounding, but I wasn't about to let him see my fear. For a brief moment, there was complete silence – as if he was studying me.

"What a fool I've been," he mused softly, a gentleness that seemed entirely foreign in a man so cruel. His head was bowed in thought. "The greatest suffering I can bring you is not through your own pain, but rather, through _his_." He turned his attention to the scattered blood stains throughout the bathroom. "That is why the blade came to you. To protect that piteous boy. _He _is your light, and so by destroying him, I can destroy you."

"Sora," I breathed, my expression softening for only a brief instant. "Don't you _dare_ touch him," I said with more ice than I thought possible. A deeper sort of fear began to take hold of my body. Sora had enough going on in his life; he didn't need this man after _him_, too.

He chuckled then and asked, "What would you give to save him?"

I lowered the Keyblade slightly, insinuating him to continue. What _could_ I give to save him? Whatever it was, I'd do it. As long as Sora would be left alone. As long as I could help him get better.

"It seems that there _is _another way…" He started, letting his words hang for a moment before he turned his attention to my Keyblade. I tensed when he brushed his fingers over the floral teeth of the blade.

"Then tell me." My voice was laced with worry and impatience. What could I do to protect Sora from this man?

He didn't take his eyes off of the Keyblade when he spoke. "The Curse Mantra is not an ordinary curse. When cast on an individual, it can be used as a tool to instill darkness in the mind and the heart by any means necessary. In your case, I used it to erase your memories – _knowing_ very well that, when I brought you here to the islands, you would begin your search for this so-called 'true love' in order to sever your ties to the curse and acquire the memories that you've lost. And because of your light, I knew that this _Sora_ would be drawn to you because of the Anti inside him. When you began living with the boy and his mother (a coincidence in my favor), I monitored your thoughts and emotions through the curse, soon discovering that you also possessed a certain degree of attraction for him. This _attraction_ became stronger the more you interacted with him. Soon enough, I returned a memory to you in the form of a dream, leading you to believe that the boy was, in fact, the one who could break your curse. With this idea, I believed that I could instill darkness in your heart – lust – and that the boy's Anti would destroy you once your lust grew to a certain extent."

"_But_," his hand slipped from the Keyblade and he lifted his head to look me in the eye. "As time progressed, no such darkness penetrated the light inside you. I became angry and impatient, and so I sought out other ways to penetrate your heart with darkness. And even after all of my efforts, you still managed to retain your light, though you were unsure of many things. You went on to realize that this light of yours was, in fact, Sora, and much to my amazement…" He hesitated for a moment. "You did something that should've been _impossible_ with the Curse Mantra hovering around you."

"I finally summoned my Keyblade," I finished for him, my voice soft and filled with a certain amount of astonishment. So, there was never any darkness in my heart to begin with? Not at _all_?

"_Yes_," he said. "This Keyblade is proof that you are, indeed, no ordinary human being. With it, you can now manipulate the Curse Mantra to fulfill your need – and this _need_ is to save Sora from the darkness he is entangled in. Because this Keyblade exists to protect Sora, it has made it possible for you to share your light with him. But, there is something you must know."

I nodded, prodding him to continue with the simple gesture.

"The curse is still a part of you, and while it is unable to penetrate your mind and heart with any form of darkness, it will continue to carry out its purpose." He stepped over to the bathroom mirror, but strangely, there was no reflection staring back at him.

"It's…" My brow furrowed. "_Purpose?_"

"That purpose is to bring you into an eternal sleep." He reached out a gloved hand to the mirror, tracing a smear of blood. "If it were anyone else in your place, the curse would do this by destroying her light and filling her heart and mind in its place. But, as it cannot _destroy _the light inside you, the curse is still waiting for the day that it can take its place. When this happens, your body will become weary, and in time, you will become but an empty shell – never to awaken again."

"So," I started hesitantly, still trying to understand everything that I'd been told. "With the Keyblade, I can give my light to Sora to save him, but if I do that… the curse will take its place, and I'll _die_?"

He nodded. "Unless you are somehow able to find this 'true love' that you and the others speak of." He chuckled darkly. "But I assure you that there is no such thing. A human being is not capable of such a pure emotion. Even if you were somehow able to find this fairytale of an emotion, I wonder if would be enough to save you from Death."

"Of course," he started matter of fact, turning to me, "If you choose not to give your light to Sora, there will be no room for the curse to enter you."

"Sora _is _my light," I snapped. "Even if I did something so selfish, if anything happened to Sora, my light would be destroyed regardless."

He laughed. "Ah, what a predicament! So then what will you choose?"

I looked to the floor, sending the Keyblade off. Just about everything I had thought that was true about my curse was a lie. Even _Naminé_ fell for it. All of the illusions, the weird pains, the nosebleeds… It was all a set up to make me dive headfirst into a relationship with Sora – a relationship that would've led me down a lustful path (if my light wasn't so strong) and, eventually, to be wrapped up with him in the sheets of his bed, destroying my light… hoping that this would instead 'save' me from the curse.

"So I ended up here because of _you_," I said, tracing over his words. Not that I was surprised. But there was one thing I really wasn't sure of. "You sent me here because you thought that Sora's Anti would destroy my light, but how is it that you know about _his_ curse? You must've known about it before you cursed me. I mean, Sora is the reason why you sent me here, and we were complete strangers. I had no idea he was cursed. So you didn't send me here based on _my_ knowledge of Sora's curse. You knew _beforehand_, didn't you?"

The man chuckled, apparently amused that I'd caught on to the missing details. "Very good, Princess," he said. "Actually, you hold the answers deep within the haze of your memories. Sora as well. Perhaps you will solve the mystery behind _all_ of your questions before you close your eyes for the very last time."

"Does Sora know you?" I asked softly, hoping to get a direct answer. I was tired of all the confusion.

"Now _that_ is an excellent question."

I sighed. What was I doing? No matter what, it seemed like this guy _really_ got a kick out of my cluelessness. Besides, I had a decision to make. I was the only person who could help Sora, and now – all thanks to the Keyblade – I could use _my_ curse to break _his _curse. The Curse Mantra made it possible for me to expel my light and the Keyblade made it possible to channel it to someone else. I understood that much. But, there was something awfully suspicious about this man _encouraging _me to give my light to Sora. Because if I died, my light would still be safe inside Sora. This man was planning something. If he wanted my light to be destroyed so much, then he must've been planning to do something to Sora. That _had_ to be it.

Sora was in danger. All because of the Keyblade, the man in the cloak now had a different idea. A different scheme. And he was going to use my death as a pawn. But… how would my death be a danger to Sora? It didn't make any sense. My light couldn't be penetrated by darkness, so if I gave it to Sora, that wouldn't change. Right?

Well, in any case, I had my _own_ plan. The Keyblade was good for two things: saving Sora…

And kicking this guy's ass.

"How long do I have left once I start giving him my light?" I asked suddenly.

Then I felt cold, gloved fingers reach beneath my chin and tug it upward. But this time, I didn't grimace or try to shove the man away. All I wanted was to know how long I'd have left with Sora. Besides, he said he'd teach me how to use this thing! I needed to learn how to fight before I could really consider challenging someone so powerful.

"This will depend on how much light you give him. And the more light you give him, the better he will become and the less trouble he will have controlling his Anti – up until the point where he'll be much like a normal boy with _normal_ troubles. If you decide to give him all of your light, then his curse will be broken. Isn't that what you want, Princess?" He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "If you give him all of your light at once, Death will come for you soon. But, if you channel your light in portions and give him your light over a certain time period, she may spare you for a few weeks. A few months. Maybe a year. It's your choice."

"Before I die," I started, my voice low and dangerous, "I'll give Death reason to take you as well." That way, I could be sure that Sora would be left alone.

"Of _course_ you will," his voice rasped teasingly.

I didn't care if he could read my thoughts or not. It was his turn to be afraid.

Princess Kairi was going to become Master Kairi. And when that happened, this man would _never_ be able to sing curses to anyone ever again.

* * *

I couldn't remember _how _I ended up in bed. The only thing that was still clear and fresh in my mind was the man – his cold hands gripping my chin and his shadowed eyes looking into my own intently.

But then what?

I sat up, letting the sheets collect at my chest and bundle up around me. The light of a late morning sun danced through the gently whishing curtains, filling my room with an unusual sense of peace. I closed my eyes and enjoyed, for a moment, the warm air that carried the scent of island fruit past my nose and the slight salty smell of the ocean. It was strange. Everything felt so perfect – as if I'd been dreaming since the first day I woke up here.

_That_ day… I couldn't believe it had already been three weeks since then. Sora was the one I woke up to; it seemed like he'd been watching me sleep for quite some time, the curiosity in his eyes apparent. I was from another world, after all. And I'd been sleeping in _his_ house for a week. I was dazed and confused, but even so, I mustered the courage to smile – silently hoping that, wherever I was, I was _safe_. That it was all right for me to be in this strange house with this person. Sora's eyes widened as if the simple gesture had surprised him, but instead of returning it, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled in bitterness. _"I thought you'd never wake up. The sooner you leave, the better. As long as you're here, you'll just be a pain."_

I didn't know him, but my heart stung after that – as if we were best friends.

I sighed as the memory of an old feeling resurfaced, glancing over at the clock on my nightstand. What time was it, anyway? That's when I noticed a note propped up against it.

I stretched my hand to the note and plucked it from the nightstand with a swift flick. The time behind it read '10:42 A.M.' I'd overslept – but for once, I didn't really care.

_Kairi,_

_I was going to wake you up this morning before I headed out to work, but you were as white as a sheet and you had a fever. I figured I'd just let you sleep. I know that you don't like to miss school, but you shouldn't push yourself! You _are_ cursed, so I think the headmaster will understand if you need to miss a day here and there. Take it easy, 'kay? I'll be home earlier than usual so that I can be here for Sora. I'm not sure if you already knew, but he is very ill. He'll probably stay in bed for most of the day. Don't worry about taking care of him. That's my job! He has my number if he needs me for anything, so I'll give it to you too. I wrote it on the back of the note. Anyway, be sure to get some rest! _

_Asa_

Maybe I fainted last night? I couldn't remember what happened after that ordeal in the bathroom. In any case, I felt fine. My eyes scanned over the note quickly, and sure enough, Asa had written a contact number on the back.

After what she saw yesterday… She must've been horrified. From what it looked like, Sora was excreting blood from his ears and nose, and he was probably throwing it up, too. Of course, if she _really_ thought that was all due to an illness, she probably would've placed Sora in a hospital. She had to know that he was cursed, right? Curses couldn't be treated by doctors.

It _had_ to have something to do with his curse. I wasn't oblivious to the intense shade of gold his eyes had taken to the past couple days – which was strange because, usually, his eyes would return to their usual blue only after a night. I didn't know _how_ he always got them to be blue again, but whatever it was, he was avoiding it for some reason.

But what could it be – that he would rather suffer like this? And why so suddenly, when just last week, he would've gotten control over his Anti in one night's time? The questions were driving me mad.

I slid out from under the covers, relieved that I was still in my school uniform. I didn't want to waste any more time. Quickly, I straightened my clothes out, brushed my hair, and pulled it back with a rubber band. Yesterday was becoming much more real to me. Less like a _dream. _I hadn't expected that finally getting my Keyblade would mean that I'd be forced to choose between life and death (who would?). But if I didn't use the Keyblade to manipulate my curse… If anything happened to Sora, I probably would die somehow. He was my light, after all.

If I could save him, and put an _end_ to that horrible man… That was enough for me. I wouldn't actually be alive in the end, but at least a part of me could live on in his heart. In his memories. My light would be safe. That was the kind of life that the Keyblade had to offer me.

Don't get me wrong. I _was_… afraid, to say the least. That man spoke about death as if it was a person – a 'she.' But I'd never thought much about meeting her. I never really had reason to. I'd thought for the past few weeks that I could break the Curse Mantra and save myself from a dark fate. But in reality, if I _did _break it, then I'd have no curse to manipulate and possibly no Keyblade.

And without the Keyblade, Sora's condition would only get worse.

It was all coming together now. The pieces of my destiny. The reason why I ended up on the islands was that man sent me here – somehow already knowing about Sora's curse. Despite that, in my heart, I felt a _deeper_ reason. Some sort of connection. Why was I so drawn to Sora – even though we were strangers not that long ago? Were we _really_ strangers? It didn't seem likely. Why was Sora's life in the palm of my hands? Out of all the people in all the worlds, why _me_?

All of these questions pointed to the same answer. That _connection_.

I closed my eyes, easing the fear of death in the back of my mind, and imagined Asa's happy face when she'd return home to discover that Sora was getting better – seemingly on his own. That his curse was weakening. And it would _keep _doing so until it was gone. By then, _I_ would be the bedridden one instead, giving way to a sleep that I would never wake up from. Even at a time like that, no one would know why. They would blame it on the Curse Mantra, but not for the right reasons. No one would suspect me of giving the light in my heart away, and because of that, no one would know about the sacrifices I had made time and time again.

Because I'd kept it a secret.

The subtlety of a Keyblade settled itself in the palm of my hand, arising from the midst of my decision. It gleamed, urging me to carry out its purpose. That was all I needed.

I wasn't going to let Asa come home to a bedridden son.

* * *

Sora's door had never looked so intimidating.

Even though there was a Keyblade in my right hand, my left hand was trembling, hovering over the doorknob as if it had several rows of long, sharp teeth. For the third time, I took in a deep breath, only imagining what could be waiting for me on the other side.

With the slight noise of a whimpering handle, I nudged open the door, little by little, resisting the urge to press my hands over my face and peek out between my fingers (I'd have to drop my Keyblade!). Sora had been in horrible condition, but that was yesterday. What would he look like _now_?

I couldn't help but find slight relief in the soft light that poured through the open window, enveloping everything in a subtle shade of sunlight. The room was well-kept, unlike the blood-stained mess I'd imagined (something that made my stomach churn), and the sweet smell of island fruits filled the air instead of the stale hint of illness.

Deftly, I tiptoed around the foot of Sora's bed, bracing my heart for the sight of a tortured friend. In that moment, a powerful swirl of emotions created a tightness in my chest, and I found it difficult to breathe. My vision clouded with the onslaught of tears and a quivering breath, and with each step I dared to take towards his bedside, each pounding of my heart became stronger – as if it was screaming for me to turn around and run away to my own bedroom, safe behind a locked door and beneath a thicket of warm, soft sheets, where I'd open my eyes and realize that I'd been dreaming all along. That none of this was real. Sora was never sick. He was never cursed and that there was never a deep, dark side of him that wanted to reap the light from my being and then dispose of me as if I was a broken toy – one that wasn't even good enough to be fixed.

There was the fullness of an awry form beneath the covers. Shaken and timid, but determined all at once, I reached forward, holding the Keyblade tightly in my other hand (an action that somehow fueled my courage). What had become of Sora's condition? Had he gotten _worse_? I peeled away the hindrance of the bedding, and my heart jolted.

There _was_ no Sora. Only a bundle of pillows.

"Sora?" I asked, feeling disoriented.

The bedroom door slammed shut with so much ferocity, I gasped in retort, coiling away from the bedside.

Time seemed to slow drastically as I watched a black-haired, golden eyed Sora tread from the closed door and around the bed to face me, sneering wildly as if he was a ruthless beast and I was his cornered prey. In his vivid, alluring eyes, there was the chaos of hatred and utter desire – a desire so powerful, that its flames licked at the edges of his irises and cast them aglow. I could see that he'd been hoping for this. Waiting. I'd pranced into his trap, and he was so, _so_ hungry.

"_Sora_ isn't here."

* * *

A/N: This was one of those chapters that just… did _not_ want to agree with me. You wouldn't believe how many hours I put into those four thousand and something words. During the writing process, I cringed at everything I wrote. That went on for a while until I wrote something that I was satisfied with. Am I too hard on myself? Probably. But now that it's finally been posted, let me just say that this is a very important chapter. Kairi has her Keyblade now, and with it, she has been given the option to break Sora's curse. Of course, she doesn't know exactly what his light-hungry Anti is capable of, so this is a much safer option for both of them (rather than option one, which you guys know about already). BUT… is Kairi really going to die?

Mwahahahahaaa… I am evil.

Anyhow, it's time to acknowledge my reviewers!

**Joahikim: **And now there are even more obstacles. Surprise, surprise… But what would a story be without them? :) Speaking of summer, it's definitely my favorite time of the year – save for the insects that come out to annoy me. Just a few weeks ago, I had to deal with the cicadas, and now there are Japanese beetles! Yuck! We've been getting severe thunderstorms a lot lately. I don't mind rain, but when it's accompanied by straight-line winds and thunder that rattles the house like there's a war going on outside, it scares me. Oh, I just recently had freshman orientation. I'm feeling much more excited about college now! *dances* And since I'm majoring in music, most of my classes are, well, music oriented. On top of that, I get to be in marching band. A _college_ marching band. XD Dang, I'm excited. I'm always told to go outside my comfort zone! Heehee. Well, then I'll do it. Thanks for reviewing! Kairi's going to put that Keyblade to some real use in the following chapters. :)

**Synister Noble: **I can't express how glad I am to hear that. I try my best to provide high quality in my work, so my updates aren't as frequent as I'd like them to be. Nevertheless, I will continue to update, and I hope that you continue reading my work! Thank you so much. Your review was very kind. :)

**X'kIaRa-cHaN'X: **I couldn't agree more. Sora and Kairi _do _rule the manga/game universe. Heehee, I love them. And yes, he is most certainly worth fantasizing about. X) Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it.

**GoldLugers267: **I know, they really are both handsome. If I had to choose between them, it'd be so difficult! XD Haha, yay! An army! That would be epic. His Anti is in for a beating in that case, for sure. I cracked up writing Axel's part. There'll be more of him to come. :) Wow, the most important tests in your life? Goodness, I hope you did well! *hugs* I certainly hope that you can sit and read in peace now without those awful study books. Aw, I've inspired you? *fist pumps* That's awesome! I hope that you find the time to sit and write your story someday! Is it a fanfiction or an original? :) Thank you! Heehee.

**Hold on hero: **I'll explain what's going on with Sora very soon. I promise. I'd really hate to leave my readers in the Land of Confusion for too long. LOL. :) The mix up that Kairi had with  
Sora and Roxas briefly foreshadows something that I have yet to explain in the story. Haha, it confused you that badly? Oh my gosh. Well, at least it had the effect that I was aiming for. XD I _am _crazy, haha. Anyway, that was supposed to be a 'WTF?' moment. Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope that you'll continue to put up with me. :) If I write another one of those moments, I'll be sure to make it a little less crazy. LOL.

**Draco Oblivion: **Sora's curse makes him a bit temperamental at times. On top of that, Kairi's compliments were contributing to a certain guilt he has… but you'll find out more about that soon enough! Yes, Axel knows her. Heehee, it was silly. X) But Kairi's gonna have more chances with Axel. Don't worry. :) Well, I hope you keep reading! I'd love for you to get the answers behind all these mysteries! Keep an eye open for hints. They're usually very subtle.

**pink-cherry-005: **Shew, I feel your pain. I love Roxas, too! I'm not sure whether I like Sora or Roxas more. Hmm… 0.o

**DNA: **Another update! Haha, I hope that wasn't too long. But this chapter was very demanding, to say the least. I tried my best to make it the least confusing as possible. I know there are some big changes that take place in this chapter. Despite that, I hope you enjoyed it! :)

**CapriciousXXIISerenader: **Yes, it is very ironic! Actually, Roxas doesn't _like_ Kairi romantically, but there is a reason behind his protectiveness. As much as I'd like to explain right now, that would ruin a huge secret in the story. LOL! Speaking of Scooby Doo, I can totally imagine that. Haha, I love him, too! I used to watch that show all the time. I think it was on Cartoon Network? I can't remember. Anyway, thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope that you liked this one too, despite the fact that I ended with another cliff hanger. :/ Haha, I made up a word? Hmmm… maybe it was 'coot'? Oh dear. XD

**Thisismypennameok: **I hope that the next chapter won't give me as much trouble so that I can definitely come out with another quick update. I hate making people wait too long! Talk about suspense! LOL. Anyway, thank you for the review!

**Claire Cooper: **Roxas is being unusually protective, huh? Don't worry, there's a point to it. I'm not planning on there being a romance between Kairi and Roxas, but his strange behavior will be explained soon enough. :) Thank you for reviewing! I like to see what people are thinking about this story. It's always good to see your work through other peoples' eyes.

**Master'sEnd: **We _shall_ see. LOL. :)

**Rayne Destiny: **He certainly is jealous! It's both, actually. :) Her Keyblade is Destiny's Embrace. In the game, it's supposed to represent the bond between Sora and Kairi, so I thought it was rather fitting. There will be more of Axel to come! And Sora too, of course. XD I'm sorry that this chapter didn't explain the reason behind Sora's condition very much, but I hope that it was enough for you to get an idea. I'll explain it more soon! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)

**DivineSunSHINE: **Oh, no worries! Haha. XD Kairi is going to woop some serious arse! And I'm going to adore writing every second of that arse woopin'. Speaking of heat, it's actually very hot here as well. But it seems that I'm the only cold-blooded person living in this house! LOL. These people like to crank the air conditioning. Oh, the agony! Well, at least that means I have a warm heart. :3 Err… despite how evil I am to the poor characters in this story. Anyway, next chapter's gonna be beast. So please stick around and keeping being awesome! XD

**lalalaniebug: **Shew. I'm so glad to hear that! Thank you so much for taking the time to review. This chapter was so difficult to write, I was actually beginning to lose my enthusiasm. But your kind words did contribute to my inspiration, so thank you. :) I hope that'll you stick around and keep reading! And I would absolutely love more reviews. I enjoy seeing what people think about this story. It's been a blast writing it, but it's also been a lot of hard work!

**Abbie: **Thank you! :)

**Drachegirl14: **Heehee, yes you can. :3 It's very encouraging! I'm so glad that you like it that much! Wow, I feel that all my hard work is truly paying off. Ah, I'm sorry to have ended with yet another cliff hanger. But next chapter will be intense, and I hope that it'll prove to be worth the wait. At any rate, thank you so much for the review. You are very sweet. :)

**Shugo-Knight13: **Okay, I'm seriously cracking up right now, and I've read your review a few times already. You're hilarious, and I think that we share the same sense of humor. XD It's awesome. Sora's curse tends to make him extremely temperamental – in this case, bi-polar. LMAO! XD Wow, there were a few 'WTF?' moments in that chapter. 0.o *sigh* I'm so evil to poor Sora and Kairi. I know, right? Who the heck would choose Larxene over Kairi? Just… just no. Hell to the no. Haha, Roxas was trying to be all sweet and he got rejected. :'( Poor fella. LOL, Thank you so much for the review! It made me smile again. :) Those kinds of reviews are the best.

**IPityYou: **Yup! It was real. LOL. Nah, I'll update as frequently as possible. That all depends on the content of the chapter and the things going on in my life. But I do plan to complete this story! Thank you so much for the kind words! I'll try to get the next chapter up as quickly as I can.

**Rolo-chan: **So you're a Sora/Kairi fan now? Oh my gosh, yes! XD I'm glad. I _love_ those two together, and I'm trying my best to express that in this story. So I'm happy that my efforts are paying off! Thanks for the review!

As fun as it is to write this story, it does require a lot of time and hard work. It helps me so much whenever you guys take the time to say a thing or two, so I just want to say thank you to anyone who's taken the time to review thus far. I know that reviewing doesn't come easily to everyone, and most of you would rather _not_ do so, but just know that it is appreciated more than you probably imagine. You guys are awesome.

Well, I hope that you'll come back and read chapter nine! :)


	9. Saffron Sacrifice

Title: True Colors

Story Type: Alternate Universe/Story (AU)

Rating: M for Adult Situations/Sexual Content

Genres: Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Mystery

Summary: Tossed into a world with no recollection of her past, Kairi must face the mysterious pursuits of ghost-like Heartless, a curse that threatens to transform her into a monster, and the test of finding true love in the tainted heart of a certain golden-eyed AntiSora.

Pairings: Sora/Kairi/AntiSora

* * *

_True Colors_

_Chapter Nine_

_Saffron Sacrifice_

* * *

There was something undeniably different about him this time.

In a matter of seconds, the fierce, predatory air around me altered into a deep, paralytic calm, and a sudden onslaught of heat encircled me, bringing with it an array of overbearing sensuality. In other words, I couldn't move a muscle, and even the smallest touch of his fingertips called to a fire deep inside my core. I was trapped – warring with myself over what I _knew _was right and what this strange spell induced me to _think_ was right.

My body wasn't mine anymore.

It was _his_.

My Keyblade fell to the floor with a muted thud.

The Anti toyed with me, eyeing me with those animalistic eyes and warning me of what was to come. Pressing himself against my backside, then switching to my front, it was as if he enjoyed the despair that still desperately claimed my eyes whenever he touched me.

I couldn't move. I couldn't _speak_. And I could hardly think straight. Even my thoughts were being intruded with a foreign hunger.

"Are you scared, Kairi?" He whispered against my nose, still searching my face for the emotions I was struggling with.

There'd be no fighting back this time.

I was a puppet, no longer in control of my own strings. So I watched as the monster – the incubus – twirled my strings around his slender fingers and darted his tongue over his lips as a vampire would to savor sparse trails of blood.

I narrowed my eyes to icy slits.

He chuckled as if I'd told a clever joke, placing an uncharacteristically chaste kiss on my forehead. He would prolong this as much as he possibly could – which was a blessing in disguise, as I needed desperately to find a way out of this mess with the limited time I had.

"Don't be such a prude," he snickered, walking around behind me and placing light kisses over the back of my neck. I shivered internally, but I wasn't sure if it was spurred on by fear or by something else. "Just relax," his hot breath puffed against my skin.

His hands crept along the slight curve of my waist. Venomously, but gently all the same.

I was slipping deeper into this sensuous trance. Now, I tasted only parcels of the reality that lingered in the air like smoke, trying desperately to fill my senses and bring me to cry out in defiance. _'Don't touch me! Get away from me! I don't want this!' _

But no matter how his eyes bore into mine, how hungrily he watched me, my resolve was hindered by some sort of force. Something far and beyond temptation, and something much more dangerous than the needy monster that had attacked me before. He was _different _this time. Stronger.

And he had me cornered.

My eyes blurred with tears that wouldn't fall, and my throat burned with screams I couldn't invoke. I was _so_ scared, but even that part of me was becoming numb – another string that was being tugged and pulled and drawn around a finger.

Why was he so _strong_ now?

"Kairi," the Anti whispered against the cold shell of my ear, brushing his lips there ever so slightly. His voice was like silk. He said my name with the subtlest mirth, a sort of chuckle that only intensified the darkness behind his motives.

In my mind, I was heavily bound by ropes and writhing to get free.

"This is your fault, you know," he said suddenly – as if he could see the struggle in my eyes. He pressed forward, guiding me backward until my legs met the bedside. "The more he feels for you, the stronger _I _become. So from now on, you won't be able to run away anymore."

My eyes widened, but regardless of the torment in my heart and mind, I couldn't muster even the slightest sound. An overwhelming carnal desire lit my body with a foreign heat as it had several times in the past few minutes, but again I fought against it with every bit of effort I could manage. I wasn't sure how, but the Anti was forcing his own nature inside me.

I wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with it. But it was there, and it was relentless.

Again, I was being tormented by foreign thoughts about how this _monster_ and Sora were one and the same – thoughts that couldn't be further from the truth. The Anti was using my attraction for Sora against me. Or _trying_ to, at least.

For a short moment, the lust resided with the thought of those blue eyes and how much I wanted to see them again. I closed my eyes and released a breath I'd been holding. It was a small action that, by some miracle, I still had control over.

"Admit it," he said teasingly. "You want to know what it's like. What _he feels _like inside you." I fell backward, landing on the softness of the bed. The Anti followed suit, looming over me like a wildcat.

My eyes snapped open as my stomach twisted. Another wave of desire. I clenched the bed spread to keep from sweeping my hands over his chest or burying them in his hair.

I couldn't let these dark feelings push aside my morals.

"I can show you," he whispered as if there were people around and it was some sort of secret just between the two of us. But, unfortunately for me, there was no one around to hear it. No one to cause even a moment of distraction so that I could hope to get away from his supernatural grip on my body.

To my horror, he started to unbutton my blouse, keeping his eyes on mine all the while.

"You wouldn't believe how much he fantasizes about this. He's just too much of a sap to do anything about it – so I will instead." He finished with the last button and managed to slip it off of me, latching his gaze onto my chest. "Mmm… You're fuller than he imagined."

Resisting the waves that kept washing over me was becoming physically painful. _'This can't be happening,' _I thought, slipping my hands to my bra clasp and tearing it off. _'Stop it. You're stronger than this, Kairi.' _Despite my hands, I was still fighting.

That is, until he pushed the garment completely aside and cupped both of his hands over my breasts. To my faint recognition, a slight blush colored his face as if he was some hormonal boy – and not the sinister result of a curse. It was all that I needed to see for the next wave to take over my body completely, regardless of the feelings in my heart that still fought like opposing sides in a vicious war.

I placed my hands over his, intensifying the pressure. And for the slightest moment, there was a flicker of something bizarre in his eyes. Something that conflicted with the need. But it hardly lasted long enough for me to tell what it was.

Without wasting another moment, he started planting gentle kisses across my collar bone, down along the valley between my breasts, over the small hitch of my ribs, and to the flat of my belly, where he paused only to lock eyes with me again. His breath came out in hot pants, pricking my skin with an excitement that brought my back into an arch.

He was a mad puppeteer – enjoying _every_ moment of torture for the puppet that had been robbed of her strings.

"He fantasizes about _this_, too," he said huskily, burying his fingers underneath the folds of my skirt and getting a hold on the fabric that I'd sworn to keep a secret until I was good and ready for a man to see it.

Again, my eyes flooded with tears and my throat a sob, but neither sorrow would show itself.

I _needed_ to do something before the light in my heart was destroyed – and most importantly, before any chance for Sora to have a normal life without the burden of this _monster_ was destroyed with it.

I dared to look in his eyes. I wouldn't let him think for a second that I was really enjoying this – despite the way my body reacted to him. My heart was in so much pain that grief was only a droplet of rain compared to the tidal wave raging inside me.

There it was again. That confliction in those golden orbs. He quickly replaced it with impatience and anger, forcefully shoving my underwear down my legs and sliding me further onto the bed so that only my feet dangled over the side.

My heart felt like it was about to stop.

He gripped my thighs with a bruising tightness and thrust them apart as if I'd been capable of resisting, hiking my skirt up in the process.

_Ba-bump. _

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump. _

My heart beats became a deafening thrumming in my ears, and I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting nothing but pain.

Nothing but distraught.

I was terrified. And I was far from the Keyblade master I had imagined myself becoming.

I braced myself for the defilement that I was _so sure _would follow, but there was nothing. Instead, I felt something warm drip onto my skin. "_Kairi…_" All traces of the need in the Anti's voice had vanished, and in place of it, there was remorse – the sound of someone choking back tears.

My eyes widened. "S… Sora?" I breathed. My _voice._ It was back.

He stumbled off of me and onto the floor, scooting away from the bed with a great deal of guilt and distraught swirling in his still golden eyes.

I sat up, ignoring the bareness of my skin. Now was definitely not the time to worry about that.

I came here for a reason, and _now _was my chance to act on it.

Now was my chance to play the role I was meant to play.

"Kairi, you have to…" He groaned, clutching at his temples with both hands. It was obvious that he was on the edge of losing control to the Anti again at any minute. "…get out of the house. _Now_. Forget about me!" he snarled, tossing his anger at me so viciously, I actually winced.

And there was a powerful release somewhere deep inside my chest. A knot coming untied.

Finally, the warmth of fresh tears graced the throbbing pain in my chest with a sense of relief. I'd been bottling up far too much. Even so, despite all that had just happened, it wasn't just a show of melancholy.

What I was about to do next meant that I'd have to say goodbye to Sora – and everyone else – much sooner than I wanted.

But I had no other choice.

I slipped from the bed and inched across the floor, calling to my Keyblade and pivoting it once it settled in my hand with that bright, distinctive glow.

Sora's eyes widened.

"I found a better way to help you," I said softly, and the Keyblade pulsated in response to the new swell of emotions in my chest.

I didn't know why or how it was even _possible_ to feel so strongly for someone I had just met. But something beckoned for me to believe that we _already_ knew each other – that we met in a place outside this little world called Destiny Islands and that this feeling was much more than just a _feeling_.

Sora was _not_ just some boy I met a few weeks ago.

Somehow, our destinies were entwined.

Otherwise, none of this would make sense.

Another tear slipped over his cheek. It was apparent that his Anti had been long forgotten as horror replaced the struggle in his features, and he bounded forward to stop me.

"Kairi, you don't have to do this! _Please!_"

Following my intuition, I crashed the teeth of the blade into my heart, hoping that Sora would receive enough of my light to come out of this awful sickness he had endured for the past couple days – no matter what sort of pain would follow as a consequence.

A blinding light flashed and slowly receded into firefly-like sprinkles of light, finally revealing a tiny crystal heart that drifted into Sora's chest and joined his _own_ light. It strengthened to such an extent that the gold in his eyes dissipated immediately and gave way to a resemblance of the skies.

They were _blue _again.

I fought against the indescribable exhaustion settling in my body long enough to see that my efforts weren't in vain – and once Sora's eyes met mine, I let myself collapse despite the nagging question in the back of my mind, _'Will I ever wake up again?' _

For once, my tiredness heavily outweighed my stubbornness.

I anticipated meeting the hardness of the floor, but something warm and unexpected caught me – or rather, some_one_.

"Sora," I said wearily, managing a small smile. Incredulity etched across his features as he watched the blade dissolve from where it stuck out from my chest, calling out to his own Keyblade in a panic as if I would need to be cured.

But there was no evidence of my sacrifice, aside from the apparent return of Sora's health – something that thrilled me to no end.

"_What?_" he said in disbelief when he realized his Keyblade wasn't needed after all. Even though I had just impaled myself, there was no physical proof.

"It _worked_," I chuckled sleepily, fighting to keep my eyes open. I was rapidly losing my grip on reality, and it seemed that I could only revel in the blue of Sora's eyes – the way the light in his heart shone: a combination of his _and _mine. It was soothing, and I was losing the fight against my heavy eyelids the more I tried to focus on it.

"You're… okay…" I drifted, my voice fading in the immensity of my fatigue.

"You…" Sora hesitated for a moment, swallowing a thick lump of emotions. "What's happening to you?" he asked suddenly when he realized that I'd closed my eyes, giving in. "Kairi!" He shook me by the shoulders, hoping that would somehow be enough to prevent me from the sleep I was succumbing to. Somehow, he knew that it wasn't _just_ sleep I was facing. I could hear it in his voice.

Everything around me was becoming more and more distant, and the line between dream and reality was now a blur.

I couldn't say another word – not even the faintest whisper to let Sora know I'd be okay.

The warmth of his arms around me dissolved into the cold of a place far away.

And just as I'd been warned, Death dwelled in this place like a restless spirit, chasing me relentlessly.

If I stopped running – if she captured me – would I ever wake up again?

* * *

There were places I could hide – but only for a short while.

My memories were scattered about here like pieces of driftwood after a shipwreck, and they were difficult to avoid. I couldn't afford to be held up in one place for long, but at the same time, a part of my heart was willing to risk it for the sake of having a past – instead of a book with blank pages.

The first memory I stumbled upon by accident took me back to a time when I was just a little girl, relying on my grandmother's bedtime stories to fill my head with good dreams while I slept.

The next memories were also from my early childhood, but still, my mother was absent in each.

Only when I'd claimed the next several memories did I see my mother smiling softly, cradling a baby in her arms while she hummed a lullaby so enchanting, I'd forgotten my life was in danger. It was the lullaby I'd loved so much – even when she was long gone, I held it close and hummed it to myself as often as I could.

And finally, I came across her face in another memory, though it was stone-like and cold. She was lying lifeless on her bed, her still form even more haunting than one who was alive and wicked as a dark sorceress.

The little red-headed girl who had stumbled upon the horrific scene cried out for the sentinels. For her father. Her grandmother. _Anyone_. Her mother had been missing for days, and no one had told her why or what had happened.

Or even that her mother had passed on.

I'd made the mistake of staying here, in this memory, too long; the image from my past began to vanish, and in its place, a dark figure bearing chains raced towards me, her face concealed by the tattered hood of a solid black cloak.

I turned on heel and broke into a run, brushing past more memories along the way to a nameless destination.

To another temporary hiding place.

* * *

I snuck out of the castle, just like I had time and time again. Grandmother had always warned me to stay inside, because if I didn't, my light would be in danger. I never exactly understood what she meant by 'light' and 'dark', or why exactly I was even in danger in the first place, but I knew that it was really important – that my light was sought after by many evils. But I believed that I could hide from these evils and protect the light by far simpler means rather than by secluding myself from the world. I told Grandmother about this idea, but of course, she'd have nothing of it.

"_The light in your heart is not the same as the light of a candle. It can't be concealed or extinguished, but it _can _be harnessed – for the better or for the worse. That is why you have to be careful, dear," _she said one afternoon by the sewing machine.

I was too stubborn to listen to my grandmother, or anyone else for that matter.

I started to sneak out in a hooded robe, hoping that – despite what my grandmother had told me – it would hide my light from this apparent danger. To my astonishment, despite the sentinels being so attentive, I found ways to sneak past them with ease; I'd always giggle about it later once I made it outside beyond the courtyard.

Because I was always walking through town with that robe, someone might've suspected that I was a rather mischievous or thievish child. A heathen. I had gotten my share of suspicious looks from the people around town, but no one ever bothered me. The only time I was ever questioned was when I'd been caught missing, and my grandmother was waiting for me with her hands on her hips and a scornful expression when I snuck back.

Kids, from what I noticed, were never quite as happy as I was to be strolling about in town through the crowds of busy people. They always had their eyes on the castle, fantasizing about what it would be like on the inside.

But not me. I had much better places to be.

The town center was one of the most exciting places in all of Radiant Garden, thanks to a group of hot-headed boys who decided to battle it out there day after day. In my eyes, they weren't boys but _warriors_. Every move they made – every step, leap, back flip, every blast of magic – amazed me to no end.

I wanted to be just like them.

I had a favorite. I didn't know his name – or really anything about him at all – but he had red hair just like I did. He used magic the most out of anyone else I'd seen, and it was always fire. Always. Actually, _he_ was the reason why I snuck out so much. After the first day that I ventured to the town center, my dreams were filled with fiery battles of my own, and I couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to fight like he could.

I lost count how many times I'd made it to the town center just to watch him.

After yet another heated battle, the red head was somehow overcome by his opponent; he'd been knocked to the ground in defeat, but unlike seemingly everyone else, I could care less. He was still the most amazing person I'd ever seen.

The small crowds of bystanders quickly dissipated, but that day, I decided that I would talk to him. I had to. After all, I didn't even know his name. When everyone else left, I decided to stay. I ran up to the boy and stretched out my hand, wanting to help him off the ground.

"You were amazing!" I exclaimed.

He looked at my hand as if it was a Heartless before pushing himself off the ground. "Tch! What are you talking about? I _lost_. There's nothing amazing about losing."

He dusted himself off before setting out in the direction of a sea-salt ice cream shop. I followed suit, never the one to give up so easily.

I tugged on the bottom of his shirt (he was a lot taller than I was). "I like your hair." I smiled up at him, my eyes widening when I realized that my hood was still up.

He sighed as I pushed the hood back and pointed to the crimson strands of my hair. "See? It's the same color as mine."

I thought I'd finally gotten him to cheer up when he smiled, though it was small and didn't last for very long. "So what? I don't care." With that, he started walking without me again.

That's when I decided to catch up to him and grab his hand. "Can we be friends?"

An older couple walked passed us, commenting on how cute we looked. The boy blushed and tugged his hand out of mine, grumbling "_Fine_, fine. We're friends. You happy now?"

"Really?" I grinned from ear to ear. We were friends now? Was I _dreaming_?

He rolled his eyes, but another smile betrayed him. "Don't make me say it twice."

I nodded. "Okay."

We started walking again, making our way through the crowd. The streets sure did seem busier than usual.

"I'm Kairi," I told him proudly, happy to have a new friend.

A sort of mischief flickered in his bright green eyes. "Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Yup!" He was my favorite. How could I forget?

* * *

The more memories I came across, the more I felt like a human instead of some soul in denial of moving on. I was still _alive_.

Death had stopped chasing after me. But why?

There was a light hovering somewhere above me, making me realize exactly how long I'd been shrouded in the haze of darkness. My eyes had become so sensitive, I could hardly survey where the light was coming from. But unlike my memories, it didn't fade away or reappear as something else. Another sequence of events. This time, it stayed. It waited until I adjusted. And it got brighter and brighter – so much that it helped me realize other things as well – as if it was awakening me to a whole new perspective.

I was incredibly exhausted. But I'd been sleeping for a while, right? That's what this place was. A figurative sleep. Then why was I still so tired?

I needed to find a way out of this place. There was nothing here but the shards of my memories, but by now, I'd uncovered them all – or so I thought. So what was keeping me here?

I was tired, but there was still more of myself I had to give before I could rest here. And that light kept on shining, telling me that I had to wake up now so I could give that part of myself to someone who was hurting.

Someone…

_I remember now_. That bright light… it belonged to me, didn't it? That's why I couldn't sleep yet.

For a while, I'd been content with running along in the shadows of this sleepy world, but now, I realized that my story wasn't over yet. It still needed an ending.

I saw something in the distance. A slight glow drifting along in the darkness.

_Another memory. _It looked different than all the others I'd come across.

With all the strength I could muster, I ran after it. The light above me became even more brilliant, and I knew then that this memory was my way back.

And for the first time in a while, I felt _warm_.

* * *

I held his hand and we took a spiral flight of stairs all the way up the highest tower in the castle to the rooftop. We stifled giggles as we slipped past sentinels unnoticed – something I had a true talent for, even though I was only a little girl with enough naïveté and wonder to fill an ocean.

"Are you sure this is okay?" the little boy asked me with a whisper as I tugged him along and through a little crawl space some feet beside the large wooden door I wasn't quite tall enough to open. There was a large crack in the stone and rubble that my father had neglected to fix each and every year, and I had long since decided to take advantage of his forgetfulness as a means of escape to one of the highest places in this world.

"Why not?" I piped, still holding the boy's hand as we crawled through. I was thankful that the crawlspace was hidden behind large wooden crates of out-dated Elixirs and Ethers and such. If not, it probably would've been seen by a patrolling sentinel and sealed. I was certain that no one's memory was quite as faulty as my father's. "Don't worry. I do this all the time."

We made it out and onto the rooftop, and I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my heart. Being with this person filled me with an unusual sort of exhilaration; suddenly, I realized that he may have to go back home soon, and that happiness became twisted with sadness.

His father had come here from far away to visit my parents, but only for a little while.

I entwined my fingers with his and brought him over to another secluded area: a ledge with crates stacked nearby in a sloppy formation, waiting for attention. I sat so that my legs dangled over the side of the rooftop, and the boy followed suit, though slightly unsure and nervous.

I giggled when I felt his leg brush against mine and peered out into the distance over the breathtaking expanse of land I called home. I could see everything from here.

This was my secret hiding place, and now it was _his_, too.

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" I asked suddenly, the hopefulness in my voice as clear as the citrus and pink late-noon skies above us.

A bright pair of eyes met my own.

"Of course," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

I really hoped he was right, but a small feeling in my heart nagged me to ask, "How do you know?" I looked down over the town center below us until I heard him shuffling around in his pants pocket. "What if you have to go back home and I never see you again?"

He pulled out a small, star-shaped fruit with a tiny leaf petal at the top point. I'd never seen anything like it before.

"What's that?" I asked, leaning a little over his lap to see.

"It's called a 'Paopu'. If we share this, it means we'll always be together – no matter what," he said with a proud smile.

My heart leapt. _Really? _Of course, at that time, there wasn't much I thought to be impossible, but _this? _It sounded too good to be true. He watched the different emotions twist my features and frowned.

"I _promise_," he said, leaning close to my face. His eyes were pleading.

I hesitated for a moment, staring back. "Okay," I nodded gently. "It doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Yeah." He took the fruit in both hands and tried tearing it in half, but it wasn't quite soft enough for his little hands.

I giggled. "Here." I cupped a hand beneath his and brought the fruit up to my lips, taking a bite. It was sweet and tangy, but in such a way that made my mouth water for more. It was better than candy, and that was something I couldn't say about most foods. "Now you take a bite," I said, pressing him on with a smile.

So he leaned forward and did just that.

"Is it magic or something?" I asked after a moment, thinking about how a fruit could do something so amazing – how it could bring two people together _always_.

He swallowed and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "That's what most people say, but I don't really know."

"Hmm…" I thought about that. _Most people_. "You know what I believe?" I asked after a moment, looking back out into the horizon.

"What?" I could feel his eyes on me still.

"Even if that Paopu fruit _isn't_ magic, I'll always be with you." I smiled, an unusual warmth filling my chest. "You're my best friend."

My mother always told me that we create our own destinies. They are never chosen for us. So, as I sat there that afternoon with that boy, I decided something important.

Even if he had to leave soon and go back home, we'd be together in our hearts. Someday, when I was old enough, I'd find him. And I'd spend time with him like this every day – if he wanted.

He followed my gaze and looked out at the sunset.

"I'll always be with you, too."

* * *

I tossed in my sleep once, hardly noticing the warmth of the sun kissing my face.

But noticing it all the same.

My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the brightness of the morning spilling into my room through the spread window curtains. And when I could finally look around without squinting, I could see the many colors that graced everything in my bedroom in a way I'd never seen them before – more vibrant and breathtaking and just _beautiful_.

I sat up then, wondering how long I'd been sleeping. The low, muffled ranting of a news reporter sounded from the downstairs kitchen, and I knew then that Asa probably hadn't left for work just yet.

The clock on the night table read '7:18'. Asa only watched TV this early in the morning during the week (as opposed to the weekend), which meant that it was a school day. And I had just enough time to get ready.

I slipped from under the covers and went to stand, but unexpectedly wobbled forward; the room spun, and I had to place a hand on the night stand to steady myself.

_That_ worried me. How many days had I wasted sleeping?

As soon as the dizziness melted away, I took a careful pace across my room – noticing that someone had dressed me in night clothes – and grabbed the neatly folded school uniform from the surface of my dresser.

I braved the horror of looking at my reflection – the result of possibly days without showering (or doing anything at all, for that matter), and I realized that I definitely needed to spare a little extra time for the bathroom. I sighed.

I couldn't waste any more time.

* * *

My heart started to race when I heard Asa bidding her son farewell.

"_Don't leave without me!_" I pleaded under my breath, tugging my hair into a ponytail and heading out my bedroom door. I practically sprinted across the hallway to the stairs while slipping on my shoes, forgetting how wobbly my legs had become, and nearly tripped _down_ the stairs – just _barely_ catching my balance in time for me to make it to the kitchen without injury.

Asa had been at the kitchen sink washing dishes. She stared at me as if I'd grown a second head, dropping the mug she'd been scrubbing.

"Good morning," I said politely, though my impatience was burning me up.

"Kairi!" She exclaimed, turning the water off and rushing toward me. "I can't believe you're awake!" She sputtered, clearly exasperated. "Everyone was so worried about you!"

I pulled her into a quick hug. "I'm sorry for worrying you." After all, she was like my mom, and I was happy that she had been so concerned. She didn't _need_ to be, but she was. "But I'm okay now. I promise." I smiled and headed toward the door, swinging it open and sparing a wondering glance over my shoulder. Did Asa believe me?

I wasn't sure how long I'd been sleeping, but apparently, it was very unexpected for me to be awake right now – racing out the door to school as if nothing had happened.

All I knew was that I wanted to see Sora more than ever.

It was as if Asa could somehow read my thoughts; her eyes narrowed subtly, and a kind smile graced her pretty features. "You better hurry up!" She chuckled, not bothering to ask me what she had originally intended. '_Are you sure you're feeling okay enough to go to school?_'

A hint of her astonishment lingered in her eyes.

"Bye, Asa!" I laughed, rushing out the door into the tropical surroundings of the island I'd grown so endeared to.

* * *

"Sora!" I cried breathlessly, hoping he could hear me. I didn't think I could run much farther.

He was up ahead of the my favorite trail, surrounded by the fullest and greenest of Paopu trees that swayed in perfect harmony with the mixture of late summer and early fall winds. I stopped for a moment, silently thanking the breeze that swept around my body as I bent over to rest my palms on my knees.

I looked up from the white sands and scattered grasses beneath my feet to see him looking back at me.

I was too stubborn to give into this irritating weariness I'd fallen into just yet. I forced myself upright and sprinted over the sand until I couldn't even stand anymore.

I fell to my knees, this time not being able to force myself back up. To my relief, there was the patter of quick footsteps approaching me.

"Kairi!" He shouted, and when he finally reached me, I could only look up and smile – when really, I wanted to leap up and pull him into one of the biggest hugs I'd ever shared with him.

He kneeled down in front of me, still breathing a little raggedly. "_Kairi._" It was as if he couldn't believe I was here right now, chasing him down in my school uniform when I should probably be in bed resting.

But I'd wasted too much time already.

I realized how pitiful I must've looked. "Sorry that I made you come back," I chuckled half heartedly. "I just wanted to –"

I gasped when he suddenly tugged me flush against him, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist.

"You scared me so much," he said softly, restraining more emotions than he knew what to do with. "Why did you risk yourself like that – and for _me_?"

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, enjoying the feel of his steady pulse beneath his smooth skin.

"Because you're my best friend," I said, folding my arms upward to place my hands at his back. "Remember?"

* * *

A/N: And here's to the heartbreakingly long wait that my readers had to endure! Life is full of surprises, and I definitely didn't expect to take so much time with this chapter. But, my thought process is this: it's better to take too long and post a good chapter that I'm happy with rather than rush and post a chapter that doesn't meet its potential (that I feel guilty about, LOL). Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this chapter! And maybe even loved it. Teehee… You guys have been so incredibly supportive, and for that, I owe you all a huge thanks. If it was possible, I'd post ten chapters at once so you wouldn't have to wait in suspense for a while, but I tend to do better when I focus on one chapter at a time. With that said, here's a shout out to my reviewers:

**pink-cherry-005, DivineSunSHiNE., CapriciousXXIISerenader, truthlieslovestars, Joahikim, Ellen-and-Keats4eva, Jacky, GoldLugers267, Draco Oblivion, RedSeaGlassStories, DNA, Thisismypennameok, lalalaniebug, roxaslvr14, chierushii, Rayne Destiny, Shugo-Knight13, IPityYou, Sam Belk, Heartless Lonely Kairi, Darkpelt262, PrinceWatermelon, FHMfollower, A Gentle Illusion, Icecreamgurl, shiningstar, Sylvia, Random1, Abbie, Rebeccaca, Durrrrgen, Lemun-Chan, Shiyva…**

You guys are very much appreciated for leaving your thoughts with me. Some of you have made me smile and laugh (which is something that is equally important as everything else!), some of you have inspired me to write even further, and some of you are so encouraging, even when I'm facing the toughest writers' block imaginable, you help me through it. You are all so very kind, and I _love_ hearing from you.

Also, thank you to everyone who's added 'True Colors' to favorites, alerts, and _me_ to favorites and alerts. Haha, do you know how much that makes me smile? :)

I'd like to go ahead and post this chapter, so I'm sorry for not replying to everyone individually as I usually do. I've made you wait long enough, haven't I?

Come back and read chapter ten! Hopefully, it won't take as long to be completed. I'm gonna be in college soon, so life will be pretty busy. Nonetheless, I'll work on the next chapters whenever I can. I am determined to complete this story!


End file.
